The Seven Seas
by Bullet2tm
Summary: AU. Human. Niklaus Mikaelson, most bloodthirsty pirate of the seven seas. Caroline, the daughter to the Captain of an army ship. She challenges him, defies him and he wonders why he keeps her around. Then he looks at her and he knows why, because she is his and she makes him better. Then why does he hurt her? Why does he continually break her? KlausxCaroline
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_New story, couldn't help myself. I do like Pirates! And I just thought that Klaus would be the perfect Captain of a Pirate ship, don't you think? Be warned, this is a dark story. By the way, I realise that Mystic Falls is no where near a dock, but for this story and purpose, it will be. Sorry if this upsets anybody. Please read and review._

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Dear Klaus,_

_When you read this you will probably realise I'm already gone. Don't look for me, for you will never find me. I forgive you for any transgressions that have occured and know that I'm doing this for you. You couldn't choose, so I chose for you. You may not have ever loved me, but I love you, I see that now and how foolish I've been. _

_This was how it was meant to be Klaus, it was fate. In my last hour, I will think of you and how much I wished that you had loved me too. But alas that is the way of the world. You don't always get what you want, Klaus. _

_I hope you find peace and love and all those things you wished you could have,_

_Yours always,_

_Caroline_

He stared at the piece of parchment as if it were an abomination. He screwed it up and threw it in the fireplace in a rage. He screamed and hollered and cursed. He threw everything off the desk and it fell to the floor; various items smashing into tiny pieces, papers were strewn all over the floor and the ink bottle began to stain the rug that Caroline had bought him at a market, saying that he needed to liven up the room a bit.

Unshed tears formed in his eyes at the realisation of what he had lost. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Why hadn't he watched her? Listened to her? Realised that she had truly loved him?

From his chair he could see the fireplace. It roared at him, mocked him as the piece of parchment turned to mere ash. He had turned her away, he had hurt her and now she was gone. Somewhere deep inside him, he wished he had told her all the things he could have had the courage to say to her. But what he truly wished for was the fact that he should have chosen her. It should have been her. But he was greedy and wanted everything; the world. And now he had only but the foolish mistake he had made. The goal he had set himself was coming to fruition, but his heart lay crumbling in its wake.

Would he ever see those beautiful emerald orbs again? Her blonde curls, those tender lips...

He clenched his fists in determination. He would find her again, he would search the ends of the earth to find her because he was Niklaus Mikaelson, the most feared bloodthirsty Pirate of the Seven Seas. Nobody contended with him, no one could stop him and no one could take away his things and live to tell the tale. He would leave a bloody trail of bodies in his wake, just to see her again, if thats what it took.

Klaus got up and placed his captain's hat back on. He grabbed his sword and sat it on his hilt and walked toward the door. It was time to change course, but had to hurry.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Mystic Falls, the sun was shining and the town was full of the hustle and bustle of the merchants and also soldiers who had just come back from a nasty battle with the pirates yet again.

The markets were full of people flogging their wares and people who were buying things for thier husbands and sons who had just returned from the sea. However, Caroline Forbes was not one of these people. Neither was Elena Gilbert.

Caroline had been waiting for her father to return from his ship for William Forbes was the Captain of the great army warship, The Mystic II. It had been a few hours since they berthed, so she expected her father to return any moment now. Elena had also been waiting in their house as her father, Grayson Gilbert, was on the ship as his first mate and always knew to come to the Forbes' household to see his daughter.

Hours passed and still no word.

"Mother! Have you heard anything?" asked Caroline, as she quickly descended the main lobby staircase as best she could with the dress she was wearing. She held the bottom of her hem up to make it easier for her legs to move quicker. Elena wasn't far behind her as they had heard the butler let in someone earlier and came rushing to see who it was.

"Caroline dear, the Duke of Virgina just spoke with me and informed me he would be coming by this evening to let us know as he himself hasn't heard anything," spoke Elizabeth Forbes.

Elizabeth had long blond hair which cascaded to one side and wore long white elbow length gloves with a light pink dress today, her daughter Caroline had much the same except a light blue dress and her hair was more curly than her mothers.

Elena frowned and walked up to the two who were conversing in the middle of the lobby. "And what of my father Lady Forbes?" asked Elena hesitantly.

Elizabeth's expression changed to a sympathetic look and she shook her head. "I'm not sure, I'm sorry Elena however all will be cleared up this evening," smiled Elizabeth. "You should go be with Miranda, dear Elena."

Elena's brown orbs showed a sad expression, perhaps she thought the worse, Caroline couldn't be sure but she hope that everything would turn out okay. Caroline smiled at her friend.

"I'm glad you took my advice Elena and wore your hair up, it looks great, the suitors will be swarming for you again!" spoke Caroline in jest as she gave her friend a tight hug.

The girl laughed even though she hadn't been in the mood two seconds ago, she surmised it was because that's what Caroline did for her, she always made her feel better at times when she felt sad.

"Thank you Caroline," smiled Elena as she curtsied for the two women; taking her leave.

Elena was a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair, olive skin and today she had worn her hair in a sophisticated bun and wore an off shoulder white red patterened dress.

All the dresses of this age had corsets underneath with a petticoat over the top and then the dress which flowed outwards from the hips or just above the hips.

Caroline watched her friend leave, she had always been envious of Elena's beauty as she always had all the men scurry after her every time they went to a ball or outing. She had them too but never the ones she wanted. There was Tyler Lockwood too, but, he was a friend and a person she would rather not think about.

"Caroline, let us prepare for when the Duke arrives, hmm?" said Elizabeth. "And, tomorrow night Tyler Lockwood will be joining us for dinner."

"I have lessons tomorrow with father's fencer, so I will be tired. I doubt I will be very entertaining tomorrow night, mother," spoke Caroline boredly. She really hated it when her mother tried to set her up with men, it just turned her off from them in the beginning.

Elizabeth shook her head in shame. "Caroline, do you really put that above finding a husband?"

Caroline didn't answer and Elizabeth merely sighed in defeat. "Very well, I will cancel. I know that because your father is a Captain that we will be comfortable for the rest of our lives, but you should think of your future Caroline, do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone?"

The youngest Forbes woman rolled her eyes, as was her newest habit of late. "Maybe. If all the men in Mystic Falls are boring then that's just how it will have to be until I can go travelling."

Elizabeth sighed again, knowing that her husband had put these ideas into Caroline's head. She walked over to her daughter, placing her arms around her small frame for a hug. "Dear Caroline, I love you but women don't usually do that sort of thing, unless their family moves to another place. But, I want you to be happy. One day, you'll see the world, Caroline. One day you will see that its not all you've been dreaming of."

* * *

The Duke had arrived and had just settled at the dinner table where the servants were serving hot food for the main course.

"I have heard word. William Forbes has been captured," he spoke with concern in his eyes.

Caroline gasped and tears began to fill her eyes. "My lord, please tell me. Who has done this?" she bit out, unable to believe what she was hearing.

The Duke faltered at her forwardness, but continued. "The bloodthirsty pirate Niklaus Mikaelson, who is the captain of the pirate ship The Cursed Hybrid."

This time Elizabeth gasped as well. Carolines cutlery fell to her plate with a loud clang noise, as she excused herself abruptly and left for her bedroom upstairs.

"P-please excuse my daughter, my Lord," said Elizabeth, bowing her head to the Duke.

He smiled in understanding and nodded. "Its fine, Elizabeth. With the circumstances at hand, its not too untoward. If you need anything, let me know. But I should go, I need to also visit the Gilbert household and I've told you to call me Rick."

She nodded as she got up as he did and curtsied politely. "Is Greyson okay?"

Rick's expression began to sadden and she could tell it was worse than the news he just gave her family. He looked to the floor and shook his head. Elizabeth saw him out but as she began to ascend the stair case to console her daughter, she couldn't stop her own tears from falling.

The next day had come slowly. Caroline had decided to get an early start and her servants had to rush to get her ready for her early day. She had rushed over to the Gilbert's, knowing the news from her mother the previous night.

"Caroline!" exlcaimed Elena as she rushed over to her friend and wrapped her arms around the blonde's bodice.

Caroline's chest began to become wet. She wished she could cry with her, but her tears had stopped falling, maybe there were no tears left? Or maybe it was because she had tried to get herself to stop, and now she had put up a mental barrier around her emotions so that people couldn't see her true feelings, after all, she had to be the strong one for Elena. They were like sisters, they had to be there for each other. Usually it was Caroline who was the weak one who needed Elena to comfort her, but she decided that Elena needed a person like that today, not her.

"Miss Forbes," spoke a voice from behind her. Elena let go and smiled. "Caroline, Lord Salvatore came over to visit us."

Lord Salvator was another Duke from New York or something like that, Caroline hadn't really taken notice of his title, only of his dashing good looks. He had pined after Elena for some time _and_ he Captained his own ship, for which his first mate was his brother, Stefan or something like that.

Caroline nodded and then curtsied politely, as was the custom. She wished sometimes that she was in a society when they didn't need to be proper and polite and wished she could just do what she pleased, like go travelling without people looking at her like she was some sort of harlot.

"Elena, since you have company, I'll go, but I'll see you for dinner this evening?" asked Caroline with a smile.

Elena nodded and she took Mr Salvator's hand and whisked him off to the parlour for tea, trying to keep her mind off the fact that her father had died in a battle at sea.

* * *

He pulled out his sword which he had firmly lodged into a man's chest, whom was now lying on the ground dying.

"Capt'n," said someone from behind him and he turned with an emotionless expression.

"What?" he snarled, annoyed that he was disturbed during his lovely murder spree.

"We've got word about the girl, she's in Mystic Falls," he smirked. "Lovely. Tell the men we're leaving, anyone who doesn't return in ten minutes will be left to be hung by the soldiers."

His minion nodded and went and did as he asked.

"Niklaus," said a cold voice from behind him. Klaus sighed and turned as he wiped his bloody sword on a dead man's shirt and sheathed it.

"What is it brother? I was just about to tell you that we're leaving," said Klaus as he began to walk back to the ship.

"Why?" spoke his brother.

"Because! The girl is there."

"She isn't Katerina, she couldn't be," spoke his brother.

"Probably not, but father isn't to know that, is he?" smirked Klaus as they began to board the ship. "Elijah, tell Kol and Finn to board, or they'll be left to hang."

Elijah nodded, as he coolly unsheathed his sword to impale it in a soldier who had tried to sneak up on him.

Ten minutes later they had set sail, leaving blood and bodies in their wake and gold on their ship, as they always did.

"Nik," spoke a womanly voice from behind him. He turned to see his sister and he growled with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing up here sister? I've told you to stay in your cabin!"

Rebeka rolled her eyes. She wore mens clothing which consisted of light beige tights, a thick brown belt with a sword in its sheath and a white man's shirt in which she had rolled up the sleeves. Currently, she had her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I know how to take care of myself thanks! And besides, I want to know why we are heading to Mystic Falls, Finn and Elijah won't tell me," said Rebeka with her eyes narrowed. "Tell me, Brother."

Klaus merely raised his eyebrow at her tone. "Because Bekah, the girl is there."

She shook her head. "Don't do this Nik, don't start a war with Father-"

"He started the bloody war, Rebekah! You know he was the one who started it!" he yelled in anger. He pointed out at the sea, presumably in the direction of their original home before they had made the sea, their home.

"Don't you see how he is breaking us? Yes, he killed our mother, but, you had a part in it Nik, you know you did..." she said softly her eyes downward with tears beginning to form at the memory.

Klaus gripped the wheel in a silent rage as he stared straight ahead toward the bow of the ship. "I know. But if she hadn't been a harlot then maybe he wouldn't have resented me and did what he did."

Rebeka's eyes widened. "Don't you speak of mother like that, Nik! Even if she had wronged us...but, Father does deserve everything he gets too. Let us go to Mystic Falls then."

Klaus nodded and stared intently out at the sea ahead, then looked to the compass fastened on the back of the wheel. It would be an hour or two, and he would be one step closer to reaching his goal of defeating his father, once and for all.

* * *

Caroline awoke to explosions, fire, gun powder and yelling. She gasped, how long had she slept. She realised she had fallen asleep in the sun room again, but that didn't matter right now.

She got up from where she sat and raced into the lobby.

"Mother! Mother?!" she screamed.

"Miss Caroline, your mother has gone to the Gilbert's, she went there some time ago, but since the attack I think she may have stayed there.

Caroline's eyes widened. She had to make sure she was alright, she couldn't lose both her parents.

She placed her hand on the handle, but the servant stopped her. "Please stop miss! You will be raped and killed out there!"

"I must go! I can handle myself, I'll take one of my father's swords," exclaimed Caroline shrilly and the servant shook his head.

Caroline grasped the handle and went out into the madness.

She ran as fast as she could, holding the hem of her dress up again. She looked around her and saw fires, bodies, blood, soldiers and pirates fighting and just utter chaos. What had the pirates down to their quiet town?

Finally she reached the Gilbert household and she knocked on the door frantically. "Please let me in, its Caroline Forbes!" she exclaimed.

The doors opened and someone grabbed her and shut the door quickly. It was Elena, her tears cascading down her face as she wrapped her arms around Caroline for the second time that day. "Caroline, you fool! You could have been killed!"

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief that her friend was okay at least and embraced her back. "Are you okay? Is my mother here?"

Elena nodded. "She's upstairs, I was down here to get her some water as she sprained her ankle. She attempted to leave before but realised what was happening outside and as she turned, she fell," explained her friend.

Caroline let go of her friend and nodded in understanding of what she had explained. "We need to get out of here Elena, they're breaking down people's doors and ransacking their houses, not to mention killing everyone they see!"

Elena looked scared as she heard another explosion from outside but she nodded in understanding. "I'll grab some food, you go and fetch my mother and meet me back here."

A few moments later, Elena and Elizabeth were in the lobby. Elena held Elizabeth up with her arm around her back and Elizabeth held an arm around the back of Elena's upper back for support. Suddenly the front doors blew inward and the women screamed and fell backwards from both the shock and to brace themselves in case anything flew into them from the impact.

"Ah, you must be Elena," said a cold voice. "I'm afraid you have to come with me."

He strode toward her slowly, his boots clanging on the marble floor when suddenly hastened footsteps caught his attention. He looked toward the noise, it was a girl.

She stood in front of Elena and her mother protectively with a sword in her hands.

"Take anything you like, but you can't take _her_!" she exclaimed.

Her emerald orbs gleamed with a ferocity and determination he had never seen before and she was so beautiful it was breathtaking, but he had to focus. He had goals to achieve, he could think about how to serve his libido later.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm not asking," began Klaus as three other men entered the room and stood either side of Klaus with smirks across their faces; along with several of their lower ranked pirates. They were his brothers. They unsheathed their swords ready.

But Caroline wasn't deterred.

"And I'm not joking, try to take her and I'll kill the lot of you," she said protectively as she looked to Elena with a reassuring expression.

"Kill her," he said to his brother on the left, who was Kol.

Kol nodded and walked forward with his sword raised. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he said, bringing down his sword to meet metal.

It made a clang which echoed throughout the large room. Kol's expression faltered slightly, but he figured it was a lucky block. He tried again, to be blocked a second time.

This time, Caroline wasn't going to play around. She began to go on the offensive, swinging her sword stronging at him. He was moving back now and his face was surprised at how skillful this girl was with a sword.

Finally after a few seconds, his sword was on the ground and she had the tip of her own sword pointing at his neck.

"That's enough. Take both of them," said his cold voice.

Caroline swung around and kicked a man who came toward her but as she saw that Elena was being carried away by one of the man's brother's she had her sword taken away from her. She screamed and hollared and kicked but it was to no avail. She looked to the man who had ordered his men around to find him staring at her, his cold, icy blue eyes staring at her intently with an expression she couldn't place. He didn't smile, or smirk or show anything she would expect a pirate to show but she didn't like it. Why were they being taken in the first place? They had nothing to offer, other than spreading their legs and she guessed that pirates took what they liked when they liked, so it made no sense.

She was being carried over a large man's shoulders, and when she saw her mother she screamed for her but her mother simply looked forlorn, like she had lost a part of her soul. Elizabeth still lay on the floor as tears cascaded down her face, she mouthed something at her daughter which made her scream louder. She reached out for her mother but Elizabeth didn't bother getting up for she knew what she had lost.

_I'm sorry,_ she had mouthed to her daughter. _I'm so sorry._

* * *

_"-why Nik?" _

_"-fought Kol and won-"_

_"-isn't a reason-"_

_"-she _is _beautiful-"_

_"-nonsense! Nik, now what are we-"_

She had gone in and out of consciousness for days, wondering where the hell she was. She woke up with a start to a crackle. Her nose crinkled for she could smell burnt wood. Caroline rubbed her eyes and opened them to find she was in some sort of small room. The orange light which cascaded around the room was from a fireplace in the middle.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, wondering how and why she was here, but that voice reminded her.

"You're awake then, sweetheart," said his voice.

She frowned and saw him sitting in the corner of the room, the part which was covered in shadows so she didn't notice him sitting there before.

"Y-you!" she exclaimed angrily as she quickly got up in an attempt to run.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. The pirates will make a meal of you, I guarantee it," he said, not even bothering to get up. He had been reading a book, she noticed as he slammed it shut and got up from his chair.

He walked toward her and she immediately began backing away. He continued until she hit the front of the bed she had been laying on previously and he stopped about a foot away from her.

He looked at her with that expression again, the one she couldn't work out. She noticed he had short curly hair, blue eyes, prominant yet attractive features and a permanent cold expression, like he had a non existant heart. He was tall too, he towered down at her as he assessed her reaction to him.

"Yes, I'm a woman, there's no need to stare!" she said with annoyance. "Now, where is Elena? Can I at least see her?"

He looked displeased with her outburst and moved forward with a viscious look upon his face. He cupped her cheek and sighed. "Don't speak out of turn love," he said softly. "Or I may have to break your neck."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she hit his hand away from her angrily.

"Don't you touch me you monster! I demand to know why you wanted Elena! And why you decided to take us!" she snarled, when suddenly his hand raised and went forward, backhanding her cheek.

She flew back onto the bed with a hand to her reddening cheek. She looked up at him and his mere expression told her to be careful; to fear him. So she did. Caroline looked at him as unshed tears began to form in her eyes.

"You belong to me now, _Caroline_," he spat.

Caroline's eyes widened as the tears began to silently fall down her angelic face. He walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving Caroline to wonder what she had done to deserve such a fate.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry about the ending there, but it was necessary. In this story, Klaus is very dark and even though there is no vampires in this or supernatural bizzo, he is very violent. He did that at the end I guess cos he is angry all the time and he can't control his anger sometimes, not because he wanted to hurt her but because violence is the only thing he's ever known so it will take him a long time to let go of that. Just thought I'd point that out about him in this story. Anyway, thanks, please read and review._

_Bullet2tm_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Here is another one since I got a quite a few reviews and add's, so thank you very much to all who reviewed and added this story to their fav's etc! For all your great reviews, I decided to update again, hopefully I won't disappoint :)_

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The aftermath of the attack was devastating. Several buildings were beyond repair and would need to be domolished in order to start again. The body count was too high for a small dock town like Mystic Falls.

When Miranda Gilbert returned from her trip to a town outside of Virginia, she was devastated to find her daughter missing and her husband now dead. She was currently in the company of Elizabeth Forbes and Carol Lockwood, but it was hard to find somewhere quiet to talk, even in the privacy of the Lockwood Manor since the repairs had begun immediately all over town. Fortunately the fires had been put out so there was no awful smokey smell to endure, but it was hard on everyone to know that their little town who had done nothing to deserve such a fate could be just attacked like this leaving widows and children without fathers.

"Why?" cried Miranda who was crestfallen. Her tears had dried for she had cried for too long, now she was in a different mindframe, just wondering how this could happen to her.

Elizabeth shook her head and looked to her old friend with pity. She herself had experienced almost the same loss. Her daughter had also been kidnapped but at least there may be a chance that her husband were still alive, which is why she felt Miranda's heart ache the most.

Carol brought in some tea herself as she had sent the servants back to their families for the moment, after all, they too would have lost someone in the attack the previous night. She sat the tray onto a small table in front of the mourning women and placed a soft hand onto Miranda's shoulder.

"You _must_ stay here, Miranda and you as well Elizabeth," spoke Carol with worry as she looked to both of the women sadly.

Elizabeth nodded. Carol began to wonder how Elizabeth could hold herself together so well, perhaps because her husband was a Captain of a well known ship. Carol admired her greatly.

"And what of Richard, Carol?" asked Elizabeth, looking to her friend wistfully.

"Oh, well, his ship hasn't arrived back yet. Tyler was devastated but I keep high hopes that he will be back soon," smiled Carol, hiding her misgivings for she had no reason to be sorrowful when her two friends had known more loss than herself. At least she still had Tyler.

Suddenly the women heard the front doors to the manor open and then close again.

They all looked to each other, still uneasy from last night's attack. Carol's eyes widened and she ran toward the doorway of the sunroom to look upon the lobby and then relief flowed through her body at the vision of her son standing before her.

"Mother," he spoke. "I'm leaving in search of Caroline." He spoke with a purpose and with determination.

Carol shook her head. "No Tyler, please! I don't want you to go, let the other men-"

Tyler held his hand up to stop her. "No. Nobody seems to care that she's just gone!" he exclaimed angrily and then two other women entered the lobby.

"I care, young Tyler," spoke Elizabeth softly. "Please, please save her."

Carol snapped her head to her friend with narrowed eyes. "Elizabeth! Please don't encourage him!"

The blonde woman shook her head furiously. "Carol, I understand that you don't want to see your son leave for the fear he may never return, but we have already been through that! My daughter is gone, my husband captured and he may never return! And Tyler is right, all the town cares about is fixing their buildings, not for the fact that Elena and my Caroline are gone...I pleaded with the Duke for he is a friend of our families but even he couldn't convince the Lords and Dukes to send ships for them," explained Elizabeth exasperatingly.

Carol looked away, knowing that what Elizabeth Forbes said was true. Maybe she was being selfish, but she didn't care. It was _her_ son, what if she never saw him again?

"I'm going mother. Don't stop me, I love you and I hope to see you again soon."

Tyler left quickly, nodding to Miranda and Elizabeth.

* * *

Caroline awoke to the sound of creaking, as was a common thing when you were aboard a ship of any kind. Then she remembered, it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. She was still captured by pirates. Her thoughts went to her friend Elena, she had to find her.

Her emerald orbs searched the cabin thoroughly this time, just to make sure _he_ wasn't lurking around. As she moved her face began to throb in pain. She gasped as she held her cheek with one hand and she remember that he had hit her.

Caroline threw the covers off and tried to ignore the pain as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked slowly toward what she assumed was a cupboard of some sort; hoping there were some clothes in there.

She swung the doors open with a creak to find there were some clothes, thankfully. Her brow furrowed in thought, should she really wear _his_ clothes? Well she would have to and if he got angry about it, then that is the sacrifice she would have to make just to see her friend.

Caroline swung each item to the side as she decided what she could wear. Eventually she decided on a large manly white button up shirt, some brown leather trousers and black boots which were far too big for her, but she wanted to be inconspicuous so she couldn't really prance around in her lovely blue dress now, could she?

She undid her ties at the back of her dress as best she could using a mirror which was fastened to one of the cupboard doors. After five minutes she seemed to have loosened it enough and slid her dress down to the floor, next she took off her petty coat and chamisole, then she had to untie her corset which took another ten minutes. Finally she was naked. Feeling happy with herself and after admiration of her servants back home for helping her dress usually, she pulled on the shirt she picked out, then placed the leather pants on. She tucked the white shirt into the pants and rolled up the sleeves of the shirt since each piece of clothing seemed to be way too large for her small frame.

Next she pulled on the boots, making sure the pants stuck into the bottom of them, then she admired herself in the mirror. Not too shabby, definitely not her best look and she sort of looked manly but it would have to do for now.

Caroline looked at her hair in disgust and tried to pat it down as best she could. She would have to ask her captor if she could have a brush of some kind later on, but for now, it would have to do. And perhaps a face washer as well! Her make up was all smudged, so she looked around for some sort of cloth. Finally her eyes set upon some sort of towel which hung over the back of a chair in front of the desk. She quickly used it in front of the mirror to wipe where necessary.

After that, she looked in the mirror, deciding she was somewhat adequate, after all, these things mattered even in captivity!

She walked toward the door quietly and listened to see if she could hear footsteps; there were none. She smiled and opened the door slowly, cringing as it creaked.

_Does everything creak on this damned boat?_ she thought to herself bitterly as she began to head left. She had no idea where it would lead, but hopefully it was out toward where she could get up to the deck.

Caroline turned a corner, as she collided with someone. She shrieked for a second, only to cover her mouth remembering what her captor had said to her the previous night.

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love. The pirates will make a meal of you, I guarantee it,"_ he had spoken cruelly.

She began to run in the opposite direction in fear of what might happen to her, without so much as looking up at who it was that she had run into, however a hand grasped her wrist and her eyes met blue. Her eyes widened.

"Ah, you're awake then," smiled the man. "I guess-" but he stopped as he began to stare at the purple shades which covered one side of her cheek.

"A word of warning, Miss Caroline. You shouldn't anger him, it will make it a better stay," said the man with a look she could only recognise as pity, and it was all for her.

"You're one of _them," _stated Caroline, her eyes narrowed. "You're the one that took Elena away!"

The man sighed and nodded. "Yes, but she is unharmed, I assure you. I'll take you to her."

Caroline was surprised, how could this man seem almost kind when the other man had been cruel and violent? He guided her through some narrow hallways, around some corners, through some doors and finally they stopped in front of a door which stated simply "Elijah".

"Elijah," said Caroline aloud with a frown.

"Yes, that is me," said the man from beside her. She looked up at him and frowned.

Caroline didn't say anything as she pulled the metal handle downwards and entered.

"Caroline!" exclaimed her friend as the brown haired beauty rushed to her friend in relief.

She wrapped her arms around Elena and they hugged tightly in the middle of the room. "Oh Elena, I was so worried!"

Elena nodded in agreement but stopped and held Caroline's shoulders so she could examine her face. The girl's eyes began to fill with tears as she pulled away from Caroline and began to glare at the man standing behind them.

She walked over to him as she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"You promised. You promised we wouldn't be harmed, Elijah," she spat angrily.

Caroline looked on at the two and realised that she was out of the loop. But she would wait so she could hear about why they were here too.

The man whom was clearly Elijah held up his hands as if he were surrendering. "I didn't touch her, Elena, I promise you. However, I never said that you both wouldn't be harmed, I said _you_ wouldn't. You are under my protection, Elena, but unfortunately, your friend is under another person's protection so I can't assure you of anything he may do to her."

Elena stepped back and looked to Caroline as if she were made of glass. But she wasn't, she could handle _her_ captor. She was strong, and she wouldn't let that ruin her time with Elena right now.

"Its fine Elena, all I want to know is, why are we here Elijah, if I may call you that," said Caroline politely.

Elijah nodded. "Sit."

Caroline and Elena both sat on the single bed which sat in the corner. It was much like the other room, except slightly smaller and it didn't have a fire place. It had a small desk in the far corner, then the bed in the opposite corner and a small dining table in the middle. It seemed to be in a square shape, as was standard for boats Caroline guessed.

"You are both on the ship The Cursed Hybrid," spoke Elijah, speaking slowly as though to assess Caroline's reaction to his words.

Her eyes widened in horror. _No, I can't be..._ she thought. Caroline looked to her friend whom didn't seem as surprised as her, she guessed it was because Elijah had already told her this previously.

"The Cursed Hybrid...which is captained by the bloodthirsty Niklaus Mikaelson?" bit out Caroline, unable to believe she was even saying it.

Elijah nodded but couldn't help but have an amused look on his face. "That's an interesting way to say it, but yes, my brother is the Captain. You act as if you are reading from a book. He is much more complex than simply a 'blood thirsty' pirate, Caroline."

Caroline too shocked to speak merely looked away.

"Elena is here because we need her. There is a long history as to why, which I won't bore you with now. All you need to know is that you will both be taken care of," said Elijah, trying to avoid telling them of the true reason.

Caroline couldn't help but notice that he didn't say why _she_ was here.

"And why am I here?" she asked boldly.

Elijah sighed. "Because Niklaus wanted you here."

Caroline narrowed her eyes again. "And why is that? And who is this man anyway?" she asked. "The man whom was in my room last night by the way was an outlandish brute! He told me I couldn't leave my room for the pirates would have their way with me! And he touched me, he was nothing but a rude, selfish and arrogant boy!"

Elijah laughed suddenly, his eyes sparkling with amusement at her words.

"What is so funny?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"That, Lady Caroline, was Niklaus."

Caroline held a hand over her mouth as he looked to Elena whom was also appalled.

"Oh, well, he wasn't nice," Caroline said quietly as she looked out of the window to the left which showed a sunny day, and calm waves.

Elijah looked at Caroline sympathetically, knowing she had already seen the bad side of his brother.

"As you have experienced, he isn't nice, no. In fact, the rumours you hear of him don't do him justice. He is _worse_," he explained solemnly, his eyes fixated on Caroline's to show that he wasn't joking this time.

"Just do as he says, and you should be fine," he spoke. "Now, you ladies should could up to the deck for some fresh air and to meet the crew, since you will be here for a long time."

* * *

Klaus stood on the balcony, watching over his crew. Kol had taken control of the wheel now, so he wanted to watch him to make sure he didn't do something crazy. Plus, he liked standing here sometimes in the breeze and in the sun. The sea could do him no harm and it was refreshing.

He watched all the comings and goings and his thoughts began to drift to the woman he had captured last night and the things she had said to him. She should be dead now, at the bottom of the ocean; but she wasn't. Just thinking about her just made him feel uneasy, so he tried to push what he thought about her aside and simply think about how he had finally got something against his father, it was just a matter of implementing his plan. It was a long shot and he might fail, but he had to try.

Suddenly voices below caught his attention. He looked down and saw two women walk about the deck. The girl he needed for his plan and then the woman he brought aboard on his whim. He frowned when he noticed what she was wearing.

_They're definitely my clothes, _seethed Klaus with narrowed eyes. He had a mind to go down there and yell at her, but he didn't. In fact, he didn't want to see her at all for a long time.

As she turned around and looked up, their eyes met for a small moment but the gaze ended as soon as it had begun.

He walked back and opened the door behind him which lead to room used for navigation, and grabbed a glass, filling it with whiskey. He downed the lot and looked over some papers for the journey ahead.

Meanwhile, Caroline and Elena were being introduced to the members of the crew. They had met Finn whom had walked past them underneath outside a cabin, and then they were being introduced to some lower ranked members of the crew. Most of them merely grunted, a few of them casting their gaze downward, as if they had been instructed to do so, however Finn had been polite.

"I think that's it," said Elijah with a smile. "I think Rebekah is organising breakfast, lets go and meet her, shall we?"

Suddenly they were back underneath in the cabin area, when they came toward the galley which was an open area. There was a blonde woman surrying around the place, cutting herbs, then stirring various pots and looking around for various utensils. She looked up with a smile as she noticed the two girls standing there with expectant looks upon their faces.

"Well then, I'm Rebekah. I'm sorry you'll have to excuse the mess," she spoke shortly.

Caroline could tell they weren't automatically going to be buddies with this woman, she seemed the sort of person not to cross.

"My name is Caroline-"

"Yes I know," said Rebekah as she looked up from what she was doing for the first time since they had entered the room. "Nik has told me _all_ about you, and how you got that bruise."

Caroline was confused. Why would he talk about _her_ for? Maybe to vent his anger at how he wanted to kill her, she wasn't sure but she certainly wasn't going to push the matter.

"I am his sister, if you didn't know," she said and then her eyes fell upon Elena and a distant look formed in her eyes. She didn't even bother to acknowledge her.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Why don't I leave them in your capable hands, they could help you with breakfast?" said Elijah with a smile.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Fine, but not _her_." She nodded toward Elena whom held a confused expression as if she were being attacked.

Elijah didn't argue with her and nodded; placing a hand at the small of Elena's back to usher her out of the room.

"Very well."

Rebekah's gaze fell to Caroline. "So, can you cook?"

Caroline shook her head. "Sorry, I don't," she said, looking into Rebekah's cool blue eyes whom were piercing into her like daggers almost.

"Tsk Tsk, you'll learn my dear, that's for sure. I'd like you to help me from now on," spoke Rebekah as if it were an order.

Caroline nodded, she couldn't exactly refuse now could she? She had a feeling if she did, the knive that Rebekah was holding could possibly end up in her chest.

"Now, I'll teach you."

* * *

It was hard work, but Caroline had learnt the basics on cooking - well, cooking for Pirates that is. She had cut chicken, boiled broth, learnt about the measurements of ingredients and what spices to put with what dishes, it had actually been sort of fun.

Rebekah was a hard teacher and didn't like to be asked something twice, but, Caroline guessed that she appreciated the extra hands.

Now the plates were served and the crew sat down to eat at a dining table. The lower level crew ate on the lower deck, underneath the Captain's level, and it seemed his siblings and First Mate which was Elijah, all ate together, which is where Elena and Caroline found themselves.

At the moment, the head of the table was vacant. She guessed that was where Klaus sat and she was glad he wasn't there. It all seemed light hearted, Kol would joke with Rebekah in which she would glare and throw things at him. Elijah would simply chuckle and then comment at how childish they were both being, and then they would both glare at him. Finn was in between and liked to simply calm the whole situation down.

Elena seemed to be amused by their interactions, but Caroline didn't know what to think. She was seeing a different side to these people and she didn't know if that were a good thing, after all, they were the infamous crew of The Cursed Hybrid, the deadliest Pirates ever known.

She seemed to opt to stare at her plate and play with her food and continued to do this until the table fell silent. Caroline looked up to see who had entered the room, it was Klaus. The man who had bruised her; the man whom had captured her for no good reason.

And then the conversations started up again.

"So, did you like what I helped Rebekah cook?" asked Caroline, deciding to start a conversation with Elena so as to be distracted from looking up to the head of the table.

Elena shook her palm in the air to say 'so-so', jokingly.

"Oh, hold your tongue Elena," laughed Caroline, as she hit her friend on the shoulder playfully.

"Caroline, do you know why Rebekah dislikes me?" whispered Elena with slight hurt in her voice.

Caroline shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not sure, I could try and find out, you have to give me time though. I'm not sure Rebekah even likes me," said Caroline quietly.

She stabbed a bean and placed it in her mouth. As she began to chew and joked a bit with Elena, she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. He was staring at her, she could tell without even looking in his direction.

Everyone was jesting and in the middle of conversations but _he_ was just sitting there, dormant, with a cold icy glare facing her way. He had his elbow sitting on on of the arms of his tall backed chair with his hand in a fist which rested against his cheek as he continued to stare.

Finally she looked away. She wouldn't let him bother her. So she decided to offer to take their dishes back to the galley. Rebekah nodded in appreciation as did Finn, Kol and Elijah. Klaus didn't say anything, but allowed her to take his plate.

Caroline headed down the hall, at least remembering how to get back to the galley, even though it seemed like a maze around there. She placed the dishes on the table and began to put the scraps into what they seemed to be using as a bin, however, it looked as though it were merely a bucket.

She scrunched her nose up in disgust, the smell was simply atrocious.

"I see you've met the crew," said a cold voice from behind her.

Caroline didn't bother to turn around. "Yes."

"They were nice enough to you?"

Finally she turned around, remembering their encounter from last night and decided to let him have it. "Yes, they were _Klaus_. However, you on the other hand are a different story," she spat she placed her hands on her hips defiantly.

He narrowed his blue orbs slightly. "I see. I'm a pirate, love, were you expecting more?"

Caroline huffed and continued scraping the plates.

"You're right, that's probably why I have this," she said pointing to her bruised cheek. "I guess I can expect more of that from you."

Klaus stood stock still at the doorway to the galley, uncertain of what to say. Of course he had felt bad, he didn't like violence against a woman but he had been so mad last night, what was he supposed to do?

He walked over until he was behind her, and pulled her upper arm, forcing her to turn around to face him. She looked up, since he seemed to be about a head taller than her, and he placed his thumb lightly on her cheek as he looked at what he had caused with an unrecognisable expression.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked softly as she looked up into his eyes with a questionable look.

It broke Klaus out of his reverie and he strode away out of the galley, leaving a confused Caroline in his wake. She stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened.

Rebekah, whom had been watching the exchange, held a small smirk upon her face. Maybe there was hope for her brother yet. She strode into the galley and began to help Caroline.

* * *

Klaus threw the papers off the table in a rage. He was back in the navigation room at the top level. Just what had he been thinking? That she would welcome him into her arms after what he had done to her? But she was so snippy and rude to him and yet he kept her alive and he didn't know why. He took what he wanted, not caring what people thought, he always had. He was a pirate and that's what pirate's do.

But he knew why, which is why he took her in the first place. She was different, she was a raging storm, determined yet fierce at the same time. She was strong and didn't take being wronged lightly, it would seem.

He had to focus now though, because they had a course set. They were sailing back to England, and it would be months before they would arrive. But the first port of call was the next city, for the crew would need to have a bit of fun before their journey began, plus he needed to get Caroline some clothes of her own. The thought of her wearing _his_ clothes made him feel odd, and he didn't like it.

* * *

Elena yawned. "Care, do you think we'll be okay?" she asked her friend, as they sat on Elijah's bed talking.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing. "I don't know Elena, but I think we should find out what exactly they need you for _and_ why I am here. Do you think its strange that I was taken since he didn't ask for me in the first place?"

Elena nodded with concern. "Yes, I agree. On both points, I shall ask Elijah tomorrow," she said, with a look in her eyes that caused Caroline to panic.

She hit her friend on the arm. "Hey!" exclaimed Elena with surprise. "What was that for?"

"Don't, Elena. Don't you dare fall for him. Don't forget why we are here and who they are!" she exclaimed, pointing toward the door.

Elena shook her head profusely. "No Care, I wouldn't, how could I?" she said softly. "Its just, he has been so nice to me..."

"Yes, he has. I will admit he seems to be the most noble of the lot, but don't misconstrue his intentions, Elena. You're here for a reason, we don't know what that is yet and until we find out you must distance yourself from him. I know you, you'll fall for him and it will only end in heartache."

She shook her head, denying it, but she could already feel the beginnings of something and knew that Caroline was right. Tears began to fall down her cheeks slowly.

"Care, how could this happen to us? Why now? Why us?" exclaimed Elena, and Caroline crawled over to her friend and held her head against her breast as if consoling a child.

"Shh, it will be okay. Its us against the world, remember? I'll defend you until my last breath, but you have to promise me not to fall in love with Elijah, he's not to be trusted, no one on this ship is," spoke Caroline, seriously.

Elena leaned back up and looked into Caroline's eyes. "Okay, but promise me something too. I've seen the way Klaus looks at you, be careful of him. I know you wouldn't but I'll say it anyway, don't fall in love with him either, okay?"

Caroline looked offended and taken aback. "Elena! I would never! I promise you I will never love Klaus, not in a million years!"

Her words were just that; words. But she wasn't to know that she had just lied to her friend and that she would eventually break that promise.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's the end of this chapter. :S Sorry to leave it, but there will be another chapter promise! This chapter was merely one to set up the characters etc. Next chapter, parts of the Mikaelson's history will be revealed but not sure if I'll reveal their plan yet for Elena. Peace out, and don't forget to R&R,_

_Bullet2tm_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Okay. Now as some people may know, there is another priate story. And since the other person put an author's note about it in her last update, I shall do it too. I honsely didn't know there was another one, and as you can tell, the stories will be very different - a LOT of things are different. Apart from the fact that its a pirate story and that because of the era, a lot of people will be described the same physically. That's all. I apologise to lostinmyvampireworld (I think that's her/his name), because I didn't know there was one already, otherwise I would never have started this story. I'm not trying to take away anyone's glory or what have you, I promise you as I have other stories and other ideas, so could have easily discarded this one. Anyway, I'm going to continue this one and if it seems like its going to get similar, I am going to **delete** this one. But it won't, so I think it will be all good. Anyway, I hope everyone can understand what I'm saying, but anyway. Lets continue, enjoy the chapter, please read and review._

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She walked up to her dresser and sat herself down. Her long brown locks cascading down one side. She had the beauty of a goddess but was conniving like a fox. Never to be trusted.

"Lady Petrova," spoke a servant from behind her. Her brown orbs focused on the person behind her through the mirror and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you disturb me?" she snarled.

The servant bowed. "I apologise, but we have gotten word from the Mikaelson's."

She frowned in disbelief. They would _dare_ to contact her?!

She nodded and snatched the letter from the servants hand as she began to read quickly.

_Lady Katherine,_

_We request a meeting, send a witness to the Island of Nassau for your long lost sister. Send word of your response with your witness,_

_KM_

Katherine had a look of relief, but it passed quickly. If what they said were true, she would be thankful and would be obliged to offer them something in return, but the chances of Klaus Mikaelson finding her sister was minimal. And if he was lying, she would make sure he would be hunted for the rest of his life.

_Just what are you planning Klaus? _she thought as she began to brush her hair.

Katherine never trusted her servants to do her hair, it was something she liked to do herself. But then again, she never trusted anyone but herself. She only needed herself and lived only for herself. Everyone else be damned. It had gotten her this far and she could only imagine where she'd be if she hadn't.

Things were going to get interesting soon.

* * *

Caroline was sick to death sitting in her cabin, well, the Captain's cabin. She had awoken from her slumber just an hour ago and wasn't sure whether to get up and go exploring or not.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said as she got up, placing boots on her feet; the same ones which she had stolen a couple of days ago. She faintly wondered if it would be the Captain, but she disbanded that thought quickly seeing how she guessed he would just waltz right in without knocking, being the rude man that he was.

The door creaked open, which it always did, and she watched as Elijah strode in.

"Caroline," said with a small smile. "Good morning, I just thought I should get you seeing how Rebekah seems to be screaming like a shrew in the kitchen."

The fair haired captive gave a small smile back, being a fake one of course, and nodded. How could she act like this was just jolly and grand when it wasn't? Yes, they seemed nice enough but she could never forget the way she had been captured and the fact that no one had yet enlightened her to why Elena was here. Plus, they were _pirates_.

She would act, but that is all it would be. An act.

Caroline followed Elijah until they reached the kitchen. As soon as she entered, narrowed blue orbs studied her from the sink. It seemed as though she was about to be yelled at.

"Caroline you demon! Where have you been?! I've been running around like a fool, trying to arrange breakfast, but you seem to be just enjoying your sleep a little too much, don't you think? And then that _cow_ decided to show her face and try and _help _me, but I'll be damned if that damned harlot dares to be in my presence unless absolutely necessary!" huffed Rebekah, throwing her arms up in the air to show her point.

"D-do you mean Elena?" asked Caroline cautiously, as she grabbed a knife from the table and walked around to the chopping board to begin slicing onion which was sitting on the board ready.

Rebekah growled. "Yes, I mean Elena!" she exlaimed as she threw a pot into the sink, more forcefully than needed.

Caroline began to peel the onion. "Rebekah, why is it that you dislike her so? She is a nice person, I assure-" began Caroline but was forcefully turned to face the sister of the Captain; her eyes boring into hers, mere inches away.

"Let me tell you something, _Caroline_. Let me enlighten you of the deceptions of that-" said Rebekah, but stopped herself before she said something she regretted. "She took something from me, Caroline. I can't stand to look at her, but now Nik has brought her aboard this ship, I can do nothing but put up with it."

Caroline gasped, without meaning to, and her eyes widened. "What exactly did she take, Rebekah?" she asked.

Rebekah let go of Caroline's arms as her face reflected nothing other but sadness. "I've said too much, I apologise. I just got so worked up because I'm behind schedule and I'm not looking forward to the events soon to come, and then _she_ came in here."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but Rebekah held her palm over her lips to silence her, a look of regret on her face or was it remorse? "No Caroline. I cannot tell you. Now, get to chopping those onions, post haste!"

She was so disturbed by this information, albeit very little, but it was still something. Plus, she had never met such a woman like Rebekah before. She seemed to be one minute terse and angry and the next minute docile and regretful. It made her laugh and wonder how someone with a reputation to be a bloodthirsty murderer could be so...human.

Breakfast was organised after an hours time, and was soon laid out on the dining table down the corridor. She began to wonder down there but didn't really feel hungry at all. She could hear all the jovial laughter and talk from the room, but decided instead to change her course to upstairs to the deck.

She needed to think up a plan on how to get Elena and herself out of here as Rebekah's words began to chime in her ears as they began to finally sink in.

_"...I'm not looking forward to the events soon to come..."_

What was that supposed to mean?

Caroline relished in the sun which settled on her skin with warmth. The wind began to pick up, flicking her large shirt all over, but she didn't care. She had to make up for all the time she had spent in that damned cabin because Elijah had said not to wander around.

Her emerald orbs were cast toward where the sun met the ocean, it was particularly beautiful this time of the morning and she noticed there was no land to be seen anywhere at the moment. Just where were they going?

"It must be good to be out of Klaus's cabin, once in a while," said a voice from behind her.

She turned with a frown to see Finn whom walked up next to her, looking toward the ocean. He rested his forearms on the railing and then turned his face toward her.

"Yes, it is," she said shortly, but turned away.

"I understand your anger, we _have_ kidnapped you after all," he said with a touch of regret in his words. His light brown hair shifted in the wind, blowing all over the place and then he straightened back up and began to walk away.

"Wait, why is it that we're here, Finn? Can you at least tell me why Elena is here?" she asked suddenly.

Finn stopped and smiled. He turned and faced the inquisitive captive with a straight look on his face. "She is Katerina Petrova's sister. They are identical twins whom were separated at birth."

Caroline's eyes widened as her hand went to mouth. "You lie! She isn't-"

"Why? Because her last name is _Gilbert_ now? She was adopted," said Finn simply with a shrug. "You needn't know the details of why, but my brother plans to give her back to her sister in exchange for something."

Caroline couldn't believe her ears. "How would you know its her? You can't simply pluck away a girl, whom has no knowledge of this, and expect a reward, its madness!" she exclaimed.

But Finn shrugged again. "We just did and we will. I apologise, for you weren't in our plans, but I guess it is nice for the Elena girl since she knows no one else on this ship. However, don't talk to Klaus about it, he will simply deny it."

Caroline shook her head furiously as she began to shake in anger. "You watch me! I can't believe any man would do this, all to get a reward! Its madness!"

She strode away in anger but Finn simply turned and relished in the wind and the sunrise. He smiled.

* * *

She washed the dishes in vigour and with unnecessary force. She imagined she looked like Rebekah had just an hour ago. She _would_ talk to Klaus about this and demand to know the full story, it was her right to know. And if it were true, she would definitely find a way to escape with Elena.

After half an hour or so, she finished the last dish and strode out of the kitchen toward the Captain's cabin.

The door swung open and she found that Klaus was in there, grabbing some things and he stopped dead at her presence in the room. He wasn't wide eyed, but she could tell he was surprised.

"So you _do_ in fact use this room," she stated in a matter-of-factly tone with her hands on her hips. Caroline shut the door behind her.

Klaus came out of his shock from crossing paths with her, when he hadn't wanted to and strode past her without a word. But she grabbed his shirt, causing him to turn around.

"Listen to me! I'm _am_ speaking, you know," she said, when he simply grabbed her hand to pull it off his shirt and let it go.

"Do that again, sweetheart, and it will be the last thing you do," he threatened menacingly. "What do you want?"

"What reward will you get for bringing Elena to Katerina Petrova?" she asked, with her eyes narrowed accusingly. She looked up at him, their bodies being about a metre apart.

Klaus's eyes widened then narrowed to meet her own. "Who told you that?!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, what will you get? And what will happen to Elena?"

Klaus looked away from the woman who was infuriating him. "It doesn't concern you."

"Hah! Doesn't concern me?! I knew you were a blood thirsty pirate whom had no remorse, but this is beyond comprehension! She has no knowledge of this, that she has a twin sister, and you just decided that you will pluck her away from her happy life for some _reward_? You are even more heartless than I first thought!" she exclaimed angrily as she turned on her heel and walked toward the bed.

But Klaus followed her and she turned around and began to tense realising she had spoken out. But consequences be damned, he needed to hear that!

"You think I care what you think? I would choose my words wisely if I were you, love. You don't want me to get angry again," he said, but she could tell he was already at his limit for he was shaking slightly.

Caroline feared him, that much he could tell by her eyes, but she wasn't going to back down.

"If you don't care, then why do you anger easily? You kidnapped me and you expect me to listen to what you say? Why am I even here?" she exclaimed as she gripped the wooden bed frame tightly, just in case he wanted to repeat the violence from the other night.

But to her surprise, he hadn't moved. His blue orbs stared into her own, but they only showed distance. Like he was thinking about something complicated.

"Why did you fight for her?" he asked simply as if telling her that if she hadn't fought she wouldn't be here, like it was her fault.

She looked at him incredulously. "Because that's what you do when people you love are being threatened, Klaus. I don't know you, I couldn't have possibly known. And you stand there as if it were my fault?"

"Because it IS!" he exclaimed angrily.

"What because you just decided to capture me for no reason? Or because you're a murderous pirate whom just kills because its fun?" she exclaimed angrily.

Klaus took a deep breath before turning away. No, he wasn't ready to talk to this woman because she would be the death of him. She was nothing like any other woman he had ever met. She spoke to him as if he were a normal man, like he didn't have the capability to kill people just because he could. Did she think she could just speak to him this way and expect nothing to happen?

He had to walk away for _her_ sake. The reason he had taken her is because she was beautiful, and because he knew from the first moment he saw her that she was something he would regret not taking. That was all, he told himself. But he was starting to _feel_ something, and he couldn't afford that; not now. He liked that fact he had numbed his emotions thus far, so he could be the pirate he needed to be to kill his father.

But now that he had taken this woman, he was beginning to realise what a mistake it was. Just before he opened the door, he looked back at her; his eyes forlorn.

Caroline looked at him, her arms more relaxed now, and saw that he looked at her with that same gaze which she couldn't identify. She was only used to seeing his expression show anger, but his eyes were softer this time and more at peace. It confused her.

However, it only lasted a second and then he was gone. After she registered the fact he had left, her heart began to slow from the rapid pace it had been beating earlier.

_The nerve of that man! _she thought angrily, as she pulled off her boots and threw them to the ground roughly. _And I didn't even get to interrogate him about my father!_

Caroline laid down on the bed and picked up the book underneath the pillow which she had begun to read a day or so ago, but placed it on her chest for the moment, still thinking about her encounter with Klaus. He was impossible, and cruel and mean, but for a moment she thought she saw the man, not the pirate.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed, glaring at the man in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest in a very unlady like manner, but she didn't care.

"I demand to know, I think I've been here long enough, I have the right to know why I'm here!" she exclaimed in a huff.

Elijah sighed. "I'm sorry, Elena, but I can't tell you."

"Why?!" she screamed, as tears began to fall down her face. "Why take me? Is it that hard to tell me? Or did the Captain tell you not to?"

Elijah moved to his desk and sat in the chair in front of it, trying to avoid Elena's death glare.

"Answer me!"

He turned his head to look at her and shook his head. "I'm under orders not to, the Captain-"

"Damn that evil man, I don't care! Are you _that_ loyal to him that you won't tell me even the smallest detail?" she exclaimed, her brown orbs glistening from the tears she shed.

Elijah hated when women cried, it was the most horrible thing. And he always felt bad, but, he had orders from his brother to not say a word. He wished they didn't have to do this, after all, she was innocent in all this. She had a life at Mystic Falls, and they just took her away. And what was worse is that he couldn't tell her why. He could see she was distraught, but it just made her all the more beautiful. Elijah looked away from her with guilt at his thoughts and decided to focus on the maps he held, rather than the pretty girl sitting on his bed.

"Fine ignore me!" she exclaimed as she began to sob; lying back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling.

Elijah sighed again and wiped his palm over his face, like he was going to regret what he was about to say.

"You're needed, that's all I will say. But soon you'll know because we're making a stop at the Island of Nassau," he explained, but didn't look at Elena.

Elena sat up and frowned. "And what about Caroline? What will happen to her? Why is she here?" she asked, as she propped herself up with her elbows and looked over to the stoic man.

Elijah's jaw locked, as if he were mad about something. "I don't know. Niklaus has a tendancy to take pretty things that don't belong to him, but once he has them, he doesn't let them go. I wouldn't worry about her, I would worry about yourself."

Elena scowled, if that were possible and got up, walking toward him angrily.

"You listen here, you brute. You may be a pirate, so this may be something you wouldn't understand, but we're with each other for life. We protect each other, we help each other and we're loyal to each other, Caroline and I. We are sisters and I won't let anyone do that to her. She isn't a play thing, nor a possession!" she exclaimed shrilly, stopping next to Elijah's chair.

Elijah's eyes turned toward her, surprised by her outburst and notion of family toward the woman whom now resided in his brothers cabin. He pushed his chair out and got up; towering over Elena.

He placed a palm over Elena's cheek and looked into her brown eyes with understanding. He shook his head once. "No Elena, you're wrong. I do understand about family, which is why I do not let you escape and why I do not tell you of your purpose here. My brothers and sister run this ship, they are my life. I would die for Niklaus, because he is my brother. But you are also wrong in the fact that you cannot do a thing to protect that girl now, because she is his. That is why she is here, because he wanted her."

Elena's eyes widened at his statement, and although he had said something along those lines before, she thought him to be over exaggerating, but he wasn't. He was too serious to jest and too sure of his words to be lying.

She cast her eyes to the door, leading out to the corridor and she felt only sadness and despair.

_Why has this happened to us Caroline? Please think of something, we must escape this place!_ she thought. Elijah turned her around by applying pressure to her cheek and she looked at him as silent tears fell.

"I truly am sorry Elena," he spoke softly, before his presence was gone from her personal space and he was back at his desk again.

An hour passed, and Elena has resigned to lie in bed the whole time. Before she knew it she was awoken by Caroline and Elijah was no where to be seen, to her relief.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked groggily.

Caroline knelt by her beside and held her hand. "Elena, I know what they plan for you," she said with a sad tone to her voice.

Elena sat up at this and her eyes widened. "And what is it?" she asked, afraid to know what the answer may be.

"A-are you adopted, Elena?" Caroline asked, hoping that she said no.

Elena nodded. "I was going to tell you, its just, I only recently found out. I didn't want people to look at me oddly, like they do the homeless on the street," exclaimed Elena, her eyes searching Caroline's emerald ones to see how she would react.

The blonde shook her head and let go of her hand as she backed away in shock. Not because Elena hadn't spoken of it before, but because of what Finn had revealed to her had been true.

"Oh, Elena. You don't know that you have a sister do you?" she said with pity.

Elena's eyes widened for the second time that day. "No, you lie!" she exclaimed, unable to believe her friends words.

"I would _never_ lie to you. We have known each other since we were young and we never lie to each other, Elena," said Caroline softly as she walked forward to sit on the bed, facing her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Why would you say that?!" exclaimed Elena, looking into the emerald orbs staring at her, trying to find something that would reveal to her that Caroline was lying, but she wasn't. Pity was the only thing she could see, and it scared her.

"Because, Elena, one of the Mikaelson's told me that the reason you are here is because your identical twin sister, Katerina Petrova, is looking for you. And the reason they captured you was to give you to her for a reward," expained Caroline as tears cascaded down her face in sadness for her best friend. "I'm so sorry, Elena, please know I will do everything I can to get us out of here, I promise you."

Elena nodded as she took in this information. Caroline wrapped her arms around the petit frame of Elena and rested her head on her chest, and Elena rested her arms on her back.

She should be crying with Caroline, but she just couldn't. Maybe it was because it hadn't quite sunk in that she was a mere trading token, or perhaps it was because deep down she knew something like this was the truth. A few people over the years had looked at her strangely as she had walked through the markets in Mystic Falls and once, a man had come up to her asking about where she had been and that he missed her. She had walked away quickly, exclaiming she had no idea what they were talking about.

But most recently, she had noticed a man following her and when she had turned around it was as if he had recognised her and then he fled. It was the most strangest encounter she had. At the time it meant nothing to her, but now that she knew this information, it was obvious that the man she saw would have been the one to inform the Mikaelson family of her whereabouts.

She looked down at Caroline whose golden locks were spread over her face and were wet from her tears. Elena patted her head and shushed her.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Care. Its okay," said Elena reassuringly, which earned her a confused look.

Caroline looked up at her with a frown. "I had a feeling something wasn't right, Caroline. But now that you've told me I have an identical sister, it makes sense."

The blonde accepted her friends words, but was worried. How were they going to get out of here? She was scared for Elena and what would happen to her.

"Elijah said something disturbing about you, though," spoke Elena with an odd tone as if she were still trying to work through her own thoughts about it. "He said that Klaus brought you here because he wants you."

Caroline sat up, letting go of Elena and her brow furrowed even further. "Did he?"

Elena nodded. "Be careful, I know I said that before, but I feel that what you said was true. We need to escape."

Caroline nodded in agreement but her ressolve was faltering, just how would they escape? There was one life boat, that much she was certaian of, but it would never be able to withstand the fury of the sea, not this far away from land.

"I've thought about it, Elena. And the more I think about it, the more discouraged I get. There is a lifeboat, but it won't be able to get us far," said Caroline sadly as she stared out the porthole which was behind Elena's head.

The sea was calm now, but it could change in an instant. The sea could be beautiful and kind, but it could also be rough and cruel; much like life, Caroline had thought bitterly.

Elena placed a hand on Caroline's forearm with reassurance and smiled brightly. "Well, I agree. But, Elijah also mentioned we would be making berth at an island called Nassau."

Caroline's eyes jerked toward Elena and she slowly began to smile at the opportunity the pirates were giving them to escape. "Oh Elena, you always leave the most important parts till last! This is our opportunity!"

Elena nodded. "But, how?" she asked, looking to Caroline questioningly.

"Leave the details to me, but it would basically involve us sending a message to Mystic Falls and then hiding somewhere on the island for a while. Perhaps Lord Salvator could save us! He owns a ship and captain's it, does he not?" queried Caroline.

Elena again nodded. "Yes, but we have only been getting acquainted for a few weeks, I doubt he would be willing to sail all the way to Island Nassau, just for me. Especially against the most blood thirsty pirates in all the seven seas!"

Caroline shook her head. "Maybe, but I saw the way he looks at you. For weeks he has been smitten, Elena. Surely he would go to the ends of the Earth to save you, I saw it in his eyes! But we can only try, we can also send a message to the Duke."

Elena nodded in agreement. Finally, their hopes were starting to lift.

"Elijah didn't happen to mention anything about a prisoner they are holding?" asked Caroline quietly, hoping that her father wasn't dead.

Elena shook her head. "No, oh goodness Caroline! I forgot that they were holding your father, I would have thought you'd asked Klaus."

Caroline looked away and got up from the bed. She began to pace the room until her eyes lay on a very talented drawing of Elijah. It was very detailed and the signature at the bottom showed "KM". She placed a slender finger on the bottom of the page, not believing her eyes.

"Caroline?" prompted Elena, her eyes boring holes into the side of her friend's head.

"I-I didn't get a chance," said Caroline, but her focus was on the drawing. Had Klaus drawn that?

Caroline mentally discarded the idea. _Of course not, Caroline!_ she thought. _The art of drawing requires calmness and feeling._

Elena wasn't buying her act. "What happened? Did you speak to Klaus again? Oh goodness, he didn't hit you again did he?"

Caroline shook her head, but her eyes never left the drawing. "No. He did not. But I got upset and to be honest and much to my guilt, I didn't even think to ask until he had left."

Finally her emerald orbs found her friend sitting on the bed. "Do you think me wicked for that?"

"No, Caroline, never. But maybe you should not be so angry with him, since he seems to not take it well. I know how you can get head strong and prideful at times, but you have to think of your safety now. I can't protect you when you're with him, Caroline. Please, will you do that?" pleaded Elena.

Caroline shook her head. "I refuse to be bullied. _He_ was the one who made the mistake of taking _me_. I can deal with his violence, but I cannot tolerate his rudeness and how he thinks that he can treat me as a possession he can just keep locked away."

Elena could only feel sorry for Caroline. She couldn't stop Caroline once she got in one mindset. But this wasn't the same as in their childhood. This wasn't a toy they were arguing over, and it wasn't a game. Caroline's pride could be her undoing and with the worst repercussions imaginable.

* * *

Caroline snuck back into her cabin and closed the metal door behind her.

"If Niklaus found you wandering it would not bode well for you," said a feminine voice from behind her. She turned around wide eyed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, but make no mistake. We are not friends, the next time I will be obliged to tell him," said Rebekah with a clipped tone. She sat on the bed with one leg crossed over the other and her arms folded over her chest.

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you."

"The thing is, Caroline, I wanted to tell you the reason you're here-" began Rebekah but Caroline interrupted.

"I already know. He thinks I'm his and took me because he wanted me, Elijah already explained that to Elena," said Caroline, her eyes fixed on Rebekah as she folded her arms over her chest, to mirror Rebekah's.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Did he now? Well that may be true, but I wanted to explain to you the reason why Nik is who he is. I see the way he looks at you, and its either something to worry about, or maybe, it is something to nurture but either way, I'll explain it to you. We come from an old family of explorer's from England. My father and mother, Mikael and Esther Mikaelson, were very influential and rich and still are...well, father is. But it wasn't enough. My mother had an affair with someone from the Petrova family, I think he was a servant or someone like that. My father found out about it and waged a war against them, most of them died but at the time, the mother at the head of the Petrova family was giving birth to twins."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Katerina and Elena," stated Caroline as it was all coming together now.

Rebekah nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. The midwife whom helped their mother give birth, arranged for the babies to be sent away as their mansion was being attacked. As she was doing so, she was attacked. She had the babies in her arms and she fell. The first baby, whom was Elena, hit her head and was thought to be dead. Once the soldier caught up to the midwife, he killed her and took Katerina, leaving the other baby behind. One of the butler's, who watched the whole scene, went over to the baby to check that she was dead, but she wasn't. He then took her away and it would seem he took her to Mystic Falls. Meanwhile, after the attack and the Petrova line was killed, apart from Katerina, he then approached mother. He placed a dagger in her heart for her affair."

Caroline took all of the information in, trying to work out where Klaus fit in all of that.

"Klaus was the one who discovered the affair in the first place. He was old enough to know that if he told Mikael of the affair what the end result would be, but he did it anyway. After that, Katerina was brought up with us for some time. However, she ran away after learning of the truth about her parentage and sister and also Mikael was planning on killing her as well when she was of age. A few years passed and finally myself and my brothers found out about what happened. Niklaus promised Mikael that he would kill him. A few years after that, we discovered that Katerina had married an rich old man, he is a crime lord, but of which crimes I am uncertain. He controls an army capable of taking on our father's men, so with that in mind, we set out to find her. Once we did, things didn't go so well. But we found out she is looking for her sister, and so here we are. We have been at sea for years, Caroline. The sea does something to men, sometimes. And after finding out about the reason for our mother's death, I believe he felt responsible and he was, so it took it's toll on Nik and eventually he had shut off all emotions with only this one goal in his mind."

Caroline, whom had taken the chair in front of the desk throughout her explanation of their past, shook her head in pity.

"It doesn't excuse him, but maybe, you can understand him a bit more," spoke Rebekah softly as she got up from the bed and headed toward the door.

Caroline glanced up at her. "But why tell me? What does it matter if I know this or not? I'm only a captive, Rebekah," said Caroline, unable to understand it all.

"Oh Caroline, you're so much more than that. He doesn't know it yet, but you could be the one to save him. I told you because I fear for him. I see him day in and day out and I can tell that if he continues on this path, it will lead to his untimely death. But then you came. I didn't understand at first why he had brought you aboard; I didn't want you aboard the ship either. And then I saw you in the galley with him. I've never seen him like that with _anyone_. Not even us. He never shows remorse, Caroline and it scares me, but its the truth."

Caroline knew what she was saying, but she couldn't. She _couldn't_ do what Rebekah was asking of her. He was a monster, he kidnapped Elena and herself, but she also felt pity for him; for the life he had lead so far. It caused her to see a different side of him that she wouldn't have ever imagined existed.

"I can't do as you ask. I am his captive, what could I possibly do?!" exclaimed Caroline in annoyance.

But Rebekah merely smiled knowingly. "Dear Caroline, love, you have already been doing it." And with those last words, Rebekah opened the doors and left.

Caroline stared at the door in shock and disbelief. _No_, she thought. _I haven't been doing anything!_ Because it was true, she hadn't, had she?

She kept asking herself this throughout the day, until her eyes closed, never to wake until the morning.

It was at this point, the door opened to the cabin. His blue icy orbs stared straight at her body lying motionless in his bed. He walked over to her bed and just stood there staring.

He didn't know what to do. He had been coming every night since he had captured her, just to stare at her sleeping form. And every time, he would just look at her as if he was staring at an angel. Klaus towered over her, wondering how she could be so damned beautiful and yet, so infuriating and defiant.

But what was really on his mind was the fact that he hadn't killed her yet. Or thrown her overboard. He didn't even know himself why he had _really_ taken her. He had captured women before, but none stuck in his mind like the beauty lying in his bed. And he had usually tired of the other ones pretty quickly.

Klaus scraped a hand through his curly blonde locks in confusion and uncertainty. He had been avoiding her as much as possible the last few days, but he realised, he couldn't do it anymore.

Suddenly his expression changed to that of anger. He wouldn't let her to this to him anymore, he was Niklaus Mikaelson! He was a killer, a murderer and pilferer. He shouldn't be the one to be avoiding people out of fear, _Klaus_ was the one to be feared and he would make her learn that this is how it would be from now on.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooo, some of the plot has been revealed, but there will be some more twists and stuff to be revealed later on. haha. Oh and I apologize for the lack of Klaroline moments, but there will be some in the next chapter. Please read and review. _

_Bullet2tm_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hi, thanks everyone for their reviews and support and also for the +alerts too! Love you all, enjoy the next chapter. :) Please don't forget to read and review, thanks muchly._

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"I demand to know where my father is!" yelled Caroline angrily as she stormed into the room.

His icy orbs narrowed dangerously. She had barged into the navigation room, when he had specifically told Elijah to keep her away from that area at all costs. He lowered his crossed legs off the desk, which had been comfortable. But it seemed everywhere this woman went, she caused things to go array, well, that was his own opinion since everyone else seemed think she was quite amiable. Klaus knew better.

"_You_, my dear, do not get to demand _anything_," he said calmly and he stood up and walked to the window opposite Caroline with his back facing her as he looked out at the ocean. He noticed it was starting to get rough which troubled him.

Carolined hissed in anger. "You have him prisoner and I wish to see him," she said as she walked toward him. "Are you listening to me?"

Klaus turned to face her and he was far from amused. "And how would you know that?"

"Does it matter? I wish to see him! You took me prisoner, I at least get to visit _other _prisoners, surely," she said in a condescending way as she folded her arms over her chest.

Klaus turned back to the sea, looking toward the horizon. A storm was coming.

"I do not have him prisoner, sweetheart. But if I did, I would not allow you to see him," he said with finality.

Caroline's emerald orbs widened in shock.

"You're a liar! The Duke said that Niklaus Mikaelson had captured my father after going to battle with his ship!" she exclaimed angrily as she walked toward the window and leaned her shoulder against it to look up at his face. They were very close and so Klaus simply turned his head and looked down at her.

"Really?! Did he say how he knew this? I am many things, Caroline, but a liar is _not_ one of them. I have no need to lie because I could slit your throat at any moment," said Klaus menacingly as he turned his body and sneered down at her.

He inched closer until their faces were almost touching as he grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb; his eyes burning with anger. "If you continue to defy me and insult me, love, I _will_ kill you."

Caroline met his gaze and her eyes showed determination, not fear as she had when he had first spoken to her, which made Klaus even angrier. "You keep saying that, Klaus, but you don't mean it. If you had, I would have been dead already."

With that she pulled away and walked toward the door. She glanced back once again as if trying to understand him. It made him furious. When she shut the door behind her and he was alone, he banged his closed fist against the wooden wall violently, which Caroline had just been leaning against.

Why hadn't he killed her? Why was she here? He hated her, he did! Then why...why was he drawn to her? And why was she so beautiful like an angel? He wished she had been ugly when he had first laid eyes upon her; he wished though, above all, that he'd had the will to leave her behind.

* * *

"Are you sure he wasn't lying Caroline?" asked Elena, whom was brushing her hair with an old comb. It wasn't exactly a brush, but it would have to do for now.

Rebekah wouldn't part with any of her grooming items, especially for Elena to use. So the prisoners had to make do with an old comb Elijah had in the back of his closet.

Caroline glared at her best friend. "I'm sure! Why would he lie? He doesn't like me enough to care what I think of him, so he wouldn't lie if he did have my father captive," explained Caroline with a sigh as she laid back onto the bed from her sitting position.

Her blonde curls sprawled out around her head and she placed her arms above her in a relaxed position.

Elena looked away from Caroline and continued to brush her hair. "I hate him!" howled Caroline as she closed her eyes in frustration. "How can I change him? Its simply ridiculous!"

The browned haired woman stopped mid comb and stared at her friend with confusion. "Caroline?"

The blonde opened her eyes and turned her head toward Elena from the bed. "Oh, Rebekah explained some things to me last night, about their history. She thinks that I will be the one to save him," said Caroline, a little more sombre as she spoke the last words.

When Rebekah had told her the story of their past, it really made her feel remorse for Klaus, but it didn't change the way she felt about their situation. In the end, he still captured herself and Elena and planned to use her. Plus, they were pirates, it really was a no brainer.

They were captives, and they were pirates, it was simple. Wasn't it?

"Why you? Because he's interested in you?" asked Elena genuinely, not trying to sound condescending.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't know. That is just what she iterated to me last night. I don't know how to take it."

Elena walked over and sat beside Caroline worriedly. "No Caroline. He is, I've seen it myself. Before you left to take the dishes away the other night, he was staring at you so intensely, I thought you would have a hole in your cranium. That's what she's talking about, isn't she?"

Caroline looked at Elena as if she had grown another head. "Nonsense Elena! The only reason he would look like that is because he wants to kill me. He says it all the time; threatens me, but then he won't do it! He's either a coward, or he is trying to make me suffer. Either way, I could care less."

Elena frowned. She could see Caroline was not in the mood for her skepticism, so she let it be for now. She handed Caroline the comb, causing her eyes to light up as if she had recieved a lovely gift, as she began to pull the comb through her hair slowly.

"Now, what shall we do? I think we should go up on the deck," said Caroline as she pulled the knots out of her hair.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Elijah said-"

"I know what Elijah said, but we're women and we won't be tamed by the likes of him!" exclaimed Caroline with determination in her eyes.

And Elena was scared. That look always got them in trouble, but like always, she went along with it anyway.

* * *

Elijah walked toward his cabin, after spending most of the morning as 'acting' Captain since Klaus had holed himself up in the navigation room. But then Kol had taken over and he decided to make sure Elena was okay.

As he walked toward the door to his cabin and opened it, his eyes widened in terror. She was gone.

He ran back down the hall, up the stairs to the deck and then walked briskly toward the stairs to the navigation room, when he spotted a brown haired girl just ahead of him. And next to her, was the fair haired one. Caroline.

Elijah strode up to them tensely.

"You shouldn't be up here," he scolded forcefully as his eyes landed on Elena's brown orbs. Her eyes widened in surprise and she glanced toward her friend for it had been her idea in the first place.

He glanced toward Caroline whom simply raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"I know, which makes it all the more exhilarating to be up here," said Caroline with a daring expression.

They had been talking to some of the pirates and had spotted Finn so began to chat to him. There was nothing else to do after all.

"Brother," said Elijah as he saw Finn walk up to them. "You know they shouldn't be up here..."

"Oh, and so we should keep them caged away for months because Niklaus says so? Its just for a little while, Elijah, no harm will come to them I'm sure," said Finn with a smile.

Elijah nodded hesitantly after a few moments of thinking and took his leave. Finn looked to Caroline. "I've been cleaning the cannon balls, you're welcome to join me, it isn't anything spectacular but it is preferable to sitting in a cabin all day, I'm sure." He looked to Elena as well, then turned and headed back to where he came from.

"Come on," said Caroline with a smile, as she grabbed her friend's hand.

Elena struggled along, since she still wore the dress she had on from when she had been captured, where as Caroline wore the clothes she had borrowed from Klaus' wardrobe. It appeared that although the boots were too big for her, they were still easier to walk in.

Finally they came to a stop next to a wooden box which sat next to one of the cannons on the starboard side of the ship. He passed them both two large pieces of material.

"I'm assuming you know how to polish? Its the same sort of action, you pull the cloth from either side, holding either end of the cloth, like this," said Finn as he sat down with his back to the wall of the ship. He rolled a cannonball toward him in between his legs and began the action he just explained with the cloth on top of the cannonball.

Caroline nodded and sat next to him and then Elena sat next to her with them all sitting in a line against the wall of the ship, however, she was much more uncomfortable since she wore a dress. Finn rolled them each a cannonball to start cleaning.

An hour passed and both their arms were very sore. Finn watched them carefully.

"I think that's enough for today," said Finn. "Thank you very much for the help." He rolled their cannonballs away, back to the box and helped Caroline up and then Elena.

He had rough calloused hands, Caroline noticed, but a kind face. He didn't seem at all bad from her few encounters she'd had with him. After all, he was the one to enlighten her about Elena's _part_ in all of this, perhaps he was just too good hearted to let her remain on the ship without her knowing what was going on. Caroline smiled as she grabbed Elena's hand, dragging her to the bow of the ship.

Elena followed willingly and stopped when they reached the front. The breeze was nice but it was starting to get a bit more forceful, however, Caroline didn't care as she liked to feel it on her face. It gave her the misconception that she was alive and free, but she wished the sun would come out again.

She looked over to Elena who had her eyes closed; also taking in the fresh air and breeze.

"Its nice to be out here," said Caroline with a small smile. Elena nodded and turned to face the stern but her eyes widened as her arm hit Caroline in the back.

"Caroline-"

But she already heard the demeaning footsteps, but chose to ignore them. Suddenly she felt fingers digging into her upper arm as she was turned around with force and blue icy orbs pierced into her own closely.

"I told you to stay below," snarled Klaus angrily, his grip getting tighter.

Elena watched on with horror. Is this the way he always treated her?

"And I chose not to listen," she said defiantly, her own expression fierce.

She was brave, but he was stronger. He pulled her along as he walked back toward the entrance to the cabins. Caroline struggled but he kept pulling.

"Y-you're hurting me, Klaus!" she exclaimed, but he ignored her.

Klaus continued to practically drag her toward his room. He unlatched the door quickly, opened it and threw her inside. She staggered inside and came to a stop at his desk which sat on the opposite wall to the door as she placed a hand automatically to her throbbing arm. She turned around quickly and glared at him.

"How dare you? Are you telling me I can't even go upstairs for fresh air?" she asked incredulously.

Klaus simply stared at her evenly. "When I tell you something, you obey it, you do not defy me! That is all you need to know and all I care about," he spat as he narrowed his eyes at her.

He didn't move from his spot at the door and she didn't move from her spot at the desk where she half sat on it and held her arm. He looked to where she was holding her hand and his eyes changed for a split second, but soon after the expression was gone again and so was he as he closed the door tightly behind him.

Klaus closed the door with force and looked to his hand where he had gripped her by the arm. He clenched it closed as he walked down the hall. He wouldn't think about it, he wouldn't! He had seen tears in her beautiful eyes as he had dragged her along, but he couldn't help it. He had been angry. She _knew_ that when he got angry, things just happened. If she had any sense, she wouldn't anger him so, but she did anyway so it was her own fault if he had hurt her, not his.

And that's what he told himself.

Caroline had heard him practically slam the door shut so she walked to the bed and pulled off her shirt and boots. She was half naked but she didn't care, she wanted to examine what he'd done to her arm.

She walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the door open to view herself in the mirror. She moved her body closer so she could examine her upper arm to see that it was red and four distinct circles began to go a sickly purple colour, causing Caroline to huff in annoyance.

"That brute..." she said to herself and she walked back toward the bed and laid down upon it, resting her head on the pillow.

And then she remembered Elena was still on the deck, but she guessed that Klaus wouldn't let anything happen to her since she was needed. She sighed as her eyes began to close slowly and she fell into darkness.

* * *

"You didn't see it, Elijah. Does he always treat her that way?" asked Elena as tears came to her eyes. Seeing Klaus, however rarely it was, was enough to make her fear him, but the way he looked at Caroline but then treated her the opposite? It was more than she could handle.

"Probably, I wouldn't know," said Elijah's deep voice from his desk.

"But you know what he's like. Surely he's had other women aboard here," surmised Elena as she stared at the ceiling from her position on the bed, after being told 'firmly' to go back to Elijah's room.

Elijah sighed and looked toward her. "Yes, but he either got rid of them the next time we berthed or he killed them. We won't know until either one of those two things happen."

Elena's eyes widened as she shot up, glaring at him. "How can you say that? How can you allow that?"

"There is not much I can do, Elena."

"There is so much you could do, Elijah, you just choose _not_ to do it, you coward!" she exclaimed angrily getting up and walking toward him.

He shook his head as he turned to look at her. "He is the Captain and he is my brother. I cannot defy him...he doesn't take betrayal lightly. Besides, I would never do that to him."

"I'm not asking you to challenge him to a duel, Elijah. I'm asking that you talk to him about the way he treats her. It was his idea to capture her, so he should at least treat her like a guest!" she exclaimed, unable to believe the situation they were in.

Elijah laughed humorlessly. "We are pirates Elena, _pirates_. We do what we like, when we like and we take what we want. And unfortunately for Caroline, she captured the eye of the most broken, malicious, vengeful and murderous pirate in the Seven Seas."

Elena backed down, sort of seeing Elijah's point. "Then what are _you_?" she asked, confused at his statement and yet, he was a pirate as well.

Elijah got up off his chair, continuing to look into her eyes with a blank expression. "I'm probably just as bad," he said softly, towering over her as he placed a hand on her cheek.

She simply stared up at him with a confused look on her face, before she backed away and headed back to bed, leaving Elijah wondering why he had made such a gesture in the first place.

* * *

Finn had watched the exchange from where he had been standing near the canon. He found it interesting. He had known that Klaus had been watching Caroline when she was talking to him earlier, before Elijah had caught them, and then when they were cleaning the cannonballs. Why he hadn't come down sooner was a mystery to him, but Klaus was like that. A mystery. He had never been consistant and he had never been able to predict his behaviour at all. But then Caroline came aboard and things were beginning to change. He was still a loose cannon, Finn knew that, but at least he knew that he would consistantly be angered by her without fail and he would always want her to do what he wanted. And that was something he could predict. But somehow, he didn't believe it would always be anger that Caroline brought out in Klaus.

Finn looked out at the ocean.

_A storm is coming,_ he said as he noticed the waves seemed to be higher and more choppy. They would be in for a rough one either tomorrow or the next day as it was pretty late now.

He went back to work.

* * *

"Don't get any ideas. I'm the Captain," he said as he stared out at the ocean before them. It was clear at the moment and the sun shone brightly, causing the ocean to glint at times near the horizon.

"Yes Sir, Tyler Sir," mocked the man from behind him.

Tyler heard footsteps behind him and turned his body around to face them properly. "You mock me Stefan, but you know why I must lead this ship."

Stefan sighed. "Yes. And you know why _I'm_ here."

Tyler nodded.

"Is this where the tea party is?" asked another voice as he walked up the stairs to the stern. "You shall invite me at once!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and Tyler merely glared. "Are you saying we are prissy?" asked Tyler in mock annoyance.

"I needn't answer that, Tyler old boy. I think you know," he said in a whisper at the end. "But all jest aside, how far are we from the Island of Nassau?"

"A long way Damon, can you please stop asking?" asked Stefan as he raised an eyebrow at his brother. He walked over and began to lean on the wooden railing on the side of the ship with his arms folded over his chest in a relaxed way, despite the sway of the ship.

Damon walked over to his brother and followed suit.

"So Stefan, why is Damon here?" asked Tyler skeptically, not taking his eyes off the horizon and the sun's position. He tended to use celestial navigation so as not to use a compass, though it didn't hurt to use a compass sometimes too.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Well, Elena and I have a connection you see..." said Damon but when he looked toward his brother, he recieved a heated glare. "Fine, I'm here to support my foolish brother of course. Maybe I'll also meet some damsell who will have low morals, you know how I love that."

Tyler chuckled. Damon was Damon after all; womaniser extroadinaire.

"Well, I estimate a week or less if the weather keeps fair," said Tyler, then looked back to the Salvator brothers with determination. "But just so you know, when we get to their ship, you'll leave Niklaus Mikaelson to me."

This earned Tyler quite a few objections.

"You vile idiot, no, no deal!" exclaimed Damon as he walked angrily over to Tyler. "We never promised any such thing."

Tyler didn't budge or feel intimidated in the least. "I am a soldier, you aren't," said Tyler simply. "I know you care for Elena; both of you do."

It wasn't a secret that Stefan had been courting Elena while his brother had been watching them in the shadows, pining for a woman he could never have. It was always a competition between the two and although he had jested about it earlier, what he spoke was the truth. He was here to save Elena.

"But...you are merely two rich men with no real fighting qualities. I will do you justice in the fight, I promise you," he explained as he adjusted his Captain's hat slightly.

Stefan watched Damon's face falter as he was unable to come up with a response. "We did fencing, so ha! The jest is on you, soldier!" said Damon finally, causing Stefan to chuckle at his antics.

"It is true, Tyler. But, we will see what happens when the time comes. You could always train us a bit while we are sailing to our destination and you know Damon, he won't rest until he is equal," said Stefan, trying to accommodate the both of them.

Tyler mulled over his suggestion before answering. "Fine. I want you to know something though before you feel betrayed later on," he said turning back to them with the same look as before. "I will save Caroline first. You two do as you must, but I will always choose her first."

Damon smirked at his friend and nodded. "I understand, old friend. And you must know that we will also choose Elena first as well."

Tyler nodded solemnly, before they were all back to jest, as good friends do. After all, he may be a soldier and they were rich lords, but they had all been friends for a long time. And this wasn't a fight over the football or a toy because they were grown up now. They had women whom they cared about with their lives in the balance and soon they would be divided because of that.

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and noticed that the blankets were pulled over her. She sat up as the blankets fell to her lap and stretched in a most unladylike manner as her eyes squinted as she yawned.

She then flipped the covers off and placed her feet on the ground, still taking in her surroundings in her groggy state. And that was when her eyes widened and she screeched.

"You perverted brute!" she screamed loudly and hurriedly pulled the corner of the blanket to her bare chest area. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight due to the window that was located directly above the bed which allowed her angry form to be splashed with natural light.

He simply stared, he heard her say something but he hadn't really listened. As he looked at her, he noticed how angelic she really looked and how the moonlight really captured her form nicely. From the way her long, slender legs curled to one side half under the blanket to her soft sensual lips and fierce, emotional emerald coloured eyes which stared at him angrily. He committed the scene to his memory for later, minus her bruises on her upper arm which he noticed were more prominent now.

"Why are you in here? Did you see anything?" she exclaimed in an alarmed voice as her face began to flush from what he might have seen of her.

"I did," he said simply, his icy blue orbs stared at her form through the shadows. "And this is _my_ room."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and turned away from him. "D-did _you_ place the blanket around me?" she hesitated as she spoke, still not looking toward him.

He had in fact came in earlier and saw her half naked form sprawled upon his bed; how temped he'd been to simply wake her up and ravish her, but he knew that it would have been forced on her part. He was blood thirsty and murderous and also a theif, but he did not violate women in that way. Another reason why he had held himself back was because even if he had, he would have had to get rid of her. He always did once he laid with a woman and he wasn't ready to do that yet. So he had simply placed the blanket over her gently as he had pushed a strand of her blonde curly hair away from her eyes as she slept soundly.

"No. Perhaps you did it in your sleep," he lied after a few moments of silence and reminiscence. "I would suggest being more modest, especially since you are amongst pirates and thieves." He spoke the last statement with ice in his voice.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here when I awoke, did I? You're _never_ here," she said angrily as she laid back down on the pillow.

Klaus, whom had been sitting at his desk, decided to get up from his chair and walked toward her. The sound of his sword 'clinking' against his belt buckle made Caroline aware that he had stopped right in front of the bed. She looked up at him as he towered down at her.

"Don't get used to having the room to yourself, sweetheart. I have been busy making preparations for our journey but that is over now and I will be residing in here most nights. Also, that's _my_ bed you are slumbering on and there is only _one,_" he said pointedly, with a cold glare.

Caroline frowned and realised what he was saying immediately. "I'm not sleeping with _you_!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes dangerously at how she had spoken as if he was the plague. "You can and you will, love. Unless you would prefer the floor," he said as he pointed toward the floorboards below.

"Or you can find me another place to sleep, how about I sleep with Elena?" she asked hopefully, but he shook his head once.

He was getting angry at how arguementative she always was with him. "You will stay in this room, as I've commanded you to do more than once."

"Fine! I'll sleep on the floor then," she said as she went to get up but remembered her attire.

Caroline had sat up again with the sheets covering her bare breasts and part of her mid-section was exposed. Klaus didn't bother to hide the fact that he was looking at her body without remorse.

"Well don't look! I will sleep on the floor as that is the only option left to me," said Caroline angrily as she looked at him as if waiting for him to turn around.

But he simply glared at her in annoyance. Why did she seem so repulsed of the idea of them sleeping in the same bed? He had taken her for a reason after all, he just hadn't found the right moment to bed her yet. Klaus would have done it already, but he had been caught up with other things and that is what he kept telling himself.

"You will stay in the bed," he said with a clipped tone as his narrowed eyes pierced into her soul.

Caroline refused and shook her head. "No, I refuse-"

Klaus pointed toward the pillow. "You will do as I say."

The blonde haired beauty narrowed her eyes in defiance but stayed fast. She wouldn't give in, she wouldn't! He was a brute and a monster and she hated the captor whom stood before her.

"Lay down, Caroline," he said calmly, almost a bit too calm. Much like the calm before the storm.

"No."

Klaus breathed and then lowered his arm. "I'm trying to remain calm, but you're testing my patience, sweetheart."

"Then don't demand ridiculous things. I could _never_ sleep with the likes of you!" she exclaimed angrily as she gripped the blanket to her chest tightly with both arms.

Suddenly the blanket was ripped from her body and she was roughly pushed back onto the pillow. Her head hit the wall slightly, but nothing to damage or cause her to bleed.

Caroline turned toward the wall in a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest quickly so as to protect her dignity. She felt the bed shift and she straight away knew that Klaus was now next to her; she could feel his side against her back due to the small size of the bed. The blankets were then returned and she felt warmer again, however, that didn't grant her any salvation on the situation.

Nothing more was said.

* * *

Caroline awoke to find the bed empty, much to her delight. She stretched and noticed it was dark out but when she inspected the view outside, realised it was merely overcast as the sun was hidden deeply behind an array of clouds which looked as though they would never end. It had to be morning she surmised as Klaus was nowhere to be seen. She then quickly got dressed and headed toward Elijah's room.

She knocked and Elena answered, directing her to enter.

"Caroline," smiled Elena, whom was combing her hair again.

Caroline half smiled before placing herself on the bed next to Elena.

"I absolutely hate that man!" she exclaimed angrily.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Klaus?"

Caroline glared at Elena. "Yes you dolt, Klaus!"

The brown haired beauty ignored her friend's insult and continued to combe her long locks of hair.

"What has he done this time?"

"What hasn't he done, Elena? Last night I didn't expect him to be there and he found me half naked, lying on the bed, but what is worse is that he says that I have to get used to the fact that he will be sleeping in there and he said that I will have to sleep with him since there is only one bed!" exclaimed Caroline in frustration as she looked to her friend who didn't seem that bothered.

"He slept with me last night," continue Caroline with a dark look upon her face. "And he wonders why I protest!"

Elena kept quiet.

"Why is it that you are allowed to have the bed to yourself, when I must be stuck with Klaus at close proximity?!" asked Caroline in outrage as she raised her arms in the air as she fell backwards onto the mattress.

Again Elena made no comment and looked downward as she combed her hair.

Caroline frowned and looked to her friend. Then a lightbult lit in her mind and her eyes widened in realisation. "No...he doesn't..."

"Look, its not what you think. But I have been doing it since we got here, Caroline," said Elena with a shrug.

Caroline looked incredulously at Elena. "I thought we promised each other we wouldn't succumb to any of the pirates whims, what happened to that Elena?!"

Elena snapped her gaze toward Caroline in annoyance. "And I am _keeping_ it, but, it is the same situation you find yourself with Klaus now. Elijah simply sleeps next to me and he is a gentleman and keeps his hands to himself."

The blonde looked toward Elena and sighed. "...and I'm just the lucky one whom got to have the bed to herself for a few days...I'm sorry Elena, its just I'm so very tired of Klaus's outbursts and demands."

Elena's gaze softened and she nodded with an apologetic smile. "I too am sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just assumed the same was happening to you, which is why I refrained from mentioning it," she said as she passed the combe to Caroline.

She accepted it, but as she pulled it down her first part of hair, the boat jerked roughly as it hit what appeared to be a large wave. More so than it had been before.

Elena peeked out of the porthole window and her eyes scanned the sea. "Looks like its getting really bad," observed Elena. She looked back to Caroline worriedly. "Do you think it will storm?"

Caroline nodded as she continued to combe her knotted hair. "There isn't even any sun, I can only assume it is in fact morning."

Elena looked back out of the window, except this time, her gaze fell on the dark grey clouds that filled the sky. No blue skies and no sign of the clouds dissapating any time soon.

Suddenly a huge cracking noise occurred. It was thunder. It made both their hearts quicken from the abrupt noise.

Caroline had a bad feeling about today.

After breakfast and after totally ignoring Klaus' presence, she took all the dishes to the galley as she had taken it upon herself to do after each meal now. She began to scrape the scraps into the makeshift bin when she noticed someone else standing in the doorway to the hall. She turned to find Kol standing there with an odd smile upon his face.

"You fight wickedly, you know?" he said, his smile not disappearing in the slightest. He leaned against the door frame with a cocky aire about him and watched Caroline's every move.

"And you fight poorly," she quipped, causing Kol's smile to lessen.

"Funny girl, aren't you? You do realise I'm a pirate, don't you, sweetheart?" he asked; sounding like a younger Klaus which made her shiver slightly.

She finally finished scraping the leftovers in the bin and turned toward the sink, but not before casting a wary glance toward Klaus's younger brother whom was staring intently at her still.

"Yes," she spoke quietly.

"Then you should watch what you say, don't you think?" he said with a bit of ice at the end.

Caroline turned on the tap and began to rinse the plates. "Why? He's never going to let me go...is he?"

Kol remained silent for a moment. "There is only one way he will let you go."

Caroline turned toward him with slight hope evident in her eyes. "But you wouldn't know you were free anyway, because you would be swimming with the fish in Davey Jones's Locker."

Her eyes widened as she turned swiftly back to the dishes; scrubbing quickly and sharply in annoyance.

Kol smirked at this. "You'll never be free again, Caroline. Maybe if you hadn't tried to save that girl, you could have been free but then again, maybe what ever alternate decision you made, it wouldn't have mattered. Because Nik saw you and that was enough."

"You're wrong!" she exclaimed as she turned around angrily; glaring at him.

Kol ignored her outburst and turned to leave. "It was good talking to you, _prisoner_," he said maliciously with a tormenting grin. And then he was gone.

Caroline stopped scrubbing and stared at the wall in front of her as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Here are some more, Caroline," said Rebekah as she entered.

Caroline nodded.

"Thanks," she said in a naselly tone due to the tears she had shed, causing her nose to run as well. .

Rebekah frowned. "What did he do?" she asked curiously, looking at Caroline's back.

The blonde captive shook her head before smiling and looking toward Rebekah who seemed neither bothered nor caring.

"Nothing I can't handle," spoke Caroline as she turned back to the dishes.

Rebekah shook her head. _She has no idea,_ thought Rebekah as she walked back out of the galley. _He will _destroy_ you, Caroline._

* * *

"Pull up the sails, do it!" screamed Klaus at the top of his voice.

"Ay ay, Cap'n," said a random pirate whom was not a part of his family, as he scurried away.

Klaus now stood up at the stern, behind the helm of the ship. The ship swayed violently due to the wind and storm which had suddenly appeared. He had feared there would be a storm soon as the day had begun with clouds, causing the waves to be rough, but now it had escalated to enormous proportions. The waves collided loudly against the sides of the ship with the large overspray crashing onto the deck violently.

His workers; his pirates, scurried around the place, doing what needed to be done to get the ship through the storm. Kol was sitting up in the crows nest at the very top of the main mast as he had been on 'look out' earlier and was being thrashed around, but he couldn't very well leave that position now since it was too rough to travel down the ropes to the deck.

Elijah was directing and helping the other pirates secure the sails by tying the rigging on to the cleats which took great strength and team work. It was also hard because the wind was fierce and the rain pelted down like crazy, not to mention the deck was slippery as all hell.

Finn was directing most of the pirates on the other side whom were also tying down rigging. It was a large ship, one of the largest in the world, so it took a lot of people to help secure it, especially in a storm.

Rebekah stood just below the last stair before reaching the deck behind the closed door, just staring outside the window. Her eyes were full of fear as she gripped the sides of the walls surrounding her so as not to fall backwards. The sheer force of the waves and wind were causing the boat to constantly dip to one side, then to the other and she could hear various items in the galley shatter or fall to the floor unceremoniously, but she didn't care at this point. She was worried for her dear brother Kol and the others, but mainly Kol.

She bit her lip nervously as she felt a presence behind her.

"What's happening?" asked a familiar voice.

Rebekah didn't bother to turn around to look at her, mainly because she knew if she did she would fall. "It's a storm, Caroline, what do you think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked, with a hint of care in her voice.

Rebekah didn't answer as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Are we going to sink?" asked Caroline, after not getting an answer.

But Rebekah couldn't hear her, because she was already gone. She had pulled the door open violently as she ran to help her brother. The top of the mast began to crack, she could see it plainly, where as everyone else was pre-occupied and wouldn't have heard it either since it was noisy with thunder and the wind. But she had been watching like a hawk, as if she had expected something bad to happen.

Caroline ran up the stairs to the open door but she stood there just watching Rebekah with horror. She watched as Rebekah had run across the deck to the mast and began to climb the rope ladder which led up to the crows nest. Caroline watched the scene switching from the crows nest to Rebekah and noticed that the mast was going to break before Rebekah got there. She looked around from her position to see if there was a rope that Kol could use to climb down on before the mast broke and before Rebekah climbed to the top and noticed one that hung loose which seemed to be connected to one of the smaller sails.

But should she help him after he so easily mocked her without remorse? Without caring? He was going to murder her after all before she got captured. Caroline looked to the top of the mast and noticed it was about to break and she moved without thinking.

She ran across the deck, slipping a little along the way and dodging some of the pirates who told her to get out of the way. She reached the roped and pulled it along with her until she reached the main mast. She looked up at Kol whom stared at her in shock.

"Take it!" she screamed over all the commotion.

Kol didn't hesitate and jumped off as the rope took his full weight as the crows nest fell onto the deck, shattering into pieces of shrapnel. Some pieces lodged into the sides of the ship and impaled some of the pirates. Some of them shot past Rebekah and whizzed into the rope ladder she was currently climbing down cutting them in various places. She was about half-way down, which was at least at a distance where she could possibly die if she fell.

Rebekah screamed and Caroline's eyes widened in horror and she ran over to the bottom of the ladder. Caroline scanned the deck to see if there was another rope, but it seemed the rest were being tied down. As she scanned the area, she noticed that Rebekah's brother's were now aware of the situation and Kol was still climbing down the rope he had grabbed onto.

Elijah was beginning to walk over, but then another issue arised as one of the ropes snapped on his side so he had to run back. Finn had noticed but had to finish tying down a rope but he yelled over at Klaus and then his icy blue orbs went to their direction, however, Caroline hadn't noticed. She was still scanning the area.

"Rebekah!" she screamed, causing the other blonde to stare down at her in fear.

She was losing grip and could feel the rope she was holding onto had began to fray. "Its breaking, Caroline!"

"I know! There's no other ropes, Kol is still using the other one...you have to jump. I'll break your fall!" she screamed.

Suddenly a large wave crashed onto the deck. Caroline managed to brace herself but Rebekah had slipped and was falling, and all she could hear was a blood curdling scream.

_No, she is falling too far over,_ thought Caroline in a panic.

With the sway of the ship as she had fallen, she knew that Rebekah was going to hit the side of the ship and possibly die. Without thinking, Caroline ran quickly to where Rebekah was about to fall and leapt up just at the right moment and caught her in mid air.

They both began their descent to the depths of the ocean. Rebekah looked into Caroline's eyes and emerald met blue. For a moment, they understood each other and Rebekah did something she knew she would regret if they lived through it. She hugged Caroline as they hit the ocean's surface, but Rebekah was thankful that at least she hadn't hit the side of the ship due to Caroline's heroics as she would be in much more worse pain than she already was.

It went in slow motion for a moment as the water engulfed their bodies, and just before Caroline's entire face was covered in the salty water of the sea, she thought she heard someone scream her name, but maybe she had been imagining things. She gripped Rebekah's hand tightly.

_I'm sorry, Elena, _she thought as her eyes closed.

* * *

_**A/N: **A little cliff hanger hehe. Always gotta have some action though! Please don't forget to read and review. _

_Bullet2tm_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hi everyone. So sorry about the cliff hanger, but sometimes, it's just a necessity :P Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and for the +alerts, and as always they give me inspiration! Thanks. Anywyas, please enjoy and don't forget to read and review :) PS: Sorry for the wait haha._

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Daddy!" a young Caroline exclaimed, enveloping her father in a hug as he kneeled down on one leg to embrace her. He picked her up and spun her around before placing her back on the ground. _

_"Sweetie, I've missed you," he smiled. _

_"I was worried Daddy, I thought you weren't ever coming back," she exclaimed as tears began to form. _

_He looked into her emerald orbs with a serious look upon his face and shook his head. "I'd never leave you, my sweet Caroline."_

_Caroline smiled with happiness as she leaned in closer and tightened her hold around her father's neck. "You look even more like your mother every day."_

_He let Caroline go and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're _special_ Caroline. God smiled upon me the day your mother granted me you and I will never leave you, I promise."_

_Caroline nodded and looked up at her father and smiled. "Daddy. I know you have to go away all the time, but I'll stay strong for you until you return. Someone has to keep my mother safe."_

_William Forbes smiled and nodded. "Of course! You _are_ strong; stronger than anyone I've ever met. You've always kept the people you love safe which is why I have to go and keep you all safe too."_

_She watched her father walk into the house and embrace her mother. Her emerald orbs watched his back, wondering how long it would be until he had to go again. And when that time came, she would be strong for her mother. _

_Suddenly water began to engulf the path. It trickled down through the bushes and rushed toward the front door fiercely. Caroline screamed but no sound came. She watched in terror as her parents were swept away screaming and held her hand in front of her, trying to grab them as she too was drawn away by the depths of water that surrounded her._

Her eyes widened, but she could only see darkness. It was cold and she was wet. Her eyes registered where she was...she was in the ocean! She realised she was still holding onto Rebekah's hand tightly. She wasn't sure how she managed to regain consciousness and she cursed her body for doing so. All she could think about was how she needed air desperately.

She began to take in ocean water into her lungs and then darkness enveloped her. Caroline's last thoughts were how she was sorry that she had to leave Elena alone with those gastly pirates...and how she was sorry that she couldn't do as Rebekah had asked of her.

* * *

He'd seen it happen but he couldn't believe it. He didn't know why he did it, but his brain obviously wasn't functioning right.

"Caroline!" he had yelled desperately as he rushed down the steps from the helm and toward where Caroline and Rebekah had just fallen off the side of the ship.

Elijah was behind him. "Get me a rope."

The rope was handed to him hastily. He didn't know whom had given it to him and he didn't care. He tied it around his waist and looked to Elijah, then Finn whom was standing on the opposite side.

"You can't Klaus, its too much of a risk!" exclaimed Finn, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Klaus hit it away angrily.

He heard footsteps behind him, it was Kol. Suddenly the ship swayed abruptly and another furious wave crashed onto the deck. "Hoist me up when I have them."

Then he dived into the ocean below. The waves were perilous and rough but he dove through them. He swam with vigour until he spotted two figures a few metres below.

He tried to block out the fact that they seemed lifeless and unmoving and headed toward them quickly. He grabbed a hold of Caroline by the upper chest, then swum toward Rebekah. But he found once he had the both of them, he couldn't swim fast enough to the surface, and they were dying.

He looked toward Caroline his eyes focusing through the darkness and then toward his dear sister Rebekah. As he was about to make his choice, someone grabbed onto Rebekah and rushed her to the surface. Klaus did the same as he quickly reached the top of the water and realised Kol had been the one to dive in after him.

The waves crashed into the both of them and they both struggled to keep themselves and the two women afloat and above the water.

"Hoist them up!" Elijah screamed through the storm.

Four pirates beside him pulled on the ropes holding his brothers, sister and Caroline. They heaved and pulled until finally two arms emerged around the top of the railing. Finn rushed to Kol's rope and Elijah to Klaus's rope.

"Quickly!" yelled Elijah to Finn.

Finn grabbed onto Rebekah's arm and Elijah grabbed Caroline's. Klaus pulled himself over the edge of the railing and jumped onto the deck with Kol soon following. Klaus fell backwards and leaned his back against the side of the ship as his chest went in and out heavily and Kol merely bent over with his hands on his knees as he caught his breath from the ordeal.

Finn laid Rebekah on the floor of the deck and so did Elijah with Caroline. They seemed to be motionless and weren't breathing.

"They're not breathing!" yelled Finn as he began to pump his sister's chest. Klaus got up quickly in realisation as Elijah worked on Caroline.

Coughing and spluttering was heard from Rebekah and soon after Caroline began to stir and coughed up some sea water which had lodged into her lungs earler.

Caroline came to for a second as she looked next to her to find Rebekah staring at her with an odd look upon her face.

"Y-you saved me," she spluttered as if not really believing that it had happened. Rebekah lost consciousness soon after and was carried away.

Caroline breathed in and out heavily, still enduring the after effects of being brought back to life. Soon after she was carried away, but she did not know whom was carrying her or where they were taking her.

She looked up and swore she saw blue eyes, she wasn't sure, but it was only for a second before she lost consciousness yet again.

Rebekah awoke and gasped. She slowly sat up looked around her to realise she was in her cabin.

"I'm glad you're okay, sister," said a young voice. She turned to find her blue orbs staring at her youngest brother. Kol.

She nodded and then finally registered that her hands and legs were sore. She now had blisters on her palms from climbing the rope and holding on for dear life, and her legs because she wasn't used to climbing the rope ladder. Rebekah audibly groaned from the pains and sat up slowly with her back to the wall as she stared at her brother with a small smile.

"So are you. So Caroline was successful in saving your life," said Rebekah with a hint of confusion and disbelief.

Kol nodded in return. He was alright and that was something that would bother him for a long time, the fact that the woman they had captured had _saved_ his life, not attempted to end it.

"Why did she do it?" Kol asked, though it was more to himself, as he stared out the port hole above Rebekah's bed.

"I don't know Kol! I'm not a person who reads minds am I? Now get out so I can change!" exclaimed Rebekah angrily, causing Kol to narrow his eyes at her outburst.

He got out of the chair he had sat in front of her bed and scowled at her. "Fine! Its the last time I save you, sister, you ungrateful wench! You're in a right mood!" he yelled as he stormed toward the door and slammed it behind him as he left.

Rebekah sighed and looked to the door where her brother had exited hastily seconds ago and shut her eyes for a moment. She wondered the same question, why?

_Why did you save me you foolish girl?_

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes and blinked quickly, registering her surroundings. For a moment, she wondered if she were dreaming or not since the last time she opened her eyes she had been underwater.

She groaned when she began to move, finding that her stomach area was tender and that she was completely naked. The events of what happened before she blacked out were played in her mind and she realised that her stomach must have been sore from when she impacted with Rebekah in an attempt to save her from getting her neck broken on the side of the ship, for them to plunge to the depths of the ocean anyway.

"Yes. I'd imagine it would hurt, sweetheart," said a voice from the shadows.

Her emerald orbs squinted to find his sillouette at his desk. His eyes found hers but she couldn't help but notice that his words held anger.

"How did-"

"You are an imbecile and you are stupid, but above all, you disobeyed me!" he exclaimed as he roughly backed his chair up and stood, continuing to stare at her.

He was livid. But Caroline wasn't exactly just going to take what he said lightly.

"I beg your pardon, _Captain_," began Caroline, saying the last word sarcastically. "I saved your sister! You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you..._thanking you_?! Why did you feel it was necessary to try and save her? Finn or Elijah, whom were nearest to Rebekah would have dove in to save her-"

Caroline shook her head furiously and glared at her captor. "No, she would have died Klaus. She was falling and was heading toward the deck. Not far enough to hit the ocean and even then, she may not have survived the fall if I hadn't been there to break the ocean surface with her."

Klaus narrowed his eyes further and they both glared at each other for what seemed like eternity. He didn't understand why she had done it, but he was angry anyway. He didn't know why because he knew that what she was saying was sound, but he didn't like the fact that he had _felt_ something when she had fallen; that he had shown everybody on the deck that he had cared.

He walked toward her and stared down at into her beautiful eyes and wished to every god imaginable that he could just have left her to die. But he could never do that, even if he went back in time to change it.

"Why must you always argue with me?" he asked more softly this time as he sat on the bed adjacent to her.

Caroline was sitting up now against the wall with the sheets covering her chest. She was still glaring at him, but at the same time, she was asking herself why she had cared so much at the time. Perhaps it was because Rebekah had not really done anything to her, only that she hadn't exactly protested when she and Elena had been captured. Or maybe it was because she didn't want anyone to die. She had always been the protector to those she cared about and even to people she hardly knew, back in Mystic Falls that is. But the thing was, despite the fact Rebekah was indeed a pirate and she shouldn't have cared that her life would have ended at that time, she wouldn't have been able to bare it if Rebekah had died knowing that she could have prevented it.

"Why must you always be angry with me? Why did you capture me? Why do you keep me in your bed? I ask all these questions of you all the time, yet, I get no answers," spoke Caroline finally as she placed her arms over her chest.

This angered Klaus as he leaned over and grasped her cheek.

"Sweetheart," he said dangerously with the look Caroline always feared. "You really love to test me, don't you?"

Caroline frowned. "No Klaus. I don't. I won't take back what I did. I don't care what you have to say about the matter," she said in an annoyed tone.

Klaus's grip on her cheek began to tighten, and she felt it. She gasped as it began to hurt.

"You _should _care!" he yelled angrily as he let go of her and got up. He walked toward the small round table which sat near the wardrobe which held a few books and some maps and threw them to the floor in one sweep of his arm in anger. "Why do you do this to me Caroline? Why?!"

Caroline flinched as the books and maps hit the floor. His yelling she was used to, but he hadn't lost it like this before and it frightened her.

"I'm not," she got out after a few seconds, not knowing what to say to sate his anger.

"But you _are_!" he yelled as he turned to look at her with an odd look upon his face. "I tried to get you out of my mind but you're always here." Klaus pointed his index finger to his temple as he said the last comment.

"I keep trying to tell myself that you're just another woman, just some woman that I picked up who is beautiful without a doubt, but simply a woman just the same. But then you save people, pirates I might add, and you protect those you love and you question me at every turn; defy me. No one has ever done that before and lived...never!"

Caroline watched him rant on. She felt something in her cheeks as he mentioned her beauty, but her thoughts were on his infatuation with her. Everything Finn had said was true. He fancied her, but it was deeper than what she had thought. She pitied him because he was a broken man. He was heartless and cold but now she was here, it was confusing him and making him do things he would never do. But she felt _something, _and it scared her.

"Did you save me?" she asked as silence began to envelop the room. She looked at him, prompting him to say something since he seemed to be less angry than earlier now that he had gotten what he had wanted to say off his chest.

"Yes. I don't know why, but I did," he said quietly, so quiet that if it weren't just them in the room and if the storm hadn't subsided (which it had), she wouldn't have heard him.

"Klaus, _you_ were the one who brought me here. If you didn't want me-"

"But I did, didn't I?!" he yelled angrily. "You think I care about you?! I don't! You're just a pretty woman who happened to catch my eye when I was after that girl, that's all! You're nothing...you're ordinary!"

But he was merely just trying to convince himself.

Caroline's eyes began to water and she quickly realised she was crying. All his yelling and hurtful words seemed to be getting the better of her, but she shouldn't care; shouldn't, but did anyway.

Klaus looked to her face and noticed her eyes were glistening. She was crying. He always hurt her, whether it be physically or mentally, because that is what he did. He hurt people. But he refused to let it bother him, she deserved it, didn't she? For the stunt she pulled earlier.

_For almost dying on me,_ his conscience thought.

And like always, that is what he kept telling himself, even though he knew it to be a lie.

Caroline didn't say anything for she didn't know _what_ to say. They were hurtful words for her to hear, but they were the truth. She was just ordinary, but it was hard to hear the words said out aloud.

"I think its time you learnt to do as I tell you to do," he said as he walked toward the bed calmly.

Caroline's eyes widened as he moved toward her. She was scared at what he was going to do. She had learnt now that Klaus had odd mood swings. One minute he would be cool and sarcastic, then next he was sad and then angry. But it was when he was calm and quiet that she worried the most.

He pulled up the covers to a point, noticing Caroline holding her hands on her breasts in order to cover naked body from him. She flinched and backed away into the corner with her knees up to her stomach as she hugged the front of them causing her to be in an upright fetal position.

Klaus let go of the covers, undid his belt and sword which fell to the floor and got in the bed beside her. But to Caroline's surprise, he turned his back to her and pulled the covers up.

Caroline's heart began to slow for she had thought he was going to do something else.

"I would never do that to you, love. I am many things, but I do not force myself on women, ever," he spoke, cutting through the silence. He was now eerily calm, Caroline noticed.

Caroline's matted blonde locks covered her eyes from when she had hurriedly tried to get away from him and her emerald orbs peered through them as she stared at his form lying with his back to her.

"You'll get cold, just lay down," he said softly as he turned slightly to look at her, his previous anger seemlingly had vanished.

Eventually she relaxed and did as he asked her to, placing herself with some space between them and faced the wall silently.

"Did you take my clothes off?" she asked absently.

"Yes. They were drenched and you would have frostbite by now if I had not, besides, I've seen you half naked before," he said with a shrug.

Caroline sighed and accepted his answer, trying not to think about the fact he had seen her intimately. "T-thank you, for saving me."

Klaus didn't respond, but he liked what he felt when she had said it.

She realised his last statement about her learning to obey him was more rhetorical, rather than him teaching her a lesson now and she began to believe there might actually be a side to the heartless pirate which didn't involve being a dirty, underhanded murderer and thief. Not that she cared since she was trying to figure out a way for Elena and herself to escape his clutches. She didn't care and even if she did she couldn't think about that now.

Caroline Forbes had to think of Elena, her best friend. She was more important than petty thoughts about the man next to her. She kept telling herself not to think about it, but a very small part of her, deep, deep in the recesses of her heart began to open up; it began to reserve a spot for him without her even knowing it. And later, it would reveal itself at a time she wouldn't expect.

* * *

Elena paced the room. She walked to one side, then the next.

Elijah was fed up and turned his head to look at her pointedly, but she didn't glance at him at all. He cleared his throat, causing her to stop suddenly and glare at him.

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed as she folded her hands over her chest in annoyance.

The eldest brother merely sighed. "Klaus saved her, there is nothing more that needs to be said about it."

"Nothing more needs to be said about it?" she parrotted. "You are a _vile_ man and how dare you say I should leave it be when my best friend is nearly killed in the evils of the ocean!"

Elijah held back his urge to roll his eyes and merely turned back to his work. They were very near the Island of Nassau and would arrive tomorrow, he suspected. He needed to work out how they were to approach the meeting with Katerina Petrova's 'witness' when they berthed. But Elena's constant pacing of the room and angry aura was putting him off.

He didn't anger easily and he was used to Elena's constant annoyed behaviour toward him, but this was getting beyond a joke.

"Yes, she nearly died, Elena, but she saved my sister. Klaus wouldn't have allowed her to die," said Elijah, but didn't turn his head to look at Elena, whom was piercing his head with her eyes.

Elena walked over to him and poked him in the shoulder. Elijah frowned and looked down at the offending finger and then up at Elena.

"And what if he had been too late?" she snarled. "What if she had left me all alone on this forsaken ship?"

Elena looked away and tightened her jaw. "And what do you mean he wouldn't _allow_ her to die?"

Elijah ignored the fact she had poked him, for she wasn't fully aware of what he was capable of, so he let it slide. "You will be parting with her anyway when we deliver you to Katerina. And he wouldn't allow her to die because he hasn't said she can. I don't think you fully understand, Elena. Klaus owns your friend now, she is his, until he allows her to leave or kills her. She will not be allowed to die, he would not stand for it. And if she _had_ in fact died, he would have sailed back to your small town of Mystic Falls and killed every person she had ever known, just because she had defied him."

Elena took in what he had just said and her eyes widened in horror. Just what kind of monster was Niklaus Mikaelson?

"But all is fine now, she is alive. Now, you should get some rest for tomorrow we berth at the Island of Nassau. You will have a small opportunity to purchase some clothes of your choosing whilst there," explained Elijah.

Elena hardly heard what he had said because she was still reeling from his words.

As she lay down in the bed, facing the wall, she had made up her mind. They would escape tomorrow; they _had_ to for Caroline's sake. If they didn't, Klaus would own her forever or until he tired of her and by the sound of it that could either mean he would kill her or leave her in some random place where she could possibly be stuck in forever. Plus, she didn't want to just live with some person for the rest of her life because they claim to be her sister. She wanted to see Mr Salvator again; she wanted to marry and have children...have a life.

Elena turned to find Elijah staring at her. She recognised the look he had in his eyes and it made her shiver, because she knew if she explored what it meant she would start to think about how she felt too.

* * *

Klaus awoke to noise within his room, which caused him to become alert quite quickly. His icy blue orbs scanned his surroundings to see his brother staring at him oddly.

"We've arrived," he said, causing Klaus to narrow his eyes and shush him angrily. He saw his brother's line of sight and turned toward Caroline, noticing her bare back. He softly pulled the covers up to cover her and gently left his hand to linger on her hip, but only for a moment.

He softly got off the bed, hoping to not disturb his blonde beauty and pulled his boots on as he glared with fury at his brother for intruding.

As they reached the hall, Klaus grabbed his brother by the throat. "You will never enter my room again, unless I give you permission to do so. Do we understand each other Finn?" Klaus commanded evenly, his eyes narrowed and dangerous looking.

Finn nodded and Klaus frowned. Finn was calm, not frightened or angry, just calm. But he didn't say a word about it and simply let go of his brother to continue toward the stairs leading up to the deck.

Finn followed his brother but not before taking one more glance at his brother's door. Things were changing and as he had predicted, Klaus was too. He had noticed straight away that Klaus was fully clothed, and although Caroline was not, he knew it was because she had wet clothes on earlier the previous day so it was understandable that Klaus had removed them and not for any other reason.

That in itself was a change.

He would continue to monitor the situation and he would decide what to do then.

As soon as they reached the helm, Klaus took the wheel over from Kol, whom walked toward the kitchen to see if Rebekah was nearly done with breakfast.

Finn was standing to the left of Klaus, watching the pirates below to make sure they were doing their jobs. Soon after, Elijah arrived.

"Morning Niklaus," he said.

Klaus smirked but his eyes did not leave the ocean ahead of them. Finn had said they had arrived, but they hadn't actually berthed. It would probably be about half an hour until they did, but, they could see the Island of Nassau now.

"A good morning indeed. One step further toward our goal," said Klaus with a determined look in his eyes.

Finn shook his head in disagreement, but did not voice his thoughts. He looked to Elijah whom was looking at him pointedly to not start a fight at this time, but he too shared the same view. It wasn't their goal. They simply wanted to move on from the past, but Niklaus was not interested; he only cared about revenge. Klaus had always been this way since they were children, having the 'eye for an eye' philosophy.

Elijah had tired of the fights however, and simply wanted his family to be together and happy. And if this is what made Klaus happy, then he would gladly let him to what he wished. Finn had disagreed but obliged just the same, eventually. Rebekah and Kol did agree with Niklaus to a point which is why there were not many objections from them.

And so here they were, twenty minutes away from the Island of Nassau, ready to meet the representative sent by Katerina.

Elijah looked to the main mast assessing the damage. "We will also have to get repairs while we are here. We could be stuck here for a while."

Klaus nodded. "It matters not, as long as we meet this person Katerina Petrova has sent. What was your decision Elijah about the meeting?" Klaus finally looked to his eldest brother for guidance and Elijah began to speak.

"Well. We obviously have to bring Elena ashore to give proof to the witness. Obviously Katerina would not have come herself, but the witness will want evidence of some kind. Perhaps you could draw her a sketch Niklaus?" offered Elijah, but Klaus tensed, his jaw locking in annoyance.

"No. I have not drawn since-" began Klaus, his cool blue orbs following the waves ahead.

"Since Tatia, I know. I was there remember?" said Elijah in a clipped tone.

It was a sore topic for them to speak about, but it always eventually came up.

"Then why do you bring up these issues?" asked Klaus as he snapped his head toward Elijah in anger.

Elijah sighed, though no one would have heard him through the wind. It was the after shock of the storm, the cold, piercing and loud wind.

"Because you have to put it aside. I loved her too, if you recall, but I am over her now. And you are too," said Elijah. He was testing the water and his theory, but it was worth it.

Klaus turned away, unknowingly searching his heart to see if it were true what he said. And if he was honest with himself, he would know it was true. He hadn't thought of her for a long time and that in itself was enough evidence that he no longer cared. He just didn't want to admit that someone else was beginning to fill a void that Tatia had left a long time ago, when they were merely son's of a respectable family.

"I will make the sketch," said Klaus shortly.

"Good," said Elijah. "Finn."

Finn looked to Elijah, prompting him to say what he needed to say to him. "When we berth, I'd like you to have a look through town to see if there is anything suspicious, take Kol with you."

Finn nodded. "I will brother, but I don't need Kol to do such a simple task."

Elijah nodded. "Very well. After this is done, we have two choices. Allow the girls to go find new clothes first or we have the meeting first and they do that afterward."

At this Klaus gripped the wheel tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. "No!" he exclaimed, turning toward Elijah. "I will not allow Caroline to leave this ship."

"_Brother_," began Elijah in a warning tone. "She needs to get clothes."

"And I don't disagree on that point, but she will not go," said Klaus.

Finn shook his head angrily. "What are you saying Niklaus? That you will keep her in the tallest tower in the farthest reaches of earth, forever? Keep her locked away so no other man can look upon her? Its madness!"

Klaus turned toward Finn and glared. "I will keep her where I want to keep her, _brother_. She is mine to do with as I wish-"

"You can't keep her locked away. Caroline is the same as a flower. You see it in a bush as you walk by, its beautiful beyond belief so you take it. You pluck it from the bush, but as soon as you do, it wilts. You do not notice it because it is on the inside. You take it away and put it somewhere where you can look upon it everyday and sit it under cover, but eventually if you do not allow it to have water, it will die. It will wilt on the outside as well as the inside. Is that what you want for her Niklaus?" finished Finn, noticing Klaus as he began to slightly shake with anger.

But he didn't attack him or yell at him because he knew it was true what Finn had said.

"She can go with Elena after our meeting. But you will go with them Elijah and you too Finn. She will be _your_ responsibility. Don't believe for a second that I won't kill my own brother," said Klaus as his cold blue orbs narrowed at Finn.

Klaus looked back to the ocean ahead to find that they were about ten minutes away from the island. They were so close.

He tried to focus on the meeting they would have very soon, but, his thoughts always led back to _her_.

Klaus clamped his eyes shut, trying to forget her scared emerald eyes staring at him, begging him not to hurt her. He hadn't, but he had wanted to. He so badly wanted to hurt her until she couldn't look upon him like that _ever again_. But he couldn't. How can a monster like him ever hurt an angel like her? He would be cursed forever if he did, but then again, he already was, wasn't he?

_"T-thank you, for saving me."_

He had wondered every since the previous night, why Caroline had thanked him after he had done so many other hurtful things to her that saving her life once should seem insignificant and owed to her.

But the way she had said it sounded so genuine and kind, it tore him to pieces on the inside.

"Let us prepare. I will just grab some things from my room, and will get ready to go to the island," spoke Finn, taking Klaus out of his reverie. He nodded in acknowledgement.

Finn left them and then only Elijah and himself remained at the helm.

Elijah stared at his brother and then at the island which began to get closer and closer.

"Is this really what you want, Niklaus?" asked Elijah, wishing that Klaus would just say 'no'.

"Yes. More than anything," he said without faltering.

Elijah saddened at his response but nodded uniformly. Klaus hadn't expected Elijah to question him and for some reason he didn't get angry at that. He knew in his mind that he wanted his revenge more than anything. But without knowing it, his mind was having a war about whether his statement was merely said out of habit or because he truly wanted revenge more than anything.

It would be too late when he realised which one it was.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry, have to leave it there cos if I keep going it will end up being a VERY long chapter. Please read and review, sorry for the long wait :( I'll try to update the next chapter in the next couple of days. Peace._

_Bullet2tm_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Hi all, thanks for all your reviews and +alerts :) I really appreciate it so much! Anyway, on with the story, please don't forget to read and review. :) Enjoy._

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Damon narrowed his eyes as he stared ahead at the dark clouds that lay before them. They were probably a day or so behind the storm, but when it hit, it would not be pretty.

"Does this not concern you brother?" exclaimed Damon as he snapped his head angrily at Stefan and pointed toward the clouds ahead. Stefan simply shrugged and continued leaning against the railing lazily.

Tyler was at the helm as always and occasionally yelled orders at his crew below. He was determined to get to Caroline and they were making very good time.

"Of course, but I intend to make the most of it while there is still sun to be seen Damon. Maybe you should too," said Stefan with a smile.

Damon continued to stare without amusement and walked over to the helm.

"Tyler old boy, you've done nothing but steer and I fear for your sanity," spoke Damon with a smirk. "I could take over for a while."

Tyler scoffed and then laughed. "Not a chance old friend, the last time I gave you the wheel for a second, we were heading in the wrong direction. Plus, I _have_ to steer the ship the whole time, otherwise we could end up in a reef or too off course. It is a big part of sailing, Damon, to steer, its not like we're having a sunbake here," explained Tyler sarcastically as he flashed a glare at Stefan.

Damon ignored his sarcasm and instead focused on his jab at Stefan. "Well, try telling that to Stefania over there, I'm sure her tan looks beautiful now," laughed Damon, causing Tyler to smile, but his eyes were still very focused on the sea ahead.

"Thank you, Damon," said Tyler softly, causing Damon to frown at his sudden seriousness and nice comment for a change.

"For what?"

"For always making the mood light and taking my mind off the journey which lies ahead. Sometimes, I feel as though I may lose myself if not for you and Stefan," Tyler said quietly, but Damon heard it.

His eyes looked at Tyler and it made him realise just how deep they were now. They were going to save two women from the most blood thirsty pirates of the seven seas. It wasn't a play date, nor a stroll in the park. This was life or death. Were they really cut out for that? After all, himself and Stefan weren't in the army or navy and had never been in a battle before. They had advanced fencing training and had dueled many people and won but they had never had _real life_ experience.

Damon looked to Stefan and saw how carefree he seemed to be and wished that he could switch off as he did all the time. It would be easier that way. He looked back to the ocean and the dark clouds ahead.

_We're coming for you Elena. I won't rest until you're safe._

With that thought, he walked over to Stefan.

"Unsheath your sword, brother. I think we should make the most of our time, as you said."

Stefan frowned but nodded in agreement as the sound of metal on metal being scraped was heard as he pulled his sword out of its sheath. Damon did the same and they charged at each other.

* * *

Finn strode about the streets of Nassau. It was a busy town with market salesman setting up their stalls quickly ready for the day's business. He hated market districts in any town because the stall owners would follow you around trying to sell you their wares, however, he was glad it was early in the morning so they were pre-occupied at the moment with setting up. But as soon as mid morning broke, it would be hell in that area and the Island of Nassau held the worst market district he had ever known.

He passed the district quickly and down various streets until he got to the street he was after.

"You made it then, I hope the storm didn't keep you," said a man from behind him.

Finn frowned and turned with his sword drawn out of habit. He narrowed his eyes and glared. "You shouldn't creep up behind a Mikaelson if you want to live to see your children," warned Finn, before sheathing his sword slowly while also observing the man standing before him with caution.

"What an empty threat that is, you're not like the other Mikaelson's, are you?" he countered. "After all, none of them would betray Niklaus like you have."

Finn shook his head and advanced on the man; pinning him to the far wall with his elbow digging into his neck. Finn's blue orbs pierced into the man's as the pressure on his neck increased slightly.

"You would do well to not anger me. I am doing this _for_ Niklaus. He has become a monster and I am the only one who can cleanse him," said Finn as if he was trying to justify himself.

"That's a lie and you know it. You're doing this for revenge," said the man. "Now, what news do you have?"

"Katerina has a witness here somewhere on the island. I have to find them before the meeting otherwise Niklaus will get what he wants," said Finn as he released the man from his elbow.

He adjusted his shirt and held onto the hilt of his sword out of habit as he paced the street in front of the man.

"Don't tell me he has Katerina's long lost sister," said the man in disbelief, his eyes widening slightly.

Finn didn't answer, but that was enough for him to know it was true.

"I will do my best to find out who it is. How long do we have?" asked the man.

"Not long, I am supposed to be scouting the area to make sure there are no..._surprises_," said Finn. "Phillip, you best make haste."

Phillip nodded. "Is there anything else I should know? Your father will want more information on your progress."

"There is a girl. Klaus has claimed her and I fear for her life. But maybe, just _maybe_ he will fall in love with her. He is already obsessed with her, but, I want him to love her."

Phillip frowned in confusion. "Why do you want him to fall in love with her? Are you mad? We are plotting to kill him, if you recall," said Phillip.

Finn nodded in affirmation. "I want him to fall in love with her so he knows what it is like to lose someone you love. I'm not sure how it will turn out yet. I pushed them along a bit by revealing part of his plan to Caroline, but, now I'm not sure if this is right."

Phillip narrowed his eyes and walked toward Finn in disapproval. "This is not the time to get cold feet. Michael wants Niklaus gone and so do you, if this girl will cause him pain, then make it so."

Finn snapped his eyes toward Phillip in anger. "So an innocent girl will be sacrificed for our selfish desires? You haven't seen what kind of person she is...she is kind hearted and selfless. She saved Rebekah from certain death without a thought _and_ my dear young foolish brother Kol."

Phillip's eyes widened. "Ah, yes. She is perfect then. After all, you are the one who said that he does not like his possessions destroyed by someone else _and_ it was your idea. He is sure to fall for her. This is great news Finn, don't be disheartened now, not when you and your father are so close to defeating him. You need to help them get closer."

Finn frowned. "That is easier said than done. Klaus is a temperamental man and has closed his heart off but she seems to be changing that, if only very slightly and hardly noticeable to all else. And she seems to despise him."

"Perhaps there is another way to get them closer, quickly," smiled Phillip.

Finn narrowed his eyes at Phillip as he explained what he should do, but he would have to think about it. He had often wondered what Phillip's intentions were, since he seemed so loyal to his father. He was a mere servant but he went well above what was required of him in that role. Just what did Phillip achieve by being Michael's servant and doing his father's errands without Mikael ever leaving England?

There were many things for him to ponder.

* * *

Caroline dressed quickly, knowing that they had now arrived at the Island of Nassau since the ship had stopped moving and when she had awoken, she could hear the famliar sound of the hustle and bustle of people near the docks. It could be nowhere else but the island the pirates had said they were going to stop at.

She ran out the door and headed straight to Elijah's room and knocked frantically on the door. The door opened and Elena's smiling face greeted her and then suddenly she was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh Caroline, how could you have been so foolish!" exclaimed Elena.

Caroline could feel something wet on her shoulder and she felt guilty for putting her best friend through something so horrible.

"I must apologise for making you feel this way, Elena, but I couldn't stand by and watch them die," said Caroline as she pulled away, her emerald orbs staring into Elena's brown tearful ones.

Elena frowned and then nodded. She knew if she were put in the same position, she would have most likely done the same thing. "I was so scared Care. You can't leave me here alone, please promise me you won't..." cried Elena as she wrapped her arms back around Caroline's neck in a tight hug.

Caroline sighed and rubbed Elena's back comfortingly. "I promise," said the blonde softly. "I don't break my promises Elena."

Elena pulled away just enough to look into Caroline's eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. "I know...you promised to never leave me and that it would be us against the world, no matter whom we married or loved or lost. It would be us, together; forever."

Caroline nodded and then let go of her friend and walked past her to plonk herself down onto Elijah's bed. Elena closed the door softly and then walked over to Caroline.

"Now, we need to talk," said Caroline as Elena took her spot next to her friend on the bed.

"I agree," said Elena with a nod. "We've arrived on the island so we should go through with our plan."

Caroline nodded. "Agreed. Now, have you done as we discussed?"

Elena sheepishly smiled. "It was tricky, but I got some limited information out of Elijah without him realising I was interrogating him. Apparently we are meeting today with my supposed sister's witness, but you aren't allowed to come."

Caroline frowned. "And why is that?"

"The Captain ordered it. But you are allowed to come later after the meeting. Elijah said we could go to the market to get limited clothing but only under guard," said Elena.

Caroline looked away from her friend and laid back onto the bed in deep thought.

Elena played with a bit of her hair, as was a habit of hers, as she too began to think of the best way for them to escape. She then looked to Caroline and wondered what she may be thinking.

"Perhaps we should wait until our next stop, surely they would have to stop at another town before going where ever they are going," said Caroline, looking up at Elena for her thoughts.

Elena shook her head furiously. "No Care, we cannot wait."

"Why?"

"They are pirates, we cannot stay here!" exclaimed Elena angrily as she got up and began to pace the room.

"We have done fine so far, whats a few more days or weeks?" asked Caroline.

"Why are you questioning this Care? It was your idea in the first place!" exclaimed Elena shrilly throwing her hands in the air as if she were crazy.

The blonde was taken aback, why was Elena so agitated and angry? Elena had been the one unsure of escaping when she had first mentioned it days ago and now she seemed set on the fact they had to escape today.

"What is the real reason you wish to escape today, Elena? Is it Elijah? Has he done something to you?" exclaimed Caroline, realising she had been a horrible friend to not notice Elena's problems earlier.

"No! It's not that, he has been kind and sweet to me. Its you I'm worried about...and Klaus," said Elena in defeat.

Caroline looked to Elena with uncertainty. Was that really the reason?

"He is a bad person Caroline. Worse than what I had originally thought and that is something I thought would be impossible. Elijah spoke about him and his character and Caroline, it is nothing good. Do you know he thinks you are his now?" asked Elena fearfully as she walked toward Caroline and sat back on the bed.

The blonde didn't know what to say however she already knew it to be true what she had said.

"You do don't you? This isn't like you, I thought you would have fought harder to gain your freedom-"

"You think I haven't tried Elena?! I know he thinks I'm his, he is violent and cruel and has the most horrid temper...but, he saved me," said Caroline but said the last part very quietly.

Elena couldn't believe her ears. "And you think that makes him a saint Caroline? You of all people should know that doesn't redeem a person!" exclaimed Elena. "I'm worried about you, Care, please, we need to leave this place."

"I don't think he is now redeemed. I'm just saying there is nothing for you to fear; he won't harm me," said Caroline as she looked to the ceiling blankly, trying to block out her thoughts of him.

Elena sighed and laid back to match Caroline's position beside her. "That is why I fear for you, Care, because you don't fear him. If you had died yesterday, he would have slaughtered everyone you know. Don't fall for him, Care, he is damaged. He's a _monster_."

Caroline turned her head so her friend wouldn't see tears began to leak out of her eyes. Not because she was falling for him, but because she knew he was damaged and she knew she had began to care.

"He isn't what they say he is," said Caroline softly.

Elena looked at Caroline and could only feel pity. "Maybe so, but we still have to escape."

Caroline looked to Elena finally, after a few moments of silence and she nodded in agreement. "I know. If we are to have a chance of being successful we will have to wait until after the meeting, obviously, since Klaus is forcing me to remain here. This is what we will do."

* * *

"Brother," said Niklaus.

Klaus was sitting up in the navigation room behind the helm, looking over some documents and maps of where their journey would take them after they left the island.

"Finn isn't yet back, but, I wanted to discuss something with you."

Klaus didn't look up from what he was reading, but allowed him to continue.

"Go on."

"Caroline," began Elijah.

Elijah looked at Klaus, trying to gauge his reaction and noticed that as soon as he mentioned her name that Klaus' jaw clenched a little.

"What about her?" he asked in a clipped tone, his eyes finally meeting his brother's.

"Have you decided what to do with her?" asked Elijah, unsure of how Klaus would react but kept a cool demeanor as always.

Elijah walked over to the table and sat on the opposite side to Klaus, his blue orbs focused on him.

Klaus placed the parchment on the table and leaned back in his chair. "What do you mean?" asked Klaus coolly.

Elijah could see his brother playing a game with him since Klaus knew why he was asking and this angered him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You are playing a dangerous game Niklaus. Decide now what to do with her as the Island would be a perfect place to leave her...dead or alive," said Elijah coldly.

Klaus took off his hat, placed it on the floor behind him and then leaned forward; his eyes narrowed dangerously to meet his brother's gaze. "What are you _saying_ Elijah? I thought you were more _honorable_ than that. You do have the more honest reputation than all of us," said Klaus calmly, but on the inside his rage was peaking.

"That **would** be honorable. If she continues on our quest to avenge our mother, she would die more horribly than you or I could offer if our father gets his hands on her," said Elijah as he linked his hands together with his elbows resting the table. "Klaus, think of-"

"Enough!" yelled Klaus as he lifted the table off its legs as it smashed into the wall near the window; his eyes filled with rage.

Elijah frowned. He looked to the table and then to Klaus, his eyes wide at his sudden outburst. What was it he saw in Klaus' eyes just now? He wasn't quite sure, but it would only lead to trouble.

"Niklaus, you have to choose-"

"Why?! She will be protected, no one will ever know about her. She doesn't concern you Elijah!" yelled Klaus angrily as he walked toward his brother menacingly until he stopped a foot in front of him.

"Don't do this brother...unless you truly care for her you need to leave her here," said Elijah quietly, ignoring the fact that Klaus looked like he could kill him.

"What would you have me do? Kill her like the rest? Or leave her on this island? No!" screamed Klaus as his whole body shook with rage, his icy blue orbs piercing Elijah's very soul, but beneath the anger and stubborness he could see Klaus' dilemma.

He would never let her go.

Elijah could see now there was no use continuing the conversation since Klaus would never leave her here; that much was clear to him now. But what exactly did Klaus feel for the girl? Yes, she was very beautiful and she was kind and seemingly stood up to him where no other woman would but that couldn't be all.

What ever the case, it would end very badly if Caroline came to harm. If Michael took her away, he could see that Klaus would never stop until everyone responsible died in the most horrid of ways, including their father. But more importantly, he feared that what little of humanity that Caroline had brought out in him so far would be lost too.

He would have to discuss this with Rebekah.

"Niklaus, I can see there is no reasoning with you. I will always be behind what ever decision you make but I can see this one is different," he spoke solemnly, hoping to quell Klaus' rage a bit.

It seemed to work as Klaus relaxed a little and turned away slightly.

"She is," said Klaus thoughtfully. "Just make sure she is locked in my cabin until the meeting is over."

Elijah nodded. "She won't come to harm-"

"She better not, Elijah. As for Elena, keep a close eye on her," said Klaus before pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

It was a piece of parchment which Elijah took and unravelled it to see it was a drawing of Elena.

Elijah nodded with a small smile as he took in the beauty of the drawing. It was very detailed and he couldn't help but miss Klaus' drawings, it made him remember their old life.

"Its beautiful," he spoke softly. "And exactly what we need to give to the witness."

Klaus nodded but walked toward the window with his back facing his brother.

As Elijah was about to say something, the door behind them opened, revealing Finn.

"Its all clear," he said. Klaus turned his head and nodded.

"Good. Let's proceed."

* * *

"This will work, Elena," said Caroline as she grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it.

Elena's brown orbs softened and she nodded. "I know...Caroline I-" but stopped mid-sentence, looking toward the door frantically. "I think someone's coming."

Caroline looked to the door as it opened without a knock, revealing their captors.

"Its time, Elena," spoke Elijah uniformly his eyes focused on her alone.

Elena looked to Caroline one last time before getting off the bed and walking toward the door. She noticed Klaus standing in the hallway but he was staring at Caroline with the same look she always saw in his eyes every time he was in the room with her friend. She didn't like it one bit.

Elena walked out with one last glance toward Caroline. She was very anxious and didn't know who they were meeting but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. The thought of finally being rid of the pirates, however, was a consellation prize to her predicament. Elena glanced at Elijah whom was waiting for Caroline to get off the bed which she did as she saw how it was clear she was to leave.

There was only one thing Elena would miss slightly. She thought of it the whole time as she made her way to the deck; _his_ cool blue eyes and _his_ subjective yet reassuring comments. Elijah had been the only one she had sort of got along with on this ship, apart from her best friend of course. Elena knew that it wasn't Elijah's idea to capture them and she could understand that he was following his duty to his family. But she wasn't going to let that be an excuse, after all, Caroline was right. They were _all_ murderers and despite the fact she knew that it was logical to hate him, she couldn't help feel saddened that soon she would be rid of him, his bed and this wretched ship.

"Could you hurry? We have an appointment," said Klaus with annoyance.

Caroline ignored him however, and went that bit slower just to get him upset. She didn't know why, but she felt a little sad. As she moved past the table sitting in the middle of the room, she grabbed the comb Elena and herself had been using the past few days just in case they didn't get one until they got back to Mystic Falls.

She stepped into the hall and decided to retort to his last comment.

"I wouldn't want to keep you, kind sir, after all, it is my agenda to keep you on time," she said somewhat sarcastically, before turning left to go back to his room.

Elijah followed giving a pointed look to Klaus, but he grabbed Elijah's arm to allow him to pass in front him as he strode toward her.

"Is that so? I know you seek to anger me as you obviously have a death wish, but you should know it does the opposite," he said, stopping her in her tracks.

Caroline turned and narrowed her eyes. "I see. If that's the case I will keep it up. You should go Niklaus, after all, you have someone's life you would like to bargain in exchange for some silver so go on then."

Klaus began to seeth with anger as he took another step forward, ignoring the fact that Elijah was in the background wishing he weren't there.

"You act as though you know me and that I care what you say! You are a captive-"

"I'm well aware Klaus, believe me. But you are bargaining my friend's life for something in return from a woman she doesn't know, how would you expect me to react? To jump into your arms and kiss you?!" she yelled angrily as tears began to form in her eyes, not only from the fact Elena was being toyed with but because she hated the fact that Klaus always brought the worst out in her and she didn't know why.

_And because you will never see him again,_ she thought absently and then mentally berated herself for thinking such a thing.

Caroline took a slow breath and looked into Klaus' eyes. He would never know that this was the last moment he would lay his eyes upon her. He would never know how much she wished that he were different. Not a murderer, not a pirate, not a man whom was taking away her friend from her happy life. Then she would be able to feel better within herself for becoming slightly attached to him. She didn't know why because he had been nothing but callous and hurtful toward her since her capture.

"You are cruel and I'm sorry that I've been like this but you give me no choice. You are who you are, and so am I," she said before continuing on to his room.

Caroline didn't look back, despite how much she wanted to take one last look into his icy blue orbs.

He let her go but was confused at her words. They sounded like an apology, or perhaps it was just him thinking too much. He turned back to Elijah whom had been observing the two the whole time.

It was interesting to see one of their fights up close and personal and now he could see his brother's feelings like reading a book. He had panicked for a moment, wondering if Klaus was going to snap, but he didn't.

"Lock her in," Klaus barked angrily as he scraped a palm through his unruly curly blonde locks and stormed past Elijah to get to the deck.

Elijah simply nodded in acknowledgement and continued toward his brother's room where Caroline now resided.

* * *

Elijah stood beside Elena, his palm resting on the small of her lower back softly. He surveyed the area with his calculating blue eyes, noticing that Klaus was doing the same.

Elena merely remained silent, what could she say? She looked up at Elijah whom was particularly close and wondered if they had met in another life whether they would have a chance of being together. She wasn't sure where that thought came from since she had made a connection with Stefan Salvator back in Mystic Falls, but then again, would she ever see Stefan Salvator again?

Now more than ever, she knew that she had developed feelings for the cold elder Mikaelson. She had kept it hidden well for a long time but at the prospect of them escaping today and the fact that she knew she would never see him again if they successfully escaped, it brought out these feelings more than she liked.

"When did Katerina say the meeting would take place?" asked Elijah, cutting through their silence as he glanced over at his brother.

They were currently in a street on the outskirts of the island, away from curious eyes and the noise of the market.

"Mid-day, which is now," said Klaus without wasting a glance at his elder brother; instead his face turned toward the sky to reveal the sun to be sitting in the middle of it.

Finn stood to the right of Klaus with his hands solemly behind his back, it was his relaxed stance. He was relaxed because he knew how this was going to pan out.

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them and all three brothers and Elena turned to see a man wearing middle class clothing, which included tight dark green pants with black knee high boots, a dark blue vest, a brown jacket over the top with a white long sleeve ruffle collar shirt underneath.

The man himself had long sandy blonde hair pulled into pony tail at the back with a ribbon holding it in place neatly, meek brown eyes, a rounded face with distinct features. He was a servant, that much Klaus could surmise just by looking at him.

Finn looked upon the man and frowned. On the outside it looked as though he were assessing the man standing before them, however, on the inside he was at a loss as to who it was since the man he had pursued earlier was dead and did not look like him at all.

"The hopelessness. What ever hope is yours, was my life also," began the man in front of them cryptically as he looked to Klaus, expecting an answer.

Obviously it was a code to which Klaus knew the answer of course.

"I went hunting wild, after the wildest beauty in the world," he spoke which sent shivers down Elena's spine as she watched the two interact.

Klaus truly scared her and wondered how Caroline hadn't shown any signs of fear whatsoever when it came to the man standing next to her. His features were always harsh and pointed, his gaze always cruel and his whole demeanor was dark and cool which was even more scarier. She never knew if he would be set off by the slightest thing for she had seen the way Klaus had handled Caroline once when they snuck out to get fresh air upon the deck.

The man nodded in acceptance and then his brown orbs focused on Elena, his eyes widening slightly as he finally took in her appearance.

"Now you've seen her; she looks identical to Katerina," piped up Elijah as he handed the man a piece of parchment; the one Klaus had given to him earlier to look at.

The man unravelled it slowly to reveal a very life like version of Elena on the parchment.

"I will make sure that Lady Pierce knows my account of the likeness of the young lady here. She is without a doubt her long lost sister," said the man, taking one last glance toward Klaus before turning around to take his leave.

"Wait. Please inform Katerina that I expect payment upon our delivery of the girl," spoke Klaus shortly. "She knows the payment I seek."

The man paused for a moment and nodded once in acknowledgement. As Elijah, Klaus and Elena watched the man walk off until he had turned a corner, Finn's hands balled into fists knowing he had failed at putting a stop to Klaus' plan. He would have to pursue other avenues as there would most likely be more opportunities.

* * *

Rebekah fiddled with the knife in her hand as she readied it to slice through some ham. She was preparing herself, Caroline and Kol something to eat. Nothing special, just merely some sandwiches.

She hadn't talked to Caroline since she had saved her life and she liked it that way. But her brother had been adament about her keeping an eye on the girl and to make sure she ate something.

Rebekah huffed as she sliced the meat up quickly and sat it to the side while she pulled out a block of bread and changed knives to cut it.

"Dear sister, are you preparing us a meal?" asked Kol mockingly as he leant against the arch of the entrance to the galley.

Rebekah scowled up at her brother. "Get out if you want any!"

"What about our captive?" asked Kol a bit more seriously as he walked toward his sister with a frown upon his face. "I thought Nik would have got rid of her by now."

Rebekah had wondered that herself and instead shrugged her shoulders.

"You know, I could take that into her for you," suggested Kol kindly. A bit too kindly for Rebekah's liking but she agreed.

There was no need for unecessary contact with Caroline and Kol provided the opportunity for her not to speak to the girl, which suited her fine.

"Thank you Kol," said Rebekah as she put the cheese and ham onto a piece of thickly cut bread and then placed another slice on top.

Kol took the plate and walked toward his brother's room. He unlatched the door, opened and entered the room without knocking.

"Lunch for the _lady_," said Kol with a smirk as he walked toward the bed where Caroline was seen to be reading.

Her emerald orbs glanced up to see Kol now sitting on the bed near her lower legs and she shifted uncomfortably with a surprised yet wary look on her face. She brought her knees up to her chest, sitting up with her back against the wall.

"Don't worry, I haven't poisoned it. Why would I? You did save me after all," he said with a smirk as he held the plate closer toward her to which she finally accepted it.

"Thank you," she said quietly, but still eyed him with caution.

Kol watched at Caroline began to eat her sandwich slowly and quietly. She really was a beautiful creature and could see why his brother was enamoured with her.

"Why did you save me? And don't lie, sweetheart," he said suddenly and without warning.

Caroline frowned and immediately stopped eating. She wiped the back of her hand against her mouth to remove the crumbs and glared at Kol.

"Because you would have died-"

"_That_ is obvious, but _why_ did you do it?!" he yelled angrily causing Caroline to flinch slightly as she hadn't expected him to be angered at her response.

"I know this is something that you may find hard to believe, but, I have a heart. I couldn't let you die knowing that I could have done something to prevent it. That is all," she said truthfully as she sat the plate of her left over sandwich on the bed next to her. Somehow, she knew that wouldn't be the end of the conversation.

Kol watched every movement she made, wondering if she was lying or not. She had to be! No one else in her position would have saved him...not _him_...not a blood thirsty pirate whom tried to kill her and captured her.

"I said don't _lie_!" he yelled as he darted forward to grab her chin tightly as he brought his blue orbs close to her own.

"I'm not!" she exclaimed fearfully, not appreciating the close contact at all. "Remove your hands this instant!"

Kol smiled humourlessly, but his grip merely tightened causing her to gasp in pain. "No, I don't think I will. You will tell me the truth."

"I saved you because I wouldn't let someone die because of what they have done to me. Revenge cannot change the past so there is no point in causing pain to others just because they may have done the same to you," she said forcefully.

Kol's eyes widened slightly but only for a second. He let go of her chin and sat back a bit, facing the rest of the room. He couldn't help but feel like he was now indebted to her and it made him angry.

"You're foolish if you truly believe that," he said simply before getting up abruptly and storming out of the room, locking the door behind him.

He walked toward the deck when a small hand grabbed his arm from the side. He automatically began to grab for his sword but as he glanced to the person who had touched him, he didn't bother.

"What did she say?" asked Rebekah's small voice, her eyes glistening with anxiety.

"It doesn't matter, because its a lie!" he yelled as he walked away to the stairs leading up to the deck.

Rebekah frowned thoughtfully at his outburst and then her eyes travelled to the door which said 'Niklaus' on the front of it. She wondered what Caroline had said to her younger brother.

* * *

Finn entered the room to find Caroline asleep with a book lying across her chest and her hands resting atop it. Her beautiful blonde locks were spread across the pillow above her and he noticed her chest rising and falling slowly.

Klaus didn't deserve this kind of woman and wished he didn't have to watch her die later on but it was necessary.

"Caroline," he spoke loudly and watched as she began to stir.

She frowned as she opened her eyes to register where she was and then her eyes fell upon his.

"Finn," she breathed and he smiled.

"Come, the markets await."

Soon enough she was in the markets in the city of Nassau with Finn along side her.

"Care!" yelled someone from behind her, but it was muffled by the amount of noise in the market district.

She turned and smiled happily knowing it was Elena. Elijah was beside her closely; obviously concerned about her safety.

Klaus had been worried that Katerina would try to take Elena before he could deliver her and get his prize, so Elijah had been instructed to never leave her side and he always did as he was instructed within reason. So that's what he told himself when he looked around cautiously, afraid that someone would hurt Elena and that the close proximity was necessary for him to protect her.

Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and smiled knowingly. She squeezed her hand once as they walked toward one of the stalls, with Elijah and Finn bringing up the rear closely.

An hour passed and they had purchased a few items, mainly clothes, since that had been the purpose of their visit. But to Caroline and Elena, the reason for them to be off the ship was to escape together.

Caroline had been observing her surroundings discreetly, trying to find an opening to begin the first part of their plan.

"Is Klaus not coming today?" asked Caroline as she turned her eyes toward Finn.

He raised an eyebrow. "He'll be along soon. He is taking the opportunity to do some planning of our trip ahead since the crew is off to have a good time so it will be very quiet on the ship," explained Finn.

Caroline turned back to the stall, pretending to look at items that were for sale, but deep down she was glad.

_This will be easier with Klaus not around,_ she thought with a small smile. She turned her gaze to Elena who was waiting for her cue to begin their plan of escape.

And then Caroline decided it was time. She fell backwards as a few items from the stall fell from the table along with herself.

She screamed in fake agony and then screamed at the merchant who began to yell at her.

"How dare you attack me?!" screeched Caroline accusingly at the merchant, her emerald orbs flashed with incredulity.

Finn and Elijah jumped across the table as the merchant ran at the sight of the two larger men unsheathing their swords menacingly. The man backed up against the wall behind the stall with his hands in the air in surrender. Finn and Elijah advanced, having no problem spilling his guts upon the ground.

"P-please, I have a family!" he yelled as fearful tears fell down his face.

This reaction made Elijah frown in confusion and then his eyes widened. He snapped his head to where Caroline had been but she was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Elena.

"Finn, they're gone," said Elijah angrily as he jumped back over the stall and began to search the crowd from where he stood.

Finn was close behind him in disbelief. Where had they gone? Was this their plan all along?

The two Mikaelson brother's went in both directions, Elijah to the right and Finn to the left. Elijah searched the crowd for the two women as he went, however, Finn veered off and went straight back to the ship but kept a close eye on his surroundings to see if he spotted them on the way back.

* * *

"Caroline wait! I can't run the whole way!" exclaimed Elena as she pulled her friend back a bit. "I still have a dress on."

Caroline nodded. "You have to get men's trousers so you can run later on, we may need to if we don't get another ship to take us home."

"Okay," said Elena with a nod as she walked briskly along side Caroline.

They were in a quiet street now, but they had to somehow get back to the docks without being seen so that they could ask another ship Captain to take them to Mystic Falls. However, soon Klaus would be on their tails as well so they had to lay low for a while, maybe until nightfall, unless they could somehow double back to the docks.

They continued down the street. Various people stared at them with curious glances and some disapproving; clearly knowing they didn't belong here.

"We will make it, do not worry," smiled Caroline as she grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Elena smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

"What?!" he yelled furiously as he grabbed his sword from the table and attached it to his belt. "Are you telling me they escaped from you and Elijah, whom are meant to be blood thirsty pirates?"

Klaus grabbed his Captain's hat which was resting on the corner of his chair, and placed it on his head forcefully as he stormed out the door angrily. Finn followed silently.

"Where is Elijah?" screamed Klaus as his piercing eyes fell upon Finn.

"He headed toward the suburbian streets to the right of the markets, they couldn't have gotten far brother," said Finn reassuringly as they practically ran toward the city.

Klaus stormed past the market district and missed the sight of two women hiding around the opposite corner and were watching them leave the area. Finn however, noticed what he thought was a whisp of blonde hair. He knew it had to be them, but didn't mention anything.

This situation held an opportunity for him.

"Niklaus, I will go this way," said Finn directly as he nodded left.

Klaus nodded and continued forward quickly. He was so pissed off he couldn't really speak right now for fear that he may say or do something he might regret.

How could she leave him? No one left him, he wouldn't allow it. And when he did get his hands on her, she would learn to never leave him again.

* * *

"There, that ship," Caroline said as she pointed toward a smaller ship.

It was a merchant ship sending goods back to Mystic Falls since some of the crates in front of the ramp had stamped on the top of the boxes 'Mystic Falls'. It was perfect. They wouldn't even need to plea to the Captain, if they could sneak aboard without anyone noticing and sit with the cargo for a few days, no one would notice.

Elena scanned the docks and spotted the ship her friend had mentioned. "Okay." She looked around warily, concerned they would be found out.

After all, their plan had worked so flawlessly, she was surprised. But she was happy, they were almost home free and it had been relatively easy. She discounted the fact that her feet had blisters from running and her dress was all tattered and dirty from sitting on the ground and spying from corner to corner.

Caroline watched as a few men grabbed the boxes and carried them on board the merchant ship. This was their chance.

"Come, Elena, we must follow them. Those crates are too big for them to turn around easily, so we must follow them quietly down to their storage area, once they reach the room we can dart around a corner and wait for them to enter and leave," explained Caroline, her emerald orbs full of determination.

Both their eyes were set on the ramp as the men were about half way along. They were so intently focused on the ship that they didn't notice two men stop behind them a few metres away.

"That's enough ladies," said a man, causing them to turn with their eyes full of horror.

Caroline grabbed Elena and attempted to run, however, another man stood in front of them. Elena grabbed onto Caroline's arm tightly not sure of how they would get out of this situation.

"I apologise, we were being unladylike but please, my father is on that ship-"

"Spare your lies Miss Forbes," said another voice coming from behind the two large men who had first blocked their way.

This man was different from the others. He seemed dressed slightly better and was smaller and more authoritive. Caroline surmised he was in charge of the thugs surrounding them.

"And you Miss Gilbert. Tsk. Tsk. You're a wanted woman, did you know that?" his sly voice spoke.

He placed his hands behind his back haughtily as he stepped forward a bit and nodded for two of the men to hold the girls now in his possession forcefully.

One of the thugs pulled Caroline away roughly, yanking her arm out of Elena's grip and placed his arm around her neck. Elena screamed Caroline's name as tears fell down her cheeks as she held her arms out toward her, but her screams merely echoe'd off the walls of the quiet suburbian street. It almost seemed deserted.

"Don't Elena. Don't give them satisfaction. What do you want?!" exclaimed Caroline, her emerald orbs narrowed in anger at the man who had now captured them.

"My name is Phillip, you don't know me, but I work for Michael. I am his servant," said Phillip gleefully as he saw Caroline's shock and disbelief on her face. "Michael would want me to do this to punish Niklaus, so I will."

Caroline frowned, not understanding. "I-what are you going to do?" she asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I am going to kill you, Miss Forbes."

Elena screamed. "No! Please don't, take me instead! Please...please just don't hurt her," shouted Elena, afraid of losing her closest friend.

Phillip snapped his head toward Elena and backhanded her. Her head flew to the other side but she turned it back around slowly to look up into his eyes with what seemed to be pure hatred. But Caroline knew better for Elena could never truly hate _anyone_, it was just her way. Maybe just extreme dislike.

"You will speak when spoken to, dear Elena _Pierce_, I will fetch a rather nice prize to give you to Lady Katherine myself," said Phillip with a smirk. "Just another way to hurt Niklaus for Michael's sake."

Caroline began to shake with anger and bit into her captor's arm deeply. As blood began to flow down her chin, the thug let go as he screamed in agony, grabbing his forearm to stop the bleeding. Caroline then rushed toward Phillip whom narrowed his eyes at her angrily and walked toward her. This didn't cause Caroline to falter in any way and she ran forward to lay a punch in his face, as unladylike as it was, to find that he held her fist easily in the palm of his hand.

Her emerald orbs widened in surprise but then her expression changed to that of pain. She screamed as he squeezed her fist causing her joints to scream out in pain. He loosened the grip on her fist so he could pull her toward him and this time grabbed her neck with the other hand.

Caroline could hear Elena scream but her focus was on Phillip whom had let go of her neck. She frowned in confusion but the next thing she knew she was on the ground, her cheek throbbing in pain. He had hit her but had now directed one of the thugs to finish his work.

She held her throbbing cheek, hoping to lessen the pain but then she found herself on her feet again with a bigger hand against her throat. Caroline bashed her small fists against the arm, but it was no use.

Caroline frantically looked to Elena whom was hysterical. She screamed and pleaded but Phillip wasn't listening. Caroline's fists stopped trying to hit the arm which held her up against the wall with her feet dangling to the ground, it was no use. The oxygen was leaving her, it was getting hard to breath and she could only see bits of white lights in the corners of her eyes until they had taken over her vision almost completely.

She thought it was her imagination, but for a moment she thought she saw _his_ blue eyes.

"K-klaus," she choked out before her eyes closed.

* * *

Elijah glanced up as he heard a scream. It was a few streets down but he recognised the voice, it was Elena; he was sure of it. He suddenly took off in the direction he heard the noise, to bump into Niklaus at the end of the street.

"What the-Elijah?!" screamed Klaus angrily. "I shoud kill you!"

"Wait, did you not hear that before?" said Elijah seriously as he unsheathed his sword.

Klaus frowned and then he heard it. It was _her_ name, he was sure of it. Finn stopped behind Klaus to catch his breath.

"If she dies-"

"She won't. Come on."

Klaus felt like he had been running for hours, but it had merely been a few minutes. As they turned the next corner which was the street which headed toward the docks, he saw the commotion ahead.

As they got closer he realised what he was seeing. Caroline was held against the wall by her neck, beating her fists against a large man whom was smiling as he was doing it.

His eyes never left her as he ran further toward them and then he noticed Caroline had stopped fighting. It was then that he felt something he never wanted to feel again.

_"K-klaus."_

His blue orbs widened in shock at hearing his name leave her mouth as her last breath left her.

After that, he only saw red. And then, the streets turned red with blood.

Klaus wiped either side of his blade against one of his legs and then sheathed it as he looked around the area to make sure there were no others he had missed. Suddenly he heard whimpers and realised it was Elena at Caroline's side. He hadn't forgotten Caroline, he had just lost all self control for a moment at the thought of losing her to some common thug.

No one touched his things like that..._nobody._

"Care please don't die...Elijah do _something_!" she screamed as the tears kept falling. Her eyes were red from her tears and Elijah shook his head.

"I tried-"

"Try harder you imbecile! Do something!"

He began to pump her chest again ten times with the palm of his hand then pulled her lips open and pushed air into her mouth and repeated.

Suddenly Caroline began to breath again but didn't open her eyes. But it was enough for Elena to smile and pat Caroline's forehead; brushing some stray bits of her blonde hair away from her face.

"Thank the lord," she breathed as she unthinkingly, in the heat of the moment, embraced Elijah tightly, thanking him profusely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their cheeks touched intimately and suddenly she pulled away in shock with her eyes wide realising what she had just done.

"I-I apologise...I'm just so glad Caroline isn't gone," exclaimed Elena with a smile. "Thank you for saving her."

"So is Elijah, aren't you brother?" asked Klaus suddenly in a sarcastic, menacing way to say that if he hadn't saved her, nothing would save him from experiencing Klaus' wrath.

Elijah didn't comment and merely looked away and back to Caroline who was now healthily breathing in and out.

Elena looked around her and realised there was blood everywhere, knowing that Klaus had cut their captors down without thinking. Usually she would be appalled by this; traumatised even, but then she looked to Caroline and knew they deserved it for what they tried to do, but even so, it was still sad _and_ sickening.

Elena took Elijah's hand which he offered to her to help her to her feet. Once she was standing she realised something.

"Oh! He escaped!" exclaimed Elena worriedly.

Elijah turned to her with concern. "Who Elena?" he asked calmly, causing Klaus to look down the street both ways, just in case.

"Phillip. He said he worked for a Michael? Who ever that is. But he isn't one of the bodies which now lay beside our feet...he is gone," said Elena angrily. "He did this! Oh how I wish he would pay for his crimes!"

Elijah placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her and she nodded.

Klaus watched the two and instead looked to Caroline. Just what did he want to do? What was he trying to achieve by sending these thugs here to attack these two women? And Klaus realised that his father must know his plans or at least part of them.

"Lets get back to the ship. I will talk with Caroline when she awakes about what happened earlier today," said Klaus bitterly as he picked Caroline up in his arms effortlessly.

He placed an arm underneath the backs of her knees and another arm underneath her upper back with her head resting on his shoulder. He subconsciously took in her scent as they made their way back to the ship, enjoying the feel of her body against his, despite the fact that she had attempted to leave him.

Klaus should have been furious, he should have let her die for trying to leave him, but he couldn't; wouldn't. He looked down at her serene, innocent face and it was then that he realised she had a power over him that none of the others before her ever had. She had a light that drew him to her like a moth to the flame.

It was dangerous and at the same time thrilling. So far he hadn't known what he was doing with her or why he had taken her and what he was going to do with her in the future.

But now he knew. Caroline Forbes had been on his mind since the first moment he saw her, but so far she had shown nothing but hate toward him. Today had been different. She had called out for him this time, it was faint but he had heard it.

And so began their story. It would be full of twists and turns, but eventually she would see things his way. After all, he always got what he wanted.

Klaus lifted Caroline up slightly higher and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead lightly. Caroline sighed in her slumber as a reaction to the contact.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I've got you."

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews again and I apologise again for the huge delay in updating. You have no idea how hard this chapter was to write! Setting up all the stories and history is the hardest! Plus, in the last episode of VD Klaus was an absolute prick! But that's just him, isn't it? Don't forget to review, I love reviews!_

_Bullet2tm_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who gave such wonderful reviews, I love reading what everyone has to say :) Its very informative and positive, I love it. And thank you to gooddame, who just started reading. You should check out their story, called "Not in Love", its great! Such a great plot! Anyway, enjoy :)_

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Damon leant on his knee with his forearm, deeply breathing in and out and wiped some sweat from his forehead after laying his sword on the ground. His eyes glanced at his brother whom was doing the same thing.

"Ready brother?" said Stefan after a few moments of catching their breath.

"Please. Don't act like you're a challenge," mocked Damon cockily, as he always did.

Suddenly the boat jerked roughly and they both quickly placed their palms onto the floor to avoid falling awkwardly.

"What the hell was that, Tyler?" exclaimed Damon from a few metres away, but as he glanced to the sky he noted the darkness of the clouds.

Tyler glanced at him and shrugged. "We're closing in on the storm, I would put your swords away for now as you may lose them in this one. It looks bad."

The Salvator brother's did as Tyler suggested and walked toward him at the helm. "This is going to set us back, isn't it?" said Stefan with an annoyed frown, knowing the storm would be the cause of keeping them from catching up to the Mikaelson's ship.

Tyler shook his head. "Maybe not. A storm this big just doesn't disappear; they would have endured it as well. Plus, we may get through it quicker as we probably have a bigger crew. Have a hope, Stefan old boy. With any luck, they're docked at the Island of Nassau and we have the element of surprise. They won't suspect that we're following them."

Damon agreed with his logic and placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, squeezing slightly in support. "Don't worry brother. We'll catch them."

"In saying that, we have to survive this storm," said Tyler as his eyes gleamed over at the storm ahead. He could see the darkness of the clouds already and the ocean was very choppy and rough as it was, it was going to be challenging to say the least.

"How rough can it be?" asked Damon as he scoffed at Tyler's concern.

How Tyler wished Damon hadn't cursed them with his words.

* * *

"You were foolish to try and escape, Elena," said Elijah, his eyes darkened with an expression she couldn't decipher.

Her chocolate brown orbs stared at him from her position on the bed.

"What of it? We failed! I had to do it Elijah...for her sake," said Elena sadly as she realised that perhaps they would not be able to escape again.

The eldest Mikaelson narrowed his eyes at her and he grabbed her shoulders roughly. His face leaned down toward hers as his gaze penetrated her own with intensity.

"For _her_ sake? Really Elena, I thought you were smarter than that. Maybe if you had succeeded that may be true, but, you would have had little chance of that. And now you have only made things worse for her," said Elijah angrily.

"I could not have anticipated such a thing! Besides, you wouldn't have cared either way," she said, almost bitterly.

Perhaps it annoyed her that Elijah didn't seem to have cared that he wouldn't have seen her ever again, or for the fact that she felt like she was betraying Caroline for wanting him to be saddened by her escape.

Elijah's eyes widened for a quick second before they narrowed again. "I would have cared if you had died, but only for the sake of our cause," he said coldly, before letting her go as he began to stare at the opposite side of the room; away from her questioning eyes.

He did not feel for her; he didn't. But the anger he had felt when she had tried to escape would not dissipate, and it annoyed him. They had only just got back from town, after Caroline and Elena's little escape attempt, and as soon as he had closed the door he had let out his anger that had been bottled up inside him since the moment he had lost her in the market district.

Elena's eyes widened and the realisation dawned on her. She cared more for Elijah than he did for her, in fact, it was apparently one sided...completely. It was then that she looked to his desk drawer and then to him, though he still showed his back to her.

"I'm tired, please leave."

Elijah turned toward her, anger still evident on his face.

"Why should I do as you ask? Have I not been very accommodating to you since your capture? And yet you betray me-Niklaus, as if that meant nothing," he yelled angrily as he corrected his words, not really knowing why he had said 'me' instead of his brother's name.

Elijah Mikaelson was not one to allow his emotions to take over rationality, but today had just made him boil over. This _woman_ was intolerable. She demanded things from him constantly, spoke to him harshly and rudely without apology and then she had the audacity to attempt an escape.

But when he looked at her from where he stood, he could see remorse on her face as plain as day. It made his anger subside somewhat and after all, she was a captive, she did not want to be here. They had plucked her from her life and sometimes he forgot that.

"I didn't want this," she said quietly as her gaze lowered to the floor.

Elena fiddled with her dirty, unkept dress. "I wouldn't have attempted what I did, but it was for Caroline. Maybe you do not see it, but I do. I see the way he looks at her. Caroline and I have been together for a long time, ever since early childhood. She is a beautiful woman and has held the attention of many, that is not a deniable truth. But never has any man looked at her like Niklaus Mikaelson does. His gaze holds both obsession and strong admiration, or something similar, I'm not sure."

Elijah listened to her worried words and agreed wholeheartedly. He walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, and looked to her thoughtfully.

"We promised to protect each other, _always and forever_," she said, reiterating their memorable pact to each other as she looked up at him.

Elijah couldn't help but smile at the saying they seemed to have with one another. He admired that, in fact, he admired Elena; more than he should.

"I understand," he said, looking back at her.

"And I appreciate the kindness you have showed me, Elijah, but in the end you captured me. I am a captive on this ship, Caroline and I," said Elena, sadly toward the end of her statement.

He wished that he could console her and tell her it would be okay but it would not do well for his reputation, nor would it help the fact that he was becoming attached to her. So he chose that moment to get up and leave before he said or did something he would regret.

He couldn't think of himself, he had to think of his brother and other siblings. This was their chance at revenge on their father for his past transgressions, it was not the time to give into his feelings. He refused to think about her; he refused to give in.

Elijah took one last glance at her confused face before shutting the door behind him as he left.

_If only you knew._

* * *

Her emerald orbs blinked as she lay in bed, remembering what had happened this morning. She could only assume it was still the same day, since they were still docked and it was becoming late afternoon now as the sun was beginning to set. She had looked out the port hole but decided to simply lay in her bed and think.

She surmised that it was a good sign she was still alive and she wished she had completed her shopping before escaping as she dirty in the clothes she was wearing. They were the clothes she had stolen from Klaus from day one and she was actually surprised he hadn't mentioned it.

Caroline must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again, she noticed a presence in the room. She looked over at Klaus' desk to find him sitting there with his icy blue orbs gazing at her. It wasn't the first time she had awoken to find him observing her and oddly, she didn't mind. She had at the beginning but she guessed she had just got used to it now.

"Had a good rest, love?" he asked, unusually calm.

Caroline nodded but couldn't help but frown. What was he playing at? He sounded like he was being nice and usually that wasn't a good sign. Like a calm before a storm.

"I know you're mad, Klaus-"

"Mad? No," said Klaus as he got up from his chair. "Furious? That's more like it."

Caroline sat up with her back against the wall with a worried expression as he walked forward toward the bed. "What did you expect? That I would stay here forever?! If you keep going with your revenge plan, I will never see Elena again."

Klaus stopped in front of the bed and glared at her; not really sure what to say. There was nothing he _could_ say that would reassure her that what she said wasn't going to happen, because it was.

"And then I don't even know where I will be-"

"You will be here-"

"But why?! You haven't bedded me and you haven't killed me, so why am I here?" she exclaimed angrily.

Caroline was always angry at him, but she had never expressed her anger so obviously for fear of how Klaus may react, but today, it seemed she decided to be bold.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Either can be arranged, you merely need to ask," he said calmly, but his voice wavered as he tried to hold back his rage.

"You could have let me go, Klaus. Why couldn't you have let me go?" she asked softly, averting her eyes for a moment. It was a question she often asked herself.

"Because I couldn't. You think you can just leave me and expect me to be merciful?" he yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

"_Merciful_?! Do you think you can capture someone and make them love you and want to stay with you?" she screamed back as tears fell down her cheeks freely.

Klaus stood there knowing that her words rang true, but he refused to listen. He gazed at her, wishing that he could make her his and knowing that if he did, she would _never_ be his.

"How could I?" she said quietly, but he had heard it.

When she had said it, she was also asking herself. She didn't love him, but she knew that her heart had begun to want to. Caroline didn't know why, because how could she? He had captured her, was using Elena for his own selfish revenge and was a murderer...a pirate for gods sake!

But after hearing of his past from his sister, she had only felt pity for him. So every time he hurt her physically or mentally, that is what she told herself. He was only like this because of his past.

"Do you really think I keep you around so you will fall in love with me?" his cold voice pierced through the silence.

Caroline frowned in confusion.

"I am a pirate! I kill people and sometimes, I torture people too for fun. I keep you here because I can see how much it pains you to stay, nothing more. You are just-"

"Rubbish," cut in Caroline, her emerald orbs flashed with pity. "Absolute rubbish."

Klaus looked at her as if she were unbelievable. "I should kill you, I really _should_ kill you."

Caroline shook her head, pulled the blankets off of her and climbed out of bed. She stood and took a step toward him.

"You probably are a blood thirsty pirate, but I have learned what you're really like. So don't come in here all the time, threaten me and try to intimidate me because its all hollow. If you really were going to kill me, you would have by now...I'm _not_ scared of you, Niklaus."

Klaus began to shake with anger until finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and angled his face toward hers.

"You _should_ be, sweetheart. You don't know me, no one does. You think that just because my sister told you a few things about my past that you can judge me? I will never change!" he yelled angrily as his fingers dug into her shoulders.

Klaus hoped to make Caroline scared, but her eyes remained the same. She challenged him, she always did and he knew he would never meet another woman like her.

Caroline was right, he could never kill her. She was so beautiful and kind and how he wished that he could just kiss her and bed her and just be done with it.

He had planned on waiting till she awoke, then yell at her and tell her that she was his and that she was never to try anything like that again. Then he was going to leave.

Klaus always had a plan when it came to her, he had to, otherwise he would have done something he would regret later. But every time he spoke to her she just made him livid! She always had to question him, to undermind him and it made him angry. And then his perfect plan of how to deal with her always went out the window because she brought out something in him; it was emotion. And this occasion wasn't any different.

"Why did you call out to me?" he asked out of the blue, his expression changed to that of confusion. He had to know.

Caroline matched his own expression, not knowing how the conversation had turned to something else so quickly. But then thoughts of the events from this morning flooded her brain and she wished he could have left it alone.

She hated thinking about it because she knew that guiltily, he had been the last person she had thought about. Caroline chose not to answer.

"Answer me," he said with a clipped tone, but she pushed him away forcefully; his hands which had been gripping her shoulders tightly, fell away from her.

Klaus's eyes widened in shock at her actions and he stood staring at her in incredulity.

"Why should I?! What do you want me to say? That you were the last person I thought about? Well, my brain betrayed me, clearly. I wanted you to save me, okay? I wanted you to kill those bastard men for touching me and for taking Elena; for causing her to scream out to me in anguish because she didn't want me to leave her. I hate myself for thinking it, but I did. That's the truth!" she screamed angrily as her tears again ran down her cheeks. The pain on her neck from where the man had strangled her throbbed with every move she made, but so far, she had ignored it splendidly; her anger causing her to forget it easily.

Caroline was so angry at herself, but at least she had told him the truth. She looked up at him and couldn't work out what he was thinking.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, Caroline. I promise," he said quietly after he finally noticed the ugly purple marks upon her neck.

She looked away from him for a moment, but her tears still continued to fall. She wasn't sure why she was still upset, or maybe she did know. Maybe because she loved the way he was so protective of her, or maybe it was because she knew she should hate him by now; but she didn't.

"Why do you say things like that? You say you hate me and wish that you could kill me, and then you go and make such promises to protect me. Which is it Klaus? Please, just tell me," said Caroline sadly.

She moved closer toward him pleadingly and placed her small slender hands either side his cheeks and looked up into his eyes closely. "Please Klaus. You owe me at least that."

Klaus was so surprised by her actions that he didn't think about what he was doing until he had done it. He ignored her pleas and moved downward, placing his lips upon hers softly, not wanting to deny what he had wanted to do from day one. Caroline's eyes widened before closing as a moment of weakness befell her quickly.

Caroline didn't know what she was thinking, but a few seconds after the kiss had begun, she ended it by pushing him away suddenly. A hand went to her mouth in realisation of what he had just done and Klaus looked to her in confusion. And then that confusion then turned to blatant anger.

"I-I can't," she exclaimed in terror as she looked up at him. "_You_ can't!"

Klaus frowned. "Why?!" he asked incredulously, as his blue orbs lowered to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

He wanted so much more; Caroline could see it on his face. But she couldn't...she couldn't do that to Elena. She had closed her eyes so she knew that her body had betrayed her for a few seconds, but she wouldn't allow it, despite the fact that a part of her just wanted to give in.

"Because you are a pirate, Klaus, and I am a Lady whom you have kidnapped. And let us not forget Elena!" she exclaimed.

Klaus growled in frustration. "Why must you always bring that up?!"

"Because its the truth! What just happened was a moment of weakness, nothing more. It was in the heat of the moment because I was upset and so were you," said Caroline as she walked around him and headed back to the bed.

Klaus shook with rage as he turned to look at her. He was hurt by her words, it was obvious, but she had to do it. She knew it would cause them to go back to where they were before, and that was where they needed to be. He would be angry with her; want her, and she would hate him and they would never be intimate again. Caroline told herself this is what would happen, and her foolish mind accepted this, knowing it was a lie.

"You will regret this, Caroline," said Klaus dangerously. "And lets not forget you almost made my asset, Elena, be lost to me. I don't take betrayal lightly."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "What could you possibly do that you haven't already done?" she asked strongly, believing her words to be true.

Klaus didn't know what to say, but, this time he had an idea which would cause her pain. He smirked evilly and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm roughly as he marched with her toward the door.

"Get your hands _off_ me!" she exclaimed shrilly, but it was no use.

"I think its time you get acquainted with the prison cells below."

Caroline's eyes widened in horror.

They travelled around a few corners and then went downward toward the level below where the rest of the crew lived and then down another set of stairs to the brig. Klaus still dragged Caroline behind him by the arm and as they reached one of the danky, bad smelling cells, he nodded toward the cell to one of the guards and he quickly got a set of keys out and opened the door.

Klaus shoved her inside and lost her balance; falling to the floor unceremoniously. Her emerald orbs glared up at him with a few strands of her curly blond hair covering them as she felt a cold dampness soak into her clothing.

"Now, sweetheart, you will learn to not disobey me once and for all," said Klaus with an evil smile upon his lips. The look in her eyes, however, caused it to falter somewhat.

"You cold hearted man. I _won't_ forgive this and I _won't_ forget," she said quietly, before looking away from him to the floor emotionlessly.

Klaus nodded to the guard to close the door, which he did obediently. He walked away silently with no other snide remarks to come back with after that. He would regret it later, oh yes, he would regret it. But for now, he was so angry and hurt by how she had dismissed him so easily that he didn't care. But the fact she had invoked such emotion from him angered him even more.

* * *

Night fell at the Island of Nassau. Klaus sat at the head of the dinner table and had a goblet in his hand. He sipped from it now and again, but he cold blue eyes kept glancing at the empty spot at the table.

Rebekah had been glancing at it as well and then to Klaus questioningly; she had already decided to speak to him about it after dinner. Elena was also worried, but she surmised that her friend was merely resting from her near death experience, yet again.

The rest of the table seemed oblivious to her absence and Klaus liked to keep it that way. He already knew what a mistake he had made bit it was his anger that would also be his downfall.

"Nik," said a voice from behind him as he headed toward the deck.

Klaus turned slowly to find his sister looking at him curiously. She held a towel in her hands, clearly in the middle of washing up but had spotted him walk past.

"Where is Caroline?" she asked, fearful of the answer.

Rebekah had been told the story of what had happened on the Island by Finn earlier, before dinner had begun. She hated the fact that Caroline had almost ruined their revenge plans, but she was more worried for the poor girl, for she knew Klaus' temper well and that he would not let this lie by any means. This was why she had noticed her absence at dinner and the fact she had no help to prepare their meal.

"What does it matter, sister?" he said, trying to dodge the question. His icy blue orbs pierced into her soul, hoping for her to drop the subject all together.

Just thinking about her; hearing her name made him clench his fists.

"Because. I heard from Finn what occured earlier. Please tell me you haven't done something you will later regret," said Rebekah, her eyes hopeful.

Klaus gazed back at her with an emotion she hadn't seen him hold for a very long time and it was then that she knew he had. Her eyes widened and then she only felt disappointment and pity.

Perhaps she was wrong. Perhaps Caroline wasn't the one to change him and maybe, he had really shut off all his emotions forever, never to be seen again.

"I regret nothing. Why would I regret anything?! You think I care what she does to me? I don't!" he yelled at Rebekah, but clearly his rage wasn't for her.

She looked at him with sadness and wished she could run up to him, as she did when she was but a child, and console him. Whisper into his ear that everything would be okay and that he could fix what he had done but that time had long since passed. He was Niklaus Mikaelson now, the most feared and blood thirsty pirate of the seven seas.

And Rebekah was merely his sister, the person who cooked his meals and went along with everything he said. But she wanted that to change.

"Then why do you anger so?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of how he may react.

Klaus looked away from her.

"Where _is_ she Nik?" asked Rebekah, her eyes narrowed at his obvious attempt to avoid her question.

"Below," he said quietly.

Rebekah's eyes widened in realisation. "You fool! The other pirates will make a meal out of her!" exclaimed Rebekah as she dropped the towel she had been holding and ran toward the brig.

The towel fell to the ground and Klaus merely stared at it. He should have been the one to get her but he didn't want to see her because he knew she would never forgive him now.

* * *

The boat careened to one side as a huge wave crashed upon the deck wildly.

Damon heard Tyler screaming at the top of his lungs at his crew to tie down the sails quickly. He watched from the helm as he gripped a railing tightly as the crew were all in action, all of them doing something worth while.

He had seen storms before but nothing this monstrous, he only hoped that Elena was okay and made it through this.

He looked to Stefan whom had just run past him. Damon's eyes widened.

"What on-STEFAN! What are you doing?!" Damon screamed.

Stefan looked to him but he was busy grabbing some loose harpoons and other things which had fallen onto the middle of the helm and toward the deck below from the force of the waves against the ship.

"Help me!" screamed Stefan back and Damon nodded.

How much longer would they have to endure such weather? He really hoped it was worth it, but then again, Elena Gilbert _was_ worth it.

* * *

They stared at her. Caroline was huddled in the corner with her knees up to her chest and her arms hugged around her legs in an upright fetal position. The crew seemed to regularly go in and out of this area but when they noticed her inside the cage, many taunted her from the other side. Others yelled out obscenities of things they wished to do to her, but the ones that stayed, well, they were the ones she was worried about.

One of them walked up to the cage, placing his hands inside two of the holes and his face peeked through another. He smirked at her sickingly and stuck his tongue out; waving it about as if to lick her. However she was very far away from the door, luckily.

She spared a quick glance at the man whom held the keys for the door and then back to the uncouth pirate wishing he were inside with her. The pirate saw her gaze and then it clicked. He pulled out his sword and held it to the pirate's throat.

"Unlock the cell!" he growled.

The pirate whom looked just as festy as the one whom threatened him, shrugged and held out his keys.

The pirate smirked and unlocked the cell door quickly, opening it and smiled. He advanced on her and as he did so, began to fiddle with his belt.

Caroline's eyes widened in fear as she got up quickly, unsure if she could handle him in fact, she was pretty sure she couldn't. She looked around her for some kind of weapon, anything, but there was nothing.

She looked to the man whom had held the keys, hoping he would try and protect her but he looked like he was a tool short of the tool box.

The pirate was almost upon her when she heard a lovely voice.

"You best get away from her if you know what's good for you," her haughty voice shrilled as she poked a sword tip into his back.

He growled and turned to see Rebekah Mikaelson standing there. However, he didn't seem to perturbed by this and hit her sword away.

"How dare you, I said leave!" yelled Rebekah and as she began to advance on him more she noticed a few other pirates in the background begin to close in on them.

Caroline quickly ran around from the pirate and linked arms with Rebekah as she scanned the room.

How could Klaus do this to her? She could have been raped to death and by the looks of things, Rebekah as well.

"Please don't do this," pleaded Caroline to the pirates as she noticed they were even closer than before.

Both Caroline and Rebekah were now backed into a corner with smirking, disgusting and lustful faces staring back at them.

"I am a Mikaelson! You will obey me!" screeched Rebekah, but it was laced with fear, Caroline noticed.

Seemingly the pirates only answered to the male Mikaelson's on the ship.

Suddenly one of the pirates latched onto Rebekah and pulled her away from Caroline.

"Rebekah!" screamed Caroline hysterically as she was pulled away as well as she felt a large weight on top of her, but then suddenly before he could touch her, the force from her body was removed and blood splattered onto her face.

Her emerald orbs widened and as she sat up she saw Klaus looking down at her with an expression she couldn't place, was it remorse? Regret? It was then that she noticed he had a sword plunged through the pirate's chest. It was his blood that covered her and it made her feel sick.

Kol had engaged the man whom had Rebekah outside the cell, he was also dead.

"That's what we get for recruiting such weird folk, Nik," said Kol jokingly, but Klaus dismissed it as he pulled his sword out from the pirate's body.

Caroline couldn't move, she was so shocked by these events that she didn't notice him carry her from her position. He held her with his arms around the backs of her knees and another arm around her upper back. She hardly noticed the fact that they were moving upward.

"R-rebekah," she murmured.

"Shh, love. She's fine," she heard him say.

Finally she had been placed into a chair. She felt her clothing begin to be removed and it was then that she noticed she wasn't in Klaus' room, but in a place she didn't recognise. And then her eyes fell upon him.

Caroline darted up from her chair and turned to glare at him. She had never been so livid in her life and she was not going to hold back this time.

"You arrogant man!" she screamed, her eyes filled with rage.

Klaus merely watched her curiously, until she went forward lunching at him with her fists. He blocked each punch, stepping backward each time she attempted to hit him and although he would usually be angry at this moment, he could not feel it. If anything he was angry at the man who tried to touch her, in fact, he was no man. He was a thing that tried to violate her, which is why he had killed him in rage.

But it was his fault. He had let his anger get the better of him by locking her away down there. He knew that the lower ranks of the ship frequented that area and yet, he wished at the moment when he had been hurt by her words, that she would know what it was truly like to be down there; that she would regret what she had said to him.

Caroline screamed and hollared until she just resigned to beating her small fists against his chest, one after the other.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said softly in between her hits. "Please, I'm so sorry."

He kept saying it over and over as Caroline shed angry tears at what he'd put her through. Klaus placed his arms around her, hoping it would console her, if only a little. Eventually her fists began to stop and she just stood there in his arms with her head resting on his hard chest as her breaths hitched from her emotional crying.

"Why? How could you do that to me Klaus?" she asked softly.

Klaus placed a hand in her blonde locks, rubbing her head a little and surprisingly she didn't pull away.

Finally she looked up into his eyes, her emerald orbs filled with hurt and it made him quiver inside, mentally.

But she did that to him, every day. Caroline always made him feel angry and resentful and hurt, but above all, it made him want her so much more each time he was in her presence. And sometimes, she even made him feel like giving up his quest even for just a moment, but then she would remind him of who they were and then he would hate her for making him feel that way.

"He _touched_ me...you promised you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and then you go and break it because of-"

"I know!" he yelled angrily as he pushed her away roughly.

Her eyes widened at his sudden anger. But that was Klaus in a nutshell, a storm of different emotions, never knowing where or when it will hit.

"You think I don't know that I let my anger best me?! You think I don't know that I hurt you and broke my promise to you?! I do!" he screamed at her and for some reason, Caroline knew for once it wasn't anger that was directed at her.

She knew he was angry at himself and that was enough for her to begin to forgive him for what had almost happened before.

"But...you hurt me. You think that you know what I'm like and that I'm a heartless murderer and maybe I am, but I do it for my family," he said in a softer voice, his anger subsided for now.

Caroline didn't know what to say.

"I am the one who makes the decisions, because they can't. I am the one who kills people and does the things they don't want to do, so that we can get peace. Who else would do it? Elijah? No, he is too honorouble for that. Finn? He is too noble. Kol? He is too young and cocky. Rebekah? No, she is not suited for the battlefield," explained Klaus.

And for a moment, Caroline could understand, or at least see it from his point of view despite the fact she still knew that he could have gone about things a different way.

"So because I hurt your feelings, you go and punish me? Because you've had to harden your heart for your family? How could you think that is the way, Klaus?" asked Caroline, but she wasn't angry. No. She pitied him.

Klaus looked away from her, not wanting to see her hurt expression again. He couldn't bear to see her beautiful face show the emotions he had envoked, she didn't deserve that.

From the moment he saw her he knew she was full of light; full of energy and happiness and beauty. Maybe part of him wanted to take that away from her but mostly it was because he wanted her to show that to _him_.

"No. But nothing I do is the right way, love," he said solemnly before motioning toward a large sink in the corner of the room. "You should bathe in this."

Klaus went to exit the room, but Caroline wouldn't allow it just yet.

"Are you sorry?" she asked quietly, her eyes penetrating his very soul.

His sorrowful gaze looked up at her and he knew from then on that he would try to make her see he was worth the time. If only a little.

"I meant what I said."

Caroline sighed and smiled slightly. It wasn't a smile of joy, nor of happiness or content. It was a smile to say that she could see he was trying for _her_. She could see the conflict within him as the days had passed since she had been on this ship and it had taken her a long time to recognise it as such, but now she knew.

Caroline knew she hadn't been easy on him, not that he deserved it at the time, but now she supposed she could at least be more civil and less arguementative. Perhaps she was merely having a lapse in judgement for she should be thinking of more ways to escape, for Elena's sake.

But in this moment, she made a mental truce with Klaus. Perhaps tomorrow she would be back to trying to hate Niklaus Mikaelson, but for today, she would try and understand him and understand why she couldn't hate him.

* * *

_**A/N:**__Hi, sorry for this chapter being shorter than usual (a little). And for the drama! And don't misunderstand Caroline at the moment, she isn't just giving up and giving in to him at ALL! But as you can see, she is seeing a different side to the heartless pirate and I suppose for any of us, there is always two sides to a coin. Yes, killing is wrong, but she can see that Klaus is doing it for his family and that he may be darker and colder because of this, but at least his family remains in tact, mentally and physically. But I also gave you a glimpse into how Caroline will be changing in the future too (her thoughts about when she was attacked in the streets on the Island). _

_Anyway, just thought I would explain a few things before you jump to conclusions. Also, next chapter may be interesting since it will be the next day and Tyler Damona and Stefan may be over the storm :O Well, I've updated fast this time! Thanks for reading and for the reviews again, please read and review again! I love it thanks._

_Bullet2tm_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Hi, thanks so much for the reviews and +alerts! I really appreciate it and also the constructive comments as well. It was said to me in a review that they weren't sure how Klaus had become so twisted and cruel, well, I wanted you to know it will be revealed, but not all at once (throughout various chapters, sort of like how they flashed back in LOST if you've ever seen that show). I was always going to do it this way, but just in case anyone else was wondering. I planned to do it after the story had been set a bit and seeing how its well on its way, a few snippets here and there will be revealed from now on. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading my story, and I apologise again for the wait. _

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_"Brother," said a small voice from behind him. _

_It was dark and after curfew. He was already breaking the rules, but for his younger brother to follow was an even worse risk. _

_"Heinrick...you shouldn't be out here," said Niklaus, his brow knit with worry. "Get back to the house immediately."_

_Niklaus turned his blue orbs toward his brother and noticed him give a look of confusion. Heinrick was at the tender age of ten, not nearly a man, no, he was innocent and Niklaus would not allow Heinrick to be apart of what he was wanting to achieve. _

_"Nik, what are you doing out here?" asked Heinrick with worry. _

_Niklaus placed his lantern down on the pebbled path, causing darkness to envelop their faces and Klaus walked over and placed his hands upon Heinrick's cheeks as he knelt down to his level. _

_"Listen to me Henry. Go back to the house, do not speak of this to anyone, especially not Bekah. Please...just do this one thing for me and I will let you choose the game to play tomorrow," said Klaus with a small smile. _

_Heinrick's face lit up with excitement at what tomorrow would bring and he nodded quickly before returning to the house. But it would not remain a secret for long. _

_Klaus watched Heinrick's little legs carry him quickly along the path toward the house and picked up the lantern once again. _

_"What are you doing Niklaus?" asked an even voice from a few metres ahead of him. _

_Klaus held up the lantern allowing the light to reveal Elijah's features. _

_"You know _what_, brother," said Klaus as he narrowed his eyes. _

_Elijah's features hardened. "Are you so much of a curious fool to make matters worse?" asked Elijah coolly. _

_Elijah walked toward Klaus, blocking his path. "Out of the way," said Klaus calmly. _

_The eldest Mikaelson brother shook his head; noticing the look in his brother's eyes. It was determination and also contempt, but the last emotion was toward him. _

_"Would you let her get in between us so much that you will not listen to reason? I am your brother and I am telling you that the answers you seek will only cause you pain," said Elijah almost pleadingly. "If Father finds out, he will kill you. Klaus, listen to me. You are only fifteen-"_

_Klaus dropped the lantern causing a crashing sound to resonate throughout the courtyard which was engulfed in darkness, except for the two brothers at a standstill. He glared at Elijah as his fists clenched tightly at his sides. _

_"You think I don't know? Do _you_ know what is going on?" accused Klaus. _

_Elijah shook his head. "I'm yet to see it, but if your suspicions are correct, soon we will all know."_

_"Then why do you stop me? I have to know and when I catch her red handed, I will demand that she tell me the truth."_

_Elijah didn't move to stop Klaus as he walked past him with his lantern back in his hand, but as he was a few metres away he looked back toward his younger brother. _

_"Will it matter Niklaus? What will the truth really bring?" asked Elijah softly, regretting that the truth may cause Klaus to grow up quicker than a fifteen year old boy should._

_"You act as if you care Elijah," said Klaus with bitterness laced within his words as he turned his head to meet Elijah's gaze. _

_"I've always cared, Niklaus. Tatia is just a woman, Klaus...just a woman. I see now that it was a mistake to let her get between us-"_

_"Maybe she is, but she has nothing to do with this," said Klaus before taking his leave. _

_Elijah watched him walk off, realising that this could be the start of a rift in their family. _

_He wasn't wrong, if only it could have ended there._

Elijah awoke with a start. He quickly noticed he had been sweating slightly from the emotion of the memory. That was why he tried to avoid sleep where possible but it seemed his new 'room mate' wouldn't allow it.

He looked down at her and noticed her silky long brown waves of hair cast out around her made her look like beauty itself. She was still in a deep sleep as her front was facing toward him, so he could see her even breaths caused her body to move up and down slowly and her eyes were closed softly.

He swung his legs over the bed and got up, moving toward his wardrobe. His eyes cast over the mirror which revealed his dishevelled state, however, he hadn't worried about such frivolous things for a long time. His shoulder length hair hung in an unruly state, so he opted to tie it up with a black ribbon as he always did before leaving for the deck above.

Elijah needed to speak with Niklaus, they needed to leave the dock today.

* * *

Caroline had washed herself effectively before Klaus had given her some of the garments she had picked out that morning which Elijah had seemingly collected from the market, it was refreshing to be in clean clothes and ones that actually fit.

Klaus had led her back to his room. They didn't really talk and simply went to bed afterward since they had been emotionally drained from their heated arguements earlier. But for the first time since Caroline had arrived on his forsaken ship, she allowed him to hold her...just that one time. It had been nice and she remembered feeling safe in his strong arms; feeling his even breaths on her neck and his hard chest on her back.

However, that was last night and it was now morning. Today was another day which meant that she wouldn't be as forgiving as she had been last night, after all, she was vulnerable and upset. She still couldn't believe she had given into him and even accepted his apologies.

She put on her new boots which fit better than the ones she had stolen out of Klaus' wardrobe and walked toward the steel door to head to Elijah's room where Elena was.

As she went to open the handle, she found it was stuck. She moved it several times to find it locked since she knew it had moved freely previously. She screamed in anger and stormed back to the bed and collapsed on top of it in a huff.

Caroline Forbes would not allow this and she would wait. She pushed her evident anger to the back of her mind; stored it for when Niklaus Mikaelson walked through that door, and then she would unleash it, not caring if he slapped her or forced her obedience. She would not stand to be a prisoner who couldn't even go to see her friend whom was to be shipped off to somewhere unknown.

Caroline stared up at the wooden ceiling, her emerald orbs blazing with anger. She quietly seethed, but calmly held her hands upon her chest.

She couldn't believe how she had almost given into his sorrowful speech about protecting his family! How could she have been so stupid? Because in the end, no matter how remorseful he was, he would always be the same. The heartless pirate.

Caroline kept telling herself that knowing that her heart told her something different. But she _had_ to be angry, it was the only way to get through this.

* * *

"We're through!" exclaimed Tyler and he heard the sailors below scream in glee at passing the rough storm, which almost cost a man his life.

Damon and Stefan smiled as they stood either side the captain.

Tyler turned to both of them consecutively and nodded with a smile. "Not long now, I can see the start of the island on the horizon," said Tyler with a determined look upon his face.

Stefan felt his heart race. This was it, he just hoped the pirates _were_ in fact docked on the Island of Nassau. It was logical that they were seeing how it was the only island for a long time, after that, it was sea for at least a month or two, depending on weather. So they would need to stock up on supplies. But then again, Stefan assumed they were heading back to England.

Damon looked up at the sky seeing it was blue with only a few clouds surrounding the sun. He looked back to where they had come from to still see the black clouds swirling angrily behind them. Then looked toward where they could see something black just after the horizon, indicating the land Tyler had been speaking of.

"And then, the fun old boy," said Damon with a smirk as he fiddled with the hilt of his sword in anticipation.

"No, not fun. Action, yes," said Tyler sternly, not really liking this dangerous streak he was seeing in Damon's eyes.

Fighting to survive was not fun, which is what sword fighting was to him. However, he'd seen the two brother's fence with each other enough to know they should be okay.

They were _really_ good and even rivalled his own skills. But that didn't mean there wouldn't be casualties in this fight and he had his crew to think of as well.

_Caroline, I hope you're okay,_ he thought, but knowing the Mikaelson's reputation he knew it was like asking the sun not to shine. It was a hope, and that was all.

* * *

Finn ordered the pirates to untie the sails at Elijah's request. He did what he was told and then headed to talk to Niklaus about their journey ahead.

"Kol, I must speak with Niklaus, please ensure their duties are carried out," said Finn as he saw his youngest brother walk up from the cabins.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?" he asked, his rebellious attitude shining through as it always did.

Finn simply stared menacingly. "Because lately including falling off the crows nest and being saved by a girl - a prisoner no less, you've been utterly useless."

Kol narrowed his eyes with a scowl upon his face. "Say it again brother, I _dare_ you," he snarled angrily as his hand went to his sword, ready to unsheath it at any moment.

"Just do as I ask, I will be but a few minutes Kol. Niklaus will get sick of you if you continue to be a problem," said Finn warningly, causing Kol to back down.

"Fine. Lackies! Get those sails down you scoundrels!" yelled Kol, seemingly obeying his brother for now. Not that he wanted to, but he was afraid of his Captain and he had been a particular shit of late which was the only reason he was doing as Finn asked.

Finn strode toward the stairs which lead up to the navigating room where Klaus seemed to reside most of the time as Elijah seemed to be steering the ship mostly.

He had observed his brother in their little skirmish with the thugs which had Elena and Caroline captive when they were in the streets of Nassau and it was interesting, that was for sure.

Klaus had been livid and couldn't help but notice he didn't like that man touching Caroline, which was probably why he was more violent with that man than the others. In fact, the whole scene made him look almost animalistic.

Another fact, which he didn't think was at all possible, was that the woman seemed to actually call out to Niklaus. He would have to have another little chat with her later.

It seemed his plans were coming along nicely.

Finally he reached the room upstairs and entered.

"Brother," spoke Finn, noticing Klaus was looking over some maps in which he had just marked their latitude in correlation to the horizon and the sun by use of a cross-staff as it was sitting on the table in front of him.

"Yes Finn," said Klaus boredly, not bothering to look up as he usually did.

"I'm assuming we are now headed to the Carribean?" enquired Finn, however, it was half a statement and half a question. He already knew the answer.

Finn studied Klaus closely. It was a gift of his, to read what the other was thinking and how they may react. It was a hidden talent which none of his siblings were privy to; they may have made a comment here and there about his observations but not enough for them to know it was indeed a true talent.

Klaus sighed in exasperation. "Yes Finn," he said condescendingly. "Why do you ask such things?"

"And what will happen to the girl?" asked Finn, his blue orbs looking at every movement Klaus made. Finn didn't move from his position in front of the door as his work was best done standing up where he could get full view of the person he was 'observing'.

Klaus looked up and frowned. "You know the plan, she will be given to Katerina...why are you asking such obvious things?" asked Klaus, beginning to get annoyed at his idiocy.

Finn sighed. "No brother, the _other_ girl," said Finn, clarifying his previous statement.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Why must everyone ask about her? It is no business of anyone where she is going, not that she's going anywhere. All you lot need to concern yourself with is the plan to get the Gilbert girl to Katerina Petrova-"

"I beg to differ, Nikaus. You think your obsession with her has escaped our eyes? You're a fool if you think otherwise. She is a kind woman, full of light...someone not deserving of this wretched life," said Finn sternly.

Part of what he said was true, he did in fact believe that she was a kind person and full of light but he had other motives as to why he said such a thing to Klaus.

Klaus shot up from where he stood and stalked toward Finn angrily.

"You think I care what you all think? I don't! You think _I_ don't notice Elijah look at Elena with fondness? I'm not the only one with issues, why don't you go preach your nonsense to him instead!" screamed Klaus angrily, his cold blue orbs piercing Finn's.

If Finn had been a total fool like Kol, perhaps he would have nodded and left, but he definitely wasn't. The whole situation made him want to laugh, the fact that Klaus was so touchy about the subject of Caroline was a joke, because he was in complete denial. He didn't want to let her go, despite her presence being a hinderance and a distraction for Klaus.

But something else had been bothering him about her since the moment she arrived. And it was only this morning he realised what it was. Forbes was a familiar name to him. There was a Captain Forbes from Mystic Falls in which his father had mentioned to him once before and he could only assume it was a relative of Caroline. That also meant that she was somehow associated with the military and that she would be sorely missed.

Someone would be coming for Caroline, that much he was certain of.

Finn began to laugh causing Klaus' eyes to widen for a moment and then suddenly narrow. "You think this is funny Finn?!"

"No, brother, its not. But your denial of this whole sitation _is._ If this is simply an obsession, like all the others, then I will speak no more about it. But if she is more than that and you are falling for her or _worse_ you already do love her, then I will be forced to speak with the others about it," said Finn with an underlying threat.

Unbeknownst to Klaus, Finn wouldn't do such a thing as it would ruin his plan to crush his heart with his hands, but Niklaus didn't know that.

Klaus looked beyond angry and he slammed his hand beside Finn's head angrily. "I do so hope you are not threatening me, Finn. You think I care if you talk to our siblings about this? She is an amusing thing to have around, that's all," said Klaus calmly, but was clearly lying.

He disliked Finn the most out of his siblings, mainly because he never knew what he was thinking. He couldn't read him at all and didn't even know why he was here. Finn had never cared for Niklaus, even when they were younger. In fact, Finn had always been obedient to Michael that was until the incident where everything was torn apart.

"Don't play me for the fool, Niklaus. I've seen the way you look at her and you've yet to kill her or have your evil way with her as you do-"

"Enough! Speak another word and I'll rip your heart out," growled Klaus, holding himself back from grabbing him by the neck.

"You can threaten me Klaus, but I've heard enough to know what I deducted is true. We all condemned our feelings the moment we set foot on this ship, we cannot have feelings and out of all of us, I never would have thought in a million years that it would be _you_ that would fall in love," said Finn with a concerned frown.

Klaus took his hand off the wall and watched his brother open the door, not really understanding what had just happened. It was of course wrong what his brother had just said; he did not love her.

How could he? He had shut off that emotion, leaving only anger and revenge. He didn't love, he couldn't.

"You're wrong!" exclaimed Klaus, causing Finn to look back at him with pity.

And for the first time since Finn had decided to contact his father to get revenge on Klaus, he felt pity for his elder brother. For a split second, he questioned his reason for doing what he was doing but in the end he knew it had to be done to get closure. He only had to think of _her_ and even Caroline's kind face couldn't deter him from his mission, let alone the look of despair on Klaus.

He was too far along in the game for him to change his mind even if he wanted to.

_"NO! Sage!" screamed seventeen year old Finn as he ran. _

_He reached her body fell to his knees in anguish. He held her red locks in his hands and rested her head in his lap. Her eyes were closed and her face was so cold however the rain wasn't helping. _

_Finn looked over and saw Niklaus holding his sword, it was dripping with blood which matched the wound which his lover had on her stomach. _

_"How could you?!" screamed Finn. "I loved her and you-you bloody killed her!" _

_Finn hadn't looked up into his brother's eyes since he arrived but he imagined he wouldn't have shown any emotion anyway. _

_"It had to be done, Finn. You don't know-"_

_"Shut your mouth, just DON'T SPEAK! If you say another word, I will kill you-" yelled Finn, but his eyes had never left Sage's beautiful, serene face. _

_She was gone and she wasn't going to come back. _

_"Kill me Finn? Do you even know what she was doing out here?" exclaimed Klaus angrily. _

_Finn still didn't look up, his eyes still Sage's deathly form. _

_"I don't _care_, Niklaus. You killed her, why?!"_

_"Did you know she was consorting with Michael?" exclaimed Klaus. _

_Suddenly running footsteps were heard and a gasp as they came to a stop behind Klaus. _

_"N-Nik...what happened?!" exclaimed a voice. _

_"I don't care!" exclaimed Finn as he laid Sage's head softly upon the ground and got up with his sword sheathed. _

_Finn swung his sword at Klaus but he simply dodged with ease by swivelling his body to the left slightly, as if it were child's play. _

_"Stop this, Finn. Let me explain-"_

_"Silence!" screamed Finn as he swung his arm in front of him to the side in finality. "I tolerate your behaviour because I love you, Niklaus but you have betrayed me-"_

_"She was betraying ALL of us, Finn-"_

_"NO!" screamed Finn as he again swung his sword in which Klaus deflected it with his own which he held in only one hand. _

_Klaus looked to Finn and wished that things could be different and that Finn would listen and allow him to explain what happened, but he wouldn't. Klaus could see there was no reasoning with him at the moment. Finn was livid which covered the fact that he was devastated; Klaus could see it in his eyes as if the light had been shut off. _

_But again, it always came down to Michael. Klaus clenched his fists knowing that he had been weak today and he was finally realising the man he was today was not the one who could defeat Michael. _

_"I don't believe you," said Finn as tears ran down his face, but no one would have noticed as it was pouring with rain. _

_"Finn, please listen," began a meek voice from behind Klaus but he held up his hand to silence her. _

_"It is no use, sister," said Klaus sternly his eyes staring at Finn's broken demeanor._

_"Do you see now why I said to not get close to anyone Finn? I _warned_ you! This is the price you pay for your ignorance," said Klaus coldly. _

_Finn quivered with anger at his brother's words. "So because I did not listen, you thought you would teach me a lesson?" _

_Klaus didn't answer, he turned back to his other siblings. _

_"Kol. Go to Barton and get this cleaned up and take Finn home. Rebekah you go with him. Elijah, Michael can't be far...he was here," said Klaus._

_"I'm not going back with you," exclaimed Finn, but he had no choice in the matter. _

_Kol held his sword up to Finn's neck. "Its the only way, Finn," said Kol almost apologetically. _

Oh, but Finn would be teaching the same lesson Niklaus had taught him. It was a pity that it had to be Caroline.

And with that thought Finn walked out of the room, leaving Klaus to think upon his words.

* * *

Caroline heard the door unlock and then open. She got up and prepared herself to yell when she realised it wasn't Klaus whom had entered the room. It was Finn.

"F-Finn," she stuttered in surprise. "Sorry, I was about to yell at Klaus."

Finn chuckled, knowing that Klaus would have deserved it. "He locked you in," he said, stating the obvious.

"I just don't understand him! He was sort of nice to me last night which doesn't really mean much since he has been the total opposite so far," explained Caroline in a huff. "And then he has the gall to lock me in this decrepit place!"

Finn nodded in fake understanding and sat in the chair in front of Klaus' desk.

"He's afraid," said Finn as he observed Caroline's demeanor and expressions. It was time for him to work out Caroline's feelings now.

Caroline frowned in confusion. "Why?" she asked genuinely.

"Of losing you in two ways. Either you will escape and he shall never see you again or you will die as you almost did when you went to save our dear sweet sister Rebekah," said Finn with a smile. "Why did you save her out of curiosity?"

The blonde sighed as he laid her head back on the bed, but she still faced Finn. "It was the right thing to do. Nobody deserves to die, not even the most blood thirsty pirate of the seven seas," said Caroline with clarity.

Finn didn't understand Caroline at all, how can she have such an attitude after being captured and hurt by them. And Klaus had actually physically hurt her more than once, surely if anyone, she would hate him. But she didn't, it was in her eyes.

"I don't believe you. You care for him, don't you?" said Finn with incredulity.

Caroline's eyes widened. "N-No! I just...I don't believe that someone deserves to die, even if they have taken a life themselves. Who are we to judge who lives and dies?"

Finn understood her view point, but did not agree. "But I think if someone were to threaten someone you loved, you wouldn't hesitate to take out the threat if that were the only option."

Caroline looked away. "Maybe, but even if I did, I would not be proud of it. I'm just saying that I saved Rebekah because I knew I had to at least try."

Finn nodded. "And if it were Klaus that had been about to die?"

"Yes, I would. I would still have done it," said Caroline, but her eyes turned away from him.

He saw guilt, perhaps it was because she didn't even have to think before answering his question, and it scared her.

Finn smiled and got up. He had seen enough. It was all too easy and it wouldn't be long before he would be able to get his revenge because even though Caroline didn't know it yet, she would end up loving Klaus.

And he would be all to happy to take her away from him...forever.

"Finn?" she asked before he left. "Can you let me see Elena? And I also wanted to speak with Rebekah."

Finn nodded and opened the door, waiting for her to exit. Caroline smiled and nodded in thanks before rushing out into the corridor.

* * *

"We're ready to leave," said Elijah as he poked his head through the door.

Niklaus looked up and nodded. "I'll be out in a moment," he said evenly.

Elijah nodded and left. As he was walking down the stairs, he noticed another ship heading toward the island. It was good they were leaving, there was no need for unwarranted attention.

He headed toward the helm.

"Elijah, another ship approaches, they'll be here soon," yelled Kol from above in the now repaired crows nest.

He nodded as he approached the wheel, already knowing that piece of information. "Lets go you invalids!" he yelled to the pirates below.

From atop the crows nest Kol rolled his eyes. Elijah was never good at insulting people with 'names' and he still hadn't improved. He zoomed in slightly with his telescope on the ship which would be at the island within half an hour or less, trying to spot their flag.

So far it had been no use as it was still too hard to see that much detail, but as the minutes passed he swore he saw cross with red and white.

_What was that again_? he thought, he never did pay much attention. And then it dawned on him. He saw that flag when they had hauled the two wenches from Mystic Falls onto their ship.

"Shit. Elijah!" he yelled.

Elijah below pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "What is it Kol?" he asked with a sigh.

"Get moving, we have to go now! The ship that approaches is a Mystic Falls military ship. They're coming for _them_," yelled Kol.

Elijah's eyes widened and then he spotted Klaus who had obviously heard what Kol had said.

"We need to push off NOW!" yelled Klaus as he took control of the wheel, almost pushing Elijah out of the way. "Finn! Load the cannons!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" yelled Finn in response from the deck as he ran toward the cannons.

Elijah ran down to help the pirates unravel the rope which kept them moored to the dock.

"We're free!" yelled Elijah as the ship began to slowly move away from the harbour.

The wind began to push against the sails and they were soon on their way toward their destination, but the ship was catching up. The ship was now following them, that much Klaus was certain of since they veered toward them rather than keeping their course.

But he was ready. He wouldn't let them take her away; no one would take her away from him.

* * *

"Its them Cap'n!" yelled a man from the crows nest.

Tyler's eyes widened as he changed course toward the ship which was now heading off from the dock. He went over to a compartment behind him and pulled out a telescope and aimed it at the ship. He saw the swirling of a black flag with a skull and crossbones adorned on it and he smiled in anticipation.

"All hands on deck!" he yelled determined that they would catch up. "Load the cannons ready, men!"

Stefan ran up to him as his heart began to race. "Anything you want us to do Ty?"

Tyler looked down toward the cannons. "Help them ready the cannons."

Twenty minutes later they were much closer to them, they were finally catching the Cursed Hybrid. It made sense since the pirates had only just left the dock which would cause their ship move at a slow pace at first whereas their military ship had kept momentum since they hadn't needed to stop.

Stefan and Damon came back up the stairs and raced toward Tyler.

"We're loaded, Cap'n," saluted Damon.

Tyler ignored his friend's mocking tone. "Good," said Tyler as he turned back to the front of the ship. "Prepare to attack!"

Damon looked to Stefan whom was staring at the ship just ahead of them. He could see pirates scurrying around the Cursed Hybrid obviously doing the same as they were; preparing for the battle ahead.

"This is it, brother," said Stefan but didn't cast his eyes away from the Cursed Hybrid. No, he was just counting the minutes until he could get aboard and kill Niklaus Mikaelson.

He knew Tyler and even Damon wanted that honour, but the honour would be all his. For more than one reason.

_"Get away from him Nik, please!" screeched a woman from behind him, but he held his arm in front of her preventing her from entering their fight. _

_"Stefan, mate, I thought we had a deal," said Niklaus with a smile, but it was devoid of all humour. _

_Stefan narrowed his eyes angrily. "Things change, Klaus."_

_This angered the pirate and he sheathed his sword and Stefan did the same. "They really _don't_, Stefan. Not when it comes to you promising something and then going back on your word as you always do."_

_They fought viciously, but in the end Niklaus won; he always won. The tip of Klaus' sword touched Stefan's jugular, but it was his expression that really disconcerted him. _

_"I should kill you, mate. I really should, but I won't. I will give you an offer. You leave my sister, run away. Leave and never return to us, ever," said Klaus seriously._

_"No Nik please! I beg you!" exclaimed Rebekah as she ran toward Stefan. She landed next to him with her arms around his shoulders, her face contorted with a pleading sadness as her blue orbs begged Klaus to not do this to her. _

_"Are you a complete fool sister? I thought you reckless and a sentimental, but I never thought you to be a fool, until today," said Klaus angrily as he moved his sword away from Stefan's neck to point at his sister, however, Stefan grabbed the end and pointed it back at himself. _

_"Don't point your sword at her, take it out on me if you must, but not her," he exclaimed as he feared for what Klaus would do when angered as much as he was. He wouldn't let anything happen to Rebekah, and if he had to leave to ensure her safety then he would._

_Klaus narrowed his eyes dangerously. _

_"This is _your_ fault! I warned you not to fall in love...both of you! You said it was a bit of fun and you gave me your _word_ that you would not let it go further than that...but now that I witnessed your love confession, a little cliche, but nonetheless a love confession I have no other choice but to take matters into my own hands," said Klaus, his eyes piercing Stefan's brown ones with intense rage. _

_"No Nik, please, it doesn't have to be this way. I promise I will not continue with him, please just don't make him leave-"_

_"Silence!" screamed Klaus as he switched his gaze to his sister. "I am doing you a favour, it is either distance or death. Which do you choose for him?"_

_Rebekah's eyes widened and Stefan felt her arms leave his shoulders as she crawled away from him. Distance. _

_"Why must we continue? Why can't we just move on with our lives Nik?"_

_"You know why. If I thought that were possible, do you think I would keep you from your life? He will hunt us, he always has which is why we keep to the sea; a place he can never control," said Klaus, but a softness crept into his voice. _

_Rebekah sobbed quietly and nodded. "You must go Stefan," she said quietly as she got up and ran away. _

_Stefan took a deep breath and glared up at Klaus. "Are you happy? I'm not the liability here; you are. If you keep pushing, they'll turn their backs on you and that is something I would pay money to see," said Stefan coldly. _

_Klaus pushed his sword until the tip touched Stefan's skin. "I brought you here because you are a great swordsman, but you are _not_ family. You were amusing and a seemingly good friend, we had a great time. But, that time is over and its time for you to leave. I'm sure your brother is looking for you since he almost caught up to us in the Carribean."_

_Stefan scowled and winced in pain as the tip has just pierced the top of his skin. "Where will I go Klaus?"_

_"I'm sure you'll find some dead end pony town to reside in that is far from Rebekah and for your sake I hope it stays that way," said Klaus as he removed his sword and placed it back in its sheath. _

_He bent down to pick up his captain's hat and placed it on his head firmly, completing his pirate image. He began to walk away when the sound of Stefan's voice caused him to stop. _

_"How did you become so cold and heartless Klaus? You will end up alone forever. I meant what I said, they'll turn on you if they haven't already," said Stefan spitefully. _

_Klaus didn't turn his body to face him. "I don't care, as long as I get my revenge."_

Stefan finally turned away from the ship which they were almost caught up to now and looked to Damon and then Tyler.

_Sorry friends, it is me Niklaus Mikaelson will be facing,_ thought Stefan.

* * *

"Oh God Caroline! I was so afraid Klaus might have killed you or something else somewhat extreme," exclaimed Elena as she hugged the blonde tightly.

Caroline gave a small smile, but Elena had no idea what she had gone through the previous afternoon.

"He placed me in the dungeon downstairs," said Caroline darkly as she cast her eyes away from Elena for a second at the thought of what she experienced yesterday.

Elena's eyes widened. "That man! Oh Care, I can't believe that he would do such a thing. Oh well I guess I do, but still-"

"Shush Elena, its fine," smiled Caroline. "He ended up saving me, yet again from those wretched pirates he calls a crew but it still does not make up for the fact he made me stay down there, even if it were only for a few hours."

Elena nodded in agreement and her eyes looked at her in pity. "I'm so sorry for what you've been put through so far Care, it seems as though I've been living a fairytale compared to your treatment thus far," said Elena as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She was so overwhelmed by their situation and it still made her upset. She should have been used to it by now, but she wasn't. There was just drama after drama and it always seemed to be Caroline that paid the price.

"This is my fault-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that Elena Gilbert! You cannot help your parentage can you?" exclaimed Caroline as she placed her hands atop Elena's shoulders and focused her eyes directly in front of her face. "Its Klaus. Its always him. Its this stupid quest he's on for revenge...he makes me so mad!"

Elena nodded slowly and embraced Caroline tightly with her head resting on Caroline's shoulder and she began to sob miserably. "Caroline, I hate it! I hate it and I hate that you are getting hurt...why did this have to happen to us?!"

Caroline repressed the urge to break down and cry for she feared if she did she would never stop. So she opted simply to comfort her friend and her eyes glimmered with sadness as she placed her hand on the back of Elena's head and another rubbed her back softly.

"Sshh, its okay," said Caroline.

Elena looked up and smiled. "H-how do you stay strong Care? If it weren't for you, I would surely be dead by now," laughed Elena, but no humour was present in her words.

Caroline shook her head with a small smile. "I'm not strong, Elena. I've never been, its only your safety and well being that is keeping me going." _And Klaus._

"Now, I must go and speak with Rebekah. I'll come back," smiled Caroline. "Will you be okay?"

Elena nodded and squeezed Caroline's hand before she left the room. She looked at the door; afraid that Caroline would never return and that she would be left alone, forever.

* * *

Rebekah was in a mood today, which was nothing out of the ordinary except at who she was annoyed at.

"That Caroline!" she seethed moodily as she dried up some freshly washed up cutlery. She worked her way through several dishes and then turned back to the table in the middle when she spotted a visitor at the entrance to the galley.

Rebekah promptly ignored them after seeing who it was. She glanced over but pointedly turned her nose up at her and turned back to the sink.

"Rebekah-"

"Save it Caroline, I am in no mood to deal with your petty nonsense," spat Rebekah but still did not turn toward her.

Caroline frowned at the other blonde, not really understanding her hostility. "I know I haven't seen you since my trip to the dungeon and I apologise, but please, I must speak with you."

Rebekah made a scoffing noise and chose to remain silent, continuing on with her work.

"Rebekah, please-"

"Don't speak to me! I have merely tolerated you thus far because my brother has taken a liking to you but that is all. You think that I care if you wish not to speak with me? Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart," Rebekah finally turned around and Caroline noticed the fire in her eyes.

Caroline had merely wanted to explain herself for her absence of late in the kitchen and to thank her for helping her escape the cells below, but it seemed Rebekah was annoyed at something different or at least as well as that.

"So I will just be here, doing _your_ work since you think that just because you are our prisoner that you can go off and laze about as if you are a guest," continued Rebekah.

"He locked me in," said Caroline suddenly.

Rebekah's eyes widened for a second before narrowing. "You lie-"

"I wouldn't lie to you. Look, I know that you despise Elena and I but you were kind enough to attempt to save me yesterday and I am truly grateful," said Caroline with a smile as she moved further into the room.

She stopped in front of the table, but her eyes never left Rebekah's.

"I don't like owing people favors and since you saved my life a few days ago it was merely paying you back for that. We are even so let us not make the mistake of owing each other anything," said Rebekah coldly, ignoring her desire to allow Caroline in a bit. It was her pride and the fact that she was somewhat hurt that Caroline hadn't come to talk to her sooner, despite knowing that she could have very well come to Caroline but didn't.

Caroline frowned at her response. She always knew that Rebekah had a cold streak and was a person who you didn't want to cross which was evident now, but it was hard hearing it from the only other girl, apart from Elena, on the ship. She thought that Rebekah liked her and that out of all the pirates on the ship, she could go to her for advice, since she had already given her some already and explained their family history.

But it seemed that wasn't the case.

"I see. Well in any case, I thank you. But I don't think of it as 'owing' the other anything. I saved your life because it was the right thing to do and I would do it again. I never expected anything in return, Rebekah," said Caroline, her eyes softening in disappointment at the fact that Rebekah could not see that.

Rebekah looked down as she took in what Caroline had said but as she looked back up to question her words, Caroline was beginning to leave. She opened her mouth to say something but a loud bang from the deck and the shuddering of the ship caused both women to scream and fall to the ground from the force.

Items began to fall out of the shelves and smash to the floor as the boat took another hit. It was then that both of the girls noticed yelling coming from above and then they both looked at each other wide eyed.

"W-we're under attack!" exclaimed Rebekah in a panic and Caroline frowned.

Who could be attacking the Cursed Hybrid? And then Caroline realised who it may be and hoped she was right.

They both got up and ran out of the archway to the galley. Rebekah headed straight to the deck but Caroline ran back toward Elijah's room where Elena resided.

Caroline pulled the door open quickly and stood at the door. Elena quickly sat up from the bed and looked to Caroline with an expression that said 'what the hell is going on'.

"We're under attack and I have a feeling it may be somone trying to rescue us. It has to be!" exclaimed Caroline.

Elena gasped and then her surprise turned to excitement.

"But, I haven't actually seen the ship, so it could also just be someone trying to kill Klaus, lord knows he would have plenty of enemies," said Caroline whom held the door open for Elena to leave. "Come on, but wait at the top of the stairs behind the door so Klaus and Elijah don't know you are there. If they see both of us they will assume we are trying to escape."

Elena nodded and rushed out the door. They both headed down the corridors until they reached the stairs toward the deck. They rushed up to the top and looked out the window. She spotted the military flag and her eyes lit up.

"It's them, it has to be," gasped Elena with glee. She went to open the door but Caroline held her wrist back.

Elena looked to her questioningly and Caroline simply shook her head. "We have to wait until we know we can get over there. My father explained this to me once, about attacking ships. First they throw cannonballs at each other, then when the time is right and both ships are close enough together, they will attach ladders to the other ship. That's what we're waiting for Elena, otherwise Klaus will just lock us up straight away," explained Caroline as she watched as many of Klaus' crew were furiously lighting cannon's and loading them.

From her view point she could see someone standing up at the helm shouting orders, she could only assume it was Klaus himself.

It had to go smoothly or they were never going to get away.

* * *

"Fire!" yelled Klaus furiously as they just got hit again by the other ship. He growled at how they were damaging his boat, but it was always a definite result when going against another ship in battle, especially against a military ship.

The boats were almost adjacent each other now and were closing in fast.

"Get ready to board!" screamed Klaus.

A few minutes passed and a few more cannonballs were exchanged before ladders were drawn from the other side and landed on the side of his ship. Klaus' eyes widened in horror. He wanted to be the first to draw ladders, not the other way around.

This never happened, unless...

_Unless they're rushing to get aboard, _he thought throughout all the chaos.

Klaus ran down the stairs to face his attackers and it seemed the Captain of the ship ahead of him was doing the same. He didn't notice his siblings standing beside him, nor the debre that flew around him as another cannonball hit the deck, but his icy blue orbs were evaluating the other man aboard the other ship. He didn't know who he was, but it seemed that the other Captain knew who _he_ was.

A cold shiver ran up his spine and he didn't like it. He was after Caroline...he just knew it.

He sheathed his sword with a look of contempt, but his gaze did not leave the other Captain's. He would truly enjoy killing that man, but then again, he enjoyed killing on any occasion.

"Attack!" screamed Klaus as soldiers began to enter his ship, and then the skirmish began.

* * *

Tyler unsheathed his saber and directed his men to lower the ladders onto the Cursed Hybrid. This was it...he was _going_ to get Caroline back.

He watched as a cannonball hit the other ship and it was then that he noticed Niklaus Mikaelson, assuming it was him, staring him down. So, he gazed back. Four other members of his crew which he assumed were his siblings, as the rumours said, were gathered next to him including his sister. He also noticed Klaus' pirate crew whom were lined up along the side of the ship ready for them to board. It was going to get nasty.

The man was crazy as one more cannonball had almost hit Klaus and the others and bits of wood flew around them; he didn't even flinch, neither did his siblings. Correction, the Mikaelson's were crazy. Tyler was certainly intimidated but he wouldn't let that best him.

Klaus was going to die today and as his men travelled across the ladders, he did the same. Stefan and Damon were close behind; they knew what they had to do.

_"The crew will go first which will allow us to deal with the siblings. Damon and you, Stefan, will need to deal with the other siblings while I go for Klaus," explained Tyler quickly as they seemed to be almost in cannon range. "No arguements, this is how it has to be."_

_They both nodded reluctantly, but Stefan knew that he wasn't going to allow Tyler to take on Klaus. No. He had his own agenda to fulfill. _

All that could be heard on the Cursed Hybrid were clangs of metal being clashed together and yelling from each pirate and sailor about how they would best the other. The whole scene was a massive fight between pairs, one pirate and one sailor each.

Tyler scanned the area to try and spot Klaus and saw him making his way toward him. It seemed none of his fine sailors stood a chance against him since he dispatched them with ease.

Perfect, the pirate was making it all too easy on him.

* * *

Caroline gasped. "Elena, its Tyler!" exclaimed Caroline with wide eyes.

"And Stefan and Damon," said Elena in surprise as she watched the both of them take on some of the pirate crew. They were pretty good with a sword but it was then that she spotted Elijah on the other side of the ship. "What do you suppose they are doing here, Care?"

Caroline looked to Elena with an incredulous look.

"They are obviously here to save you, Elena, what else? They are not soldiers or sailors and they were both smitten with you back in Mystic Falls."

Elena frowned and then turned her gaze back to the fighting and she spotted Elijah again. He was holding only one hand on his sword since all his opponents were below his fighting level. He kicked one down, dodged a sword from behind and slashed behind him, cutting the sailor's throat. She saw a smile upon his face as he cut away a sailors life.

Elena watched him intently and felt something odd in her heart, despite knowing that it was wrong. When she looked back to the Salvator brother's who were fighting to save her she felt extreme guilt, but she knew that if she didn't want to be shipped off to a place and a person she didn't know, she would have to go with them.

"Caroline," said Elena as they continued to watch the fight go on outside of the door.

The said blonde turned to her friend and raised her eyebrow in anticipation. "Do you ever feel like...I mean-I guess...um-"

"Spit it out!" exclaimed Caroline in annoyance.

"I think I like him, Care."

Caroline frowned and turned back to the fight to see Damon and Stefan double team one of the pirates as Damon rolled over the top of Stefan's back to stab one of the pirates in the gut.

"Which one?" asked Caroline with a frown upon her face.

"Elijah," said Elena quietly as her eyes again scanned the crowd for Elijah.

When she looked at the Salvator brothers and then Elijah, it all just made sense to her. She didn't like to compare people because she felt it was wrong, but in this instance, she knew that the men from Mystic Falls just didn't compare to Elijah Mikaelson. He was strong, kind, honourable and she just felt that she could be in his presence and always feel safe.

Caroline gasped at her revelation with her eyes wide with terror.

"No Elena, you can't. We promised remember! This is it...its our chance to leave this ship, do you not see that?" exclaimed Caroline in horror as she grabbed Elena by the shoulders and shook her a bit.

"I know that, Caroline! By gods I know, its just. He's always kept me safe and I know that he is a pirate and he is a murderer and yet, the whole time I've been here in that room with him it is like he was a different person," explained Elena, but her eyes showed her dilemma; they pleaded with Caroline to understand.

The funny thing was, Caroline _did_ understand. She knew what it was like to feel this way, but she had to suppress it...for Elena. Even if she didn't get to escape herself today, she would ensure that Elena did.

Perhaps she would resent her for doing it because she could see that Elena was starting to fall for the eldest Mikaelson brother, but, if she didn't leave she refused to think of what may happen to Elena if she stayed.

"I know, Elena," said Caroline softly as she let her friend go and looked away with regret. "But you _will_ escape today because I cannot bear the thought of what will happen if you don't."

Both women stood watching the fight and Elena grasped Caroline's hand tightly by their sides. This was it. Caroline could see Tyler getting closer to their position and looked to Elena.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Elena nodded.

"We have to run...don't let go," said Caroline as she squeezed Elena's hand tightly.

And they shoved open the door quickly and ran out into the chaos.

* * *

Tyler saw Klaus and moved toward him as he shoved an oncoming pirate out of the way.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" he screamed through all the shouting and fighting.

Klaus heard his name and turned toward the boy whom said it. They ran toward each other, both of them dodging opposing crewmen in an attempt to get to each other quickly.

Their swords collided and as they did they both leaned in between the space their swords created in the middle so their faces were mere inches apart.

"So? You must be the Captain of that decrepit ship over there," said Klaus with a menacing smirk. "I can't help but feel flattered that you felt the need to challenge me."

Tyler felt anger consume him and he screamed, pushing Klaus backward slightly, but the smirk never left his face.

"Where _is_ she?" said Tyler angrily as he grit his teeth; lunging at Klaus with his sword.

Klaus blocked it easily. "Ah! You're here for the Gilbert girl," laughed Klaus as he swung his sword overhead, causing Tyler to block above his head.

Tyler shoved Klaus' sword away and stood, pointing his sword in Klaus' direction.

"No. I'm here for Caroline! If you've hurt her in any way-"

But Tyler's threat was cut off by Klaus throwing himself at Tyler, his sword narrowly missing his throat. Tyler's eyes widened at the ferocity in which Klaus was now attacking him with. Before he had been arrogant and dismissive and seemed to be enjoying their banter, but now he had changed his demeanor drastically. Tyler blocked all the attacks Klaus threw at him and finally they came to a stand still as their swords blocked each other and it was now a test of their strength to see who would land their sword on the other by sheer force.

"You obviously don't know who I am boy-"

"I know who you are _and_ what you're capable of, but you don't know me. I'm Tyler Lockwood, commander of the Mystic III and Caroline's future fiancee. I'm taking her back," said Tyler loudly, but Klaus' expression darkened at his words.

Klaus screamed and pushed Tyler back, causing him to trip and fall to his back. Tyler's eyes widened as Klaus held his sword to Tyler's neck.

"You will _never_ have her. I won't let you take her away from me," said Klaus angrily, when he was suddenly knocked to the side forcefully.

Klaus looked up from his position on the ground and his eyes widened.

"Hello Klaus," said Stefan with a smirk.

"Stefan, mate. I thought I told you never to step foot on this ship again or I would kill you," said Klaus as he narrowed his eyes and got to his feet swiftly.

Stefan shook his head. "It is _I_ who will kill you!" and then Stefan lunged at him.

Tyler frowned, not understanding what was going on. What did Klaus mean 'never to step on foot on this ship again', had Stefan been here before? He shook his head.

_Focus, this isn't the time! _he thought. This was his chance to search for Caroline and Elena. He scanned the deck and noticed a lot of people had died, his sailors and Klaus' crew as well. He noticed a blonde girl and his eyes lit up, but as soon as she turned, blocking a sailor's sword, his heart dropped. No, it wasn't her.

His eyes moved to the right until he spotted two females enter the deck holding hands from a door which obviously led down to the cabins. Tyler's eyes widened, it had to be them. One blonde girl and one brunette.

Tyler got up from his position, spared a quick glance at Stefan and Klaus who were in the middle of a duel; too busy to notice his absence and began to head to where the two women were standing. They seemed to be scanning the area for the safest route, he guessed. Elena looked frightened whereas Caroline seemed to have a calculating expression, rather than fear, trying to work out if they should make a run for the ladders or not.

He quickly passed Damon whom was in the middle of a fight with one of the pirates he recognised that was standing next to Klaus earlier, it must be one of his siblings.

Tyler dodged several fights and narrowly missed being stabbed in the leg by jumping up in the air and commando rolling to the side. He quickly adjusted his course and was near their position.

"Caroline!" he screamed, causing her to look in his direction.

Her eyes widened and she waved excitedly and then turned back to Elena to say something and then also waved. Finally he reached them.

"Caroline, we have to get you to my ship, both of you," said Tyler with urgency, his eyes scanning both their faces with concern.

"Tyler-look out!" she screamed as her eyes widened with horror.

Tyler turned quickly to block a sword which almost took his head off. He looked at the attacker to realise it was one of the Mikaelson siblings. He pushed them away.

"Back away, I'm taking them with me," snarled Tyler as he positioned his sword in a combat stance, his eyes focused on the blue ones in front of him.

Caroline looked to Tyler and then to his attacker. It was Finn. She looked to Elena and squeezed her hand.

"Finn, please," she pleaded.

Finn glanced at Caroline quickly before his eyes went back to Tyler.

"I'm sorry Caroline, but I cannot allow you to leave," said Finn regretably, but he had his own agenda as to why she was to stay - it was not just for Klaus' sake. He didn't give a damn about the Elena girl, but he would not let Caroline leave.

Caroline's eyes lowered with crushed hope.

Tyler lunged at Finn to which he blocked and then Tyler rolled to the side and slashed at Finn's ribs. Finn screamed in pain, dropping his sword to hold his wound as blood seeped out. Tyler was about to deal the final blow he felt a hand on his forearm causing him to stop. He looked to Caroline incredulously.

"P-please don't, Tyler. Lets just go," said Caroline, her emerald orbs pleading him to stop.

Tyler reluctantly nodded but couldn't understand her kindness. They had _kidnapped_ her, why was she defending that man? He rushed over to them ridding his mind of those thoughts for now.

"Come, quickly!" he exclaimed as he made a path toward one of the ladders which lead to his ship

Caroline tightened her grip on Elena's hand and nodded at her to which Elena nodded in return. "Lets go."

* * *

"You've gotten better, Stefan, I'm surprised," smirked Klaus as he deflected Stefan's sword with ease. "But you're still weak."

Stefan narrowed his eyes and lunged toward Klaus again, their swords collided with a clash. Klaus was about to say something witty, but something distracted him.

He swore he heard Caroline's name. He pushed Stefan away and chanced a glance down the deck and spotted Caroline and Elena. His eyes widened and as he turned back to Stefan, he narrowly missed being impaled in the chest, however, his reflexes were faster than Stefan's and he leaned slightly to the left to dodge it.

"You're not _distracted_ are you Klaus?" asked Stefan mockingly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him, ignoring his comments and scowled. "Sorry mate, I have to cut our fight short."

With that Stefan suddenly found Klaus in front of him. He brought his sword down, but Klaus wasn't there anymore. He was at his side and then he couldn't move.

_Wh-what just happened?_ he thought as he looked down to find blood dripping to the floor.

It was then that he realised he had a deep slash wound on his upper abdomen. He fell to his knees and looked up at Klaus whom stared down at him with pity.

"How did-did you-"

"You're not cut out for this. That's how I will always defeat you."

Stefan held his wound tightly as he fell forward as blood gushed out of his wound. He hated the feeling that Klaus _always_ won, how did it go wrong?

He didn't know that Klaus had suddenly been driven by fear at the end of their fight. But he wasn't to know that Klaus had become attached the exact way _he_ had a long time ago.

And Klaus _knew_ that, he just refused to believe it.

Klaus ran through the middle of the deck, ignoring most of the fighting. He was focused on the blonde and brunette ahead of him. He dodged a sword but his eyes didn't leave Caroline. He noticed that Tyler was there and Finn had just attacked him. His eyes widened with rage as Tyler expertly sliced his brother's side and as he was about to impale Finn Caroline pulled Tyler away.

It was something he would talk to her about later, but for now, he had to stop Tyler from taking her away. His legs couldn't carry him fast enough when he noticed them running toward the ladders off to the side of the ship. Anger consumed him as he ran as if his life depended on it.

"Elijah!" screamed Klaus as he pointed his sword to the ladders.

He didn't look at his brother and assumed that Elijah saw him. And he did. He was in the middle of his own fight with Damon Salvator, but the Salvator brother was failing miserably.

Elijah dodged his sword with his own and then sliced upwards causing Damon to lose his sword. His eyes widened as Elijah jumped and round house kicked Damon in the face and left the fight to head to the helm. He could see the prisoners were going to escape so he was going to steer the boat outward so the ladders would fall, and if one of their prisoners were on the ladder at the time, then so be it. They would retrieve them afterward.

Klaus quickly changed course as he slid underneath a sword when a random sailor decided to swing at him and slashed his sword at their stomach causing blood to spray outward when it hit.

He continued on.

"Retreat sailors!" screamed Tyler from his ship. Suddenly all the sailors whom were fighting Klaus' men began to scurry back to the Mystic III. Their numbers had certainly be cut down considerably, so only ten returned out of the twenty five whom had boarded the Cursed Hybrid in the beginning.

Klaus' eyes widened as Caroline stepped onto one of the ladders. Elena was halfway across already.

Tyler could see Klaus on the other side and knew that she wasn't going to make it. He quickly pulled Elena onto the ship and ran across it himself; reaching out to Caroline.

"Come on Care!" he exclaimed, frightened that she wouldn't make it.

Caroline took another step and held her hand out. As their fingertips touched she was suddenly yanked backward roughly to find Klaus had his arm around the front of her waist. She screamed as he pulled her back and threw her onto his shoulder in a fireman's hold. She struggled but he could handle that. She was here and that's what mattered to him.

Klaus finally let Caroline down and held her in front him with his arm around her upper chest. Caroline didn't even bother to struggle anymore, seemingly resigned to her fate.

He stared Tyler down menancingly as the ships began to divide considerably. Caroline stared at Tyler in sadness as she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be leaving today, but Elena was safe and that's all that mattered to her.

Tyler's eyes widened and he jumped back onto his ship as the ladders fell to the sea. He clenched his fists and hit the side of his ship angrily with them.

"I don't care how long it takes! I'll save you, I promise Caroline!" he yelled from the other ship.

Caroline didn't say anything and kept staring at him, knowing that his words were merely only declarations and a promise that he would never be able to keep. She wasn't ever leaving for she knew Klaus would never let her go.

Klaus held his arm firmly against her and continued to stare at Tyler. He felt a presence beside him to see both Rebekah and Kol standing next to him.

"They have her," exclaimed Rebekah in disbelief.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, but his eyes still were locked on Tyler Lockwood's as the distance between their ships increased dramatically.

"I know. We need to follow them."

"Negative," piped up Kol. "Elijah said our main mast is damaged, if the sails catch strong wind, they'll break."

Klaus was beyond angry and looked down at Caroline. He let go of her and turned her around forcefully as he dragged her by the arm toward the cabins.

"Bring the new captives to the prison cells, its time for a reunion," said Klaus as he walked off with Caroline.

When they reached his room he shoved her inside roughly.

"I-I'm sorry but-" she began as she struggled to stay upright.

Klaus didn't give her a chance to speak when rushed toward her and slapped her, hard. She fell backwards into the desk and hit her head on the corner with a scream of pain. A few of her blonde curls fell across her face, hiding her eyes as her body slid to the floor.

Klaus' eyes widened when he realised she wasn't getting up. He raced to her side, falling to his knees beside her, hating himself for losing himself to his emotions for a moment, but he had been so furious at her second attempted escape and the fact that this time she had allowed Elena to escape.

"Caroline," he said softly, but she didn't stir.

He grabbed her body and pulled her onto his lap and held her cheek with one of his hands delicately and wiped her hair out of her face. "Sweetheart, please. I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to," he said, moving his arm from around the back of her neck and placed it on the back of her head.

He pulled his hand away to find blood on it and his eyes widened. What had he done?

There wasn't a huge amount of blood but enough to know that obviously the hit to her head had broken the skin. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she registered his face above hers; his eyes full of concern and regret.

"I-I'm sorry, Klaus. I had to-" she stuttered as she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Its okay love. Its done, I'm sorry," he said softly as he picked her up and placed her in the bed delicately.

He pulled off his hat and and his boots and laid in the bed beside her. He pulled her body over slightly so her head laid on his chest and began to stroke her cheek from above.

He had almost killed her. She would be right to hate him, but it was evident that she didn't. She had apologised to him...but why? Why did she care what he thought? She never had before, Caroline had made that very clear from the beginning.

Klaus shook his head slowly knowing that the woman with her head lying on his chest didn't deserve to be treated as he had treated her but he continued to lose himself around her. He continued to break her. The next time, he wasn't sure if she would survive. And he feared that he would lose her forever.

He hated himself for hitting her, but he never wanted to feel what he had felt earlier when he thought he may never see her again.

Why couldn't she understand that she could never leave him?

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it for now, I'm extremely sorry at the length of this chapter! I contemplated cutting it in half but anyway, I didn't so sorry about that. Thank you again for the reviews etc, I really do appreciate them! Please keep them coming. Next chapter will be interrogations with their new 'guests'. :) Peace._

_Bullet2tm_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Hi all. A big thank you again to all my reviewer and for the +alerts :) Love you all. Just a note: to people who think that Elena isn't going to be in the story any longer, well, you're mistaken. She isn't out of the game, the game has just begun! Also, I know that people probably don't appreciate the fact that Klaus has been violent and that he is 'up and down' as the saying goes. He will eventually get out of that, its just he has been like that for a very long time and with Caroline around it makes his emotions even more erratic as she is slowly causing him to feel again. He will always be cold and a bit bitter, but it won't always be that way. But I can't promise it will change straight away, because in real life, that doesn't happen. Its unrealistic for people to just change overnight. Another thing, Caroline isn't going to fall in love with him straight away, her heart is willing to accept him more but she is certainly not going to instantly love him, and its the same with Elena and Elijah. Elena is drawn to Elijah. Caroline and Elena have heard stories of the Mikaelsons and so their beliefs about them have been nothing good. But because Elena has seen a different side to Elijah, I suppose her views are changing. Besides, it may be some time until they see each other again, but you will see. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy._

_PS: Attraction is very different to love. People usually get attracted to others straight away, that's how you know you're interested in them. So please don't find Caroline's attraction a bit off, because of course she would have to be attracted to him to begin to develop feelings for Klaus._

**The Seven Seas**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_"Here we lay to rest the young Bonnie Bennett. The Lord took her away before she had learnt to live but the Lord has a plan, so may we always know that she will be in Heaven, watching down on us."_

_Caroline held Elena's hand as the priest in front of her began his recital, but Elena was so shattered she began to sob. Her mother was of course next to her but Elena turned and threw her arms around Caroline's chest._

_Caroline could feel a wet substance begin to soak the front of her black sun dress, but she didn't care. She placed a hand on the top of Elena's head and her other arm soothingly rubbed circles on her back. _

_"Shh, its okay," whispered Caroline in Elena's ear, not expecting a response from her incoherant friend. _

_Her tear filled emerald orbs looked toward the coffin which was now being lowered into the ground by four large men. One of them was Bonnie's father, another her half brother and two others she had seen around the town. They must have been people who knew the Bennett's, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that their best friend had been taken away from them too soon. _

_They were only thirteen for God's sake, why did this have to happen to them? To her? _

_Caroline wanted to sob and cry as Elena was, but she couldn't. She was supposed to be the strong one now. _

_Elena is the leader, Caroline is the organiser - the one with the ideas and Bonnie is the strong one. _Was.

_But now she had to be the strong one, because Elena was too emotional when stressed...she was kind and thoughtful, but just too damn emotional to be strong. Caroline had to take care of her or she would fall apart. _

_And so she comforted Elena; her feelings were forfeit._

_The ceremony ended and suddenly they found themselves in the backyard of Bonnie's house. Her parent's had organised the wake to occur there. _

_Elena and Caroline were now in the backyard an hour after they arrived since all the adults inside made them feel cramped. They sat on the grass and began to make daisy chains, as they had always done with Bonnie. _

_Bonnie always made the best ones - the most beautiful._

_"I-I can't Care," sobbed Elena as she threw her partial daisy chain away in anger. "Why? It was meant to be us against the world remember? The three of us!"_

_Caroline shook her head and grabbed Elena's wrists firmly, causing Elena to look directly into Caroline's eyes. _

_"Don't Elena-"_

_"No Care I can't! How did he get her? I don't understand..."_

_Caroline remained silent and looked away and Elena's eyes widened in realisation. _

_"You know something, tell me! Did you hear the adults say something?" asked Elena desperately as she shook away Caroline's hold and grabbed her shoulder's; shaking her in desperation. _

_Caroline merely just took it and shook her head. "You don't want to hear it-"_

_"Tell me or I swear I will disown you as my friend, I will!" exclaimed Elena as tears ran down her cheeks, knowing that she never could._

_"I heard my mother talking to Bonnie's mother in the sun room this morning before the service. Bonnie was playing on the swings at the waterhole, you know the place, we always go there in summer where they have the rope swing. But she was alone, I think her mother scolded her or something so she ran there to get away. Someone took her," explained Caroline, her voice breaking at the end in devastation. _

_Elena gasped as she let go of Caroline to hold a hand to her mouth in utter shock. _

_"I heard my father say once that there was a murderer about and how he wished he were around more to investigate such matters, but that was a month ago. I never thought that-" began Caroline but stopped for a moment to compose herself. _

_She wouldn't break down and cry in front of Elena, she refused. _

_"-that it would happen to _her_."_

_Elena began to sob again, wondering how the world had begun to get so cruel. She looked up at Caroline almost desperately._

_"Promise me something Caroline. Promise you won't leave me," pleaded Elena as her voice began to break from crying so much. _

_"I promise," said Caroline as tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn't sob. Her eyes looked at Elena with determination. "I promise from this time henceforth, it will be us against the world, always and forever."_

_Caroline held her hand across her heart. "Your turn."_

_Elena smiled for the first time that day and nodded holding her hand across her heart._

_"I promise from this time henceforth, it will be us against the world, always and forever."_

_Caroline nodded. _

_"I'll always protect you Elena. Even if you marry and have children, I will always be with you with my own husband and children," laughed Caroline and Elena began to giggle. _

_Caroline's laughter began to die out and she held a serious expression on her face as she grabbed Elena's hand and squeezed it to ensure she would never leave. _

_"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."_

Caroline stared at the wall with nostalgia at remembering a painful moment in her life. It was the time when she grew up and vowed to never let anything happen to Elena like what had happened to their third wheel to their close friendship triangle. She hadn't thought of Bonnie for a long time.

And she had succeeded today. Elena was with Tyler, she was safe. That's what mattered, nothing else. If they had any sense, they wouldn't come back for her.

_Tyler will do the right thing, _she thought, but it was merely a hope.

Her cheek throbbed painfully as did her head. The last thing she remembered was Klaus' angry demeanor and then he hit her; again. She deserved it, she supposed since it put a wrench in Klaus' revenge plan, but it was well worth the pain.

Caroline understood Klaus' need to avenge his family and she surmised if she were in his position, she would probably be angry too. But she didn't think she could risk innocent lives because of it, no. Surely there had to be another way but he didn't seem to think there was.

She had been lying in the bed for hours, just thinking. Part of her regretted that Elena was gone as she didn't really have anyone to talk to now, girl to girl. Well there was Rebekah, but Rebekah apparently still dispised her. So what was she to do?

And there was the issue of Klaus. He had hit her, yet again in anger, but she remembered him apologising to her in her dreams and regretting his actions. She hated that she didn't hate him for what he had done, because she didn't. And it scared her.

Finally she decided it was time to get up; trying to push thoughts of Klaus to the back of her mind. Perhaps she could help Rebekah with something.

* * *

"We have to go back Tyler!" screamed Elena with tears in her eyes.

Tyler shook his head, hating that he had to be responsible; wishing he could just turn around and kill that son of a gun who took Caroline, whom was still keeping her there.

But he had his crew to think of and the state of his ship was not something he could over look.

"I can't Elena," he said as he looked away from her in shame, knowing that he had dropped his customary 'Lady Gilbert' as that is how he always had spoken to her in the past. He supposed he was just resentful that Elena had been saved and not the one he had truly journeyed here to retrieve.

He had lost, he knew that. He remembered back to that moment when he had touched her finger tips. Caroline had been so close to making it but Niklaus Mikaelson just took her away from him...again. And then he had gloated. That damned pirate had looked at him, knowing that he had taken something precious from him and had put his disgusting arm around her as if she belonged to him! He couldn't see his face from the distance they had been at, but he could tell he would have been smirking.

_Well Klaus, I have something that belongs to you too,_ he thought as he glanced at Elena. _I'll do what ever it takes to get her back, even if that means a trade._

Tyler knew it was wrong, but it was just him now. No Stefan or Damon to be his voice of reason. He would feel guilt later, but at least Caroline would be at his side. Well, he sort of felt guilty now since he knew that Stefan and Damon probably weren't going to succeed and now _they_ were on the Cursed Hybrid as well.

_How did it turn out so wrong? I'm so sorry Damon...Stefan...but I'll come back for you,_ he thought.

"The ship needs repairing, there is no way we can take on the Cursed Hybrid now in this state," explained Tyler as he pointed toward a few huge gaping holes in his ship and a broken mast.

Elena looked over from where they stood at the helm and her expression saddened.

"I understand that but surely there must be something we can do! She's right there Tyler!" she exclaimed, pointing behind them at the distant dot in the sea which was the pirate ship she had just escaped from.

Tyler clenched his fists.

"I know Elena okay?! I know! I am truly sorry for what you have been through thus far, but you must understand that I have a crew to also think of. They wouldn't stand a chance against them now," explained Tyler angrily. The anger wasn't necessarily directed at her, more at the fact that he knew she was right.

They were right there.

Elena was taken aback and she knew that Tyler's reasons were sound. She just hated that she was away from Caroline. She wouldn't have cared if she were still on that pirate ship still as long as Caroline was at her side.

And there was a sick feeling in her stomach and she knew where that was coming from. She would probably never see Elijah again and she never got a chance to say what she had wanted to say to him; to thank him for being tolerable and gentlemanly like. That was all.

Caroline would know what to do in this situation, she was always the strong one - the one who had ideas and plans. But her? She was weak and emotional, but she wasn't to know that she was in fact, the opposite. Not yet.

_You promised me Caroline! You promised we would always be together! _thought Elena bitterly but then instantly felt guilty for even a little blame being put on the person who had carried her through the worst times in her life. Elena just hated the fact that Caroline was still in the clutches of _that_ man.

Elijah, Caroline and Elena would see each other again, it was just unfortunate it would be under dire circumstances.

* * *

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, wakey wakey mate!" said Klaus menacingly as he threw a bucket of water over his head.

Stefan shook himself awake with a small gasp at the coldness of the water. His eyes frantically scanned the room to find four men staring at him and straight away he recognised them. Finn, Kol, Elijah and Klaus. Then he noticed his wrists were incredibly sore since they had been shackled. He was in a prison cell and his abdomen was bandaged; the pain was incredible! He was lying in a pool of, well, he shuddered to think of what it was. He slowly used his stomach muscles to lift himself up without the help of his hands as they were behind him. Finally when he was in a sitting position with his legs spread out in front of him and his back against the wall, he looked next to him to find Damon was in the next cell but was still knocked out. He looked up at Klaus and began to glare at him.

"Klaus," he drawled. "What a pleasant surprise."

The men hovering around him eyed him with smirks upon their faces. It seemed to be a trademark the Mikaelson's were reknown for.

"I would get into pleasantries such as 'hello mate, how are you doing, what have you been up to since you bedded my sister and ran away' but I think we'll skip all that and get straight onto how you know Katerina's sister," said Klaus, his comments starting out with sarcasm and ending with venom.

"Yes, it is quite the odd coincidence, wouldn't you say brother?" piped up Kol with a dangerous yet playful glint in his eye.

"I'd say so. Its very strange indeed how your path would cross ours," said Elijah with a glare down at Stefan.

"However, I must say that seeing you lying in that pool of piss gives all of us much amusement," smirked Finn, wanting to put his bobs worth in too.

Klaus chuckled and looked to Finn. "Now, now brother you're not making him feel welcome," he said in a mock scolding tone. "Kol, how about you welcome him properly."

"My pleasure, brother," said Kol as he smiled sadistically, clenching a fist together, raising it up and punching Stefan in the jaw. Stefan jolted backwards but turned his head back with narrowed eyes as blood formed at his lip.

"Wow. I think a girl has more force in a punch than you Kol," mocked Stefan; smiling as his teeth tinted with red from his split lip, however acting as if it were nothing at all.

Kol narrowed his eyes in anger and went to punch him again but Klaus stopped him. "Ah Kol, we want him alive...for now. Tell me Stefan, what brought you to the small back water town of Mystic Falls?"

Stefan spat a bit of blood on the ground in front of Klaus and didn't say a word.

"Stefan, please. You're making this hard on yourself," said Elijah with a small sigh.

"Me? You're all making it hard on yourselves, you always have. This vendetta you're on, its madness!" exclaimed Stefan, breaking his silence.

"No Stefan. Its closure," said Elijah. "You could never understand, so please stop wasting our time. Niklaus would like answers, as do all of us."

"Tell me why you were there, why you came on that ship with that idiotic Captain," snarled Klaus who seemed to be running out of patience.

Stefan shook his head. "I like her," said Stefan with a shrug. "Elena."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "You expect us to believe such a lie Stefan?" exclaimed Elijah in anger, but his anger was not because he was lying.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Why would I lie? I've moved on."

Kol sighed boredly. "I'm over this, its no fun. I'll see you up on the deck," said Kol as he made his way back upstairs.

Three brother's remained, not caring if their youngest sibling had left.

"Its a lie because a man like you wouldn't risk us seeing you again for a girl you simply _like_. You have an ulterior motive," said Klaus, his eyes observing Stefan skeptically.

"Fine. I _really_ like her," said Stefan unconvincingly.

Finn looked into Stefan's eyes and could see clearly that he was lying. He had not a care for this woman at all, but he would keep that bit of information up his sleeve and would pay a visit to the youngest Salvator brother when he was alone.

Elijah clenched his fists. Finn noticed that too, it would seem their oldest sibling was more attached to the escaped prisoner than he had previously led on. He kept it hidden well though and Finn admired that. For he was being the most deceptive of all.

"Why risk your life for a mere woman?" asked Klaus, unable to fathom such an action even though he had done the exact same thing.

"You wouldn't understand, Klaus. How could you?" said Stefan bitterly as he glared up at Klaus.

Klaus began to pace in front of Stefan, trying to see if he could work out why Stefan had come other than what he had just told them. "Fine, let us diverge for a moment. Who was this Tyler? What is his involvement with Caroline?"

Stefan frowned. Why the hell was he asking about the blonde? Why did he care?

"I-I think he wanted to ask her hand in marriage, but hadn't had the courage to do it for a long time. At least, that is what Elena had told me," said Stefan with a frown. "Why are you asking about that?"

Klaus snapped his gaze at Stefan and stopped his pacing to narrow his eyes at him angrily. "Just shut it Stefan, I'm the one asking the questions."

Klaus turned toward Elijah. "I think its time for the fun part," he said with a smirk and Elijah nodded as he pulled a bundle wrapped in leather from behind his back. He walked out the cell door and brought in a small wooden table.

He placed it in front of Stefan and untied the bundle; rolling it out on the table to reveal several metal 'utensils'. Stefan eyed them from where he was sitting. He wasn't a fool, he knew what they were.

He was going to be tortured.

"I've told you everything I know," said Stefan as the pitch of his voice began to rise slightly.

Finn noticed it was a sign of panic. He smirked. Yes, this would be interesting.

"Perhaps, but I want you to know that I really don't care whether you're telling me the truth or not. We'll have Elena back very soon, in fact, our ship is being repaired as we speak until we reach our next destination and we have enough firepower left to dessimate that pathetic military ship and that idiotic boy who captains it. But I know you're lying about something, I just don't know what yet. And you know me, I do love a bit of torture to finish my day," smiled Klaus as he nodded to Elijah.

"Just speak the truth, Stefan. I do hate ruining my shirts with the stains of blood," said Elijah as he pulled out a knife from the set in front of him. But then again, he would be lying if he said he wouldn't enjoy causing him pain.

* * *

"Sir," bowed a man before him, holding up a rolled up piece of parchment in his hand above his head.

"From Phillip I presume," said Michael as he reached out and grabbed the piece of parchment from the servant's hand.

The servant nodded before turning to take his leave.

Michael unravelled the parchment and sat behind his desk.

_Dear Lord Michael,_

_I have news from your son Finn. It seems Klaus found the long lost Petrova sister and will be sailing toward her island of Curacao where she resides with her husband the Venezuelan prince. We tried to intercept the witness and we killed a man whom we believed to be him however it appears someone still showed up to the meeting. I fear Katerina suspects Finn. We cannot let them reach Curacao for fear of Niklaus finding out about Finn's deceptions. _

_On another note, Niklaus seems to have taken an interest in a certain woman he has captured named Caroline Forbes. Finn wishes to use the girl to break Niklaus' spirit. We tested out Finn's theory by jeapardizing her life and Finn's observations were true. He cares for her. _

_Your loyal servant,_

_Phillip_

Michael frowned when he read over the last paragraph detailing his son's new attachment. It was so unlike Niklaus to become invested in a woman. But if it was true, he would have to take advantage of that.

_Caroline Forbes_, he thought and then his eyes widened.

Michael jumped up from his chair, pulled open his door and sped down the hall. Finally he reached some stairs and jumped down them two at a time. He reached a wooden door and pulled it open.

"Sir!" exclaimed a man with an eyepatch.

"How is our prisoner today?" asked Michael with a dangerous scowl.

"H-He's still alive Cap'n," said the pirate, his voice shaking from fear.

But Michael liked that people feared him; he liked it a lot. It meant he gained loyalty at all costs.

He turned his icy blue orbs toward the cell in front of him where a man was hunched in the corner with shackles around his ankles and wrists. He wore what was left of his military uniform, the blues and reds and whites were unmistakable. A pair of shattered spectacles lay dormant beside him, clearly unwearable now.

"What is your name, prisoner?" asked Michael as he stared at the shadow of a man in front of him.

He looked up, his emerald orbs narrowed in hatred.

"I'll tell you _nothing!_" said the man. A few weeks ago he would have yelled and screamed with determination but it seemed his spirit was slowly dying for every moment he remained here.

Michael chuckled and it made him shiver at how evil the laugh truly sounded. It was a laugh that could shatter your very soul, because the owner of the laugh _had_ no soul.

Everything that had happened so far that he had seen with his very own eyes really made him realise what sort of man Michael was.

Of course he had heard stories of the most blood thirsty pirate of the seven seas, Niklaus Michaelson, but it seemed many people had forgotten about his father, thinking him to be an 'explorer' - how wrong they were. Back in the day, there was a pirate so merciless...so evil that no one could bare to utter his name for fear that it would jinx them.

His name was Michael Michaelson, the Captain of the Black Oblivion.

But he remembered. After all, piracy was why he had joined the military long ago and Michael had been one of the first pirates to be reknown across the land. He was an original pirate.

Michael glared at the man and then he took in his features. His eyes widened slightly in recognition but then narrowed.

"I know your name, but I want to hear you say it," said Michael as an evil smirk played upon his lips.

"William. William Forbes, Captain of the Mystic II warship," he spat.

Michael smiled knowingly.

"I know you remember me, _Bill,_" said Michael. "But alas I'm not here to talk about the past. Your daughter has got herself into quite the situation."

His eyes widened. "Caroline..."

"Yes! Dear sweet Caroline. But you can't change her fate now, Bill. She is doomed to fall in love with my son...well not really my son but you understand that don't you?Unfortunately for you, she is also doomed to die. It's fate, William," said Michael as he paced the outside of the cell.

His eyes, however, never left the prisoner.

"N-no...this can't be! How-"

"It matters not Bill. You're missing the whole picture. It was destiny who wrote that our two families would forever be intertwined and that there would be a bloody end for those involved," said Michael.

William's hands clenched into fists.

"Why am I here Michael?" he asked as he clenched his jaw in anger.

"Because when opportunities arise, I don't turn them away," smiled Michael wickedly.

* * *

Caroline mixed the eggs with a whisk and then added some spices.

"Good, add a bit more dill," instructed Rebekah as she observed the other blonde girl carefully.

Rebekah frowned as her blue eyes stopped at Caroline's cheek. It was an ugly purple colour and some parts were beginning to turn blue. She walked over to Caroline whom was leaning against the kitchen table in the middle of the galley and placed a hand on her cheek, causing Caroline to turn to her with a questioning look.

Rebekah placed her finger tips to the surface of the bruised area and then her eyes narrowed when they met Caroline's.

"He did this, didn't he?" she said accusingly.

Caroline pulled away and stepped back a bit, setting the large wooden bowl down upon the table.

"Yes. But please let us not speak of such things-"

"Nonsense! This is unacceptable!" screeched Rebekah angrily. "I mean, I can't really stand you and you are a bit light in the mind, but I don't go around hitting you because of it!"

"Well thank you, Rebekah. Your words bring great encouragement," said Caroline sourly as she picked up the bowl again and continued whisking.

"I will have a word to Nik about it," said Rebekah, ignoring Caroline's sarcasm since it is unbefitting of a lady to speak such a way.

"Please don't. He is already angry at me. I fear he may never speak to me again," said Caroline but her eyes widened before realising she had already spoken the words she had wished to keep concealed.

Rebekah opened her mouth to protest when she realised what the other woman had said. She frowned and then smiled. "Oh Caroline. I wouldn't worry about that. Now chop chop, we have but an hour to complete tonight's dinner!"

* * *

Caroline sat at the table, picking at her food. She couldn't help but notice how there was a big empty space next to her and that Elijah sat brooding in the other corner next to Klaus. Her eyes had captured Klaus' for a moment before she turned away with a slight blush, although no one would have noticed through her bruises.

She placed the fork in her mouth which held a tiny bit of scrambled egg, but she found that she wasn't even hungry.

Why couldn't her life be simple? Why did he haunt her every thought?

"Caroline," said a voice from opposite her. It was Kol and he was smiling at her. "It is my birthday today and my brother's and sister will be having a small celebration upstairs, will you join us?"

Caroline smiled weakly, about to decline when Klaus' cold voice interrupted her attempt at a reply.

"No Kol. She will not," he said coldly, causing the whole table to become silent.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him and he stared challengingly back.

_Damn this man!_ she thought defiantly. _Well, I will not succumb to his whims any longer._

"_Yes_ Kol. I will be joining you for a short while," she said sweetly with a small smile as her eyes darted to Klaus' livid expression. He held his cutlery tightly and his knuckles began to turn white from the pressure.

"Oh good!" said Kol with a wicked smile, totally ignoring Klaus' response. "There will be alcohol, I'm sure Nik will allow you a few hours, surely."

Kol could feel the air around him begin to get awkward, so decided to start another conversation with Rebekah.

Caroline excused herself and took the plates as she left for the galley. She placed them in the sink and began to leave as Rebekah said that she could have a break from washing up tonight. Caroline suspected the cold blonde felt a bit sorry for her and hated the feeling of pity being felt toward her.

"Caroline," said his stern voice from behind her, but she ignored it.

She continued to his room, opened the door and sat on the bed. She pulled off her boots and watched as Klaus entered the room.

"I know you're angry, but you can't keep me locked in here forever!" she exclaimed as her hand gestured around the room to make her point.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and strode toward her until he was but a metre from the bed. He towered over her, trying to intimidate her but it didn't work. She simply looked up at him as she relaxed and placed her lower arms on the bed behind her, holding her up as she leaned on them.

"I can if I want to-"

"And if you do, I shall never speak to you again," she said defiantly, causing him to shake slightly in anger.

"Fine! Do as you please, sweetheart, clearly I am not your captor, what does my word mean anyway?!" he exclaimed in frustration. "It seems Kol has more effect on you than I."

Caroline was about to retort and then realised she had his anger misplaced.

"Don't be jealous, its unbecoming of a pirate captain, especially the blood thirsty pirate Niklaus," chided Caroline with a half smile.

Klaus narrowed his eyes angrily. "Excuse me?! I am not _jealous_. I do not feel so therefore, I cannot become jealous!" he yelled as he walked further toward her, causing her to back up more. "In fact, there is _nothing_ to be jealous of!"

He leaned toward her with his hands resting on the bed either side her hips, so that their faces were almost touching, his lips hovering above her own but they did not move closer.

"You think you know me, Caroline, but you know _nothing_," he whispered, his eyes piercing into her own.

She stared at him cautiously; intensely, wishing that he would cover the distance left between their lips but at the same time wishing he would just leave her be. They could never _be_, ever. She knew that and yet then why didn't she hate him for what he has done to her? To Elena?

Finally he leaned back and placed his hands behind his back.

"Fine. Go, I don't care," he said as his eyes glanced at her cheek and it was then that he felt something pull at his heart the way she always made him feel. _Guilt_.

And he hated it. He left the room quickly, not glancing back once.

Caroline's chest rose and fell rapidly and her heart was still racing. Why was fate doing this to her?

She knew what was happening to her now. She was attracted to the worst man possible. She was attracted to Klaus. But she would fight it. She would fight it - she had to!

* * *

Caroline walked up toward the deck when she felt a soft hand around her upper arm. She turned to see Rebekah smiling.

"You clean up okay for a captive," said Rebekah. "Did you get that dress at the market?"

Caroline nodded and looked at Rebekah whom also wore a casual long dress. It was a new fashion it seemed. Caroline's was light blue, tight along the top around her breasts and then flowed down to her feet, bringing out emphasis on her breasts and showing her thin figure. Her hair she had managed to put up in a loose bun with a few curls shaping her face.

Rebekah's was red, much the same style however except hers had a corset underneath instead.

"There isn't much point us wearing these since we are going to be among pirates and my brothers, but it is nice to sometimes dress up for the sake of feeling pretty," said Rebekah. "Not that I'm saying you're pretty...but you're not dull either."

Rebekah took one last glance at Caroline before dodging around her and to the door that lead to the deck. She hated to admit, but Caroline had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Apart from her of course.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea that she go to Kol's little celebration.

Rebekah chuckled as she ascended the stairs to the navigation room. No. It would be very interesting.

Caroline followed the girl and walked up the stairs to the navigation room. She noticed that there was music being played by a pirate below. It seemed he played the accordian and someone had a harmonica whom also went along with the accordian's tune. Mostly everyone had a pint in their hands, full of liquor she presumed, and they were all dancing and singing.

Even the pirates, Klaus' hired men, were having fun. As she reached the deck outside of the nagivation room, she noticed Rebekah's brothers were drinking as well outside. Finn and Elijah were in conversation in the corner near the door and Kol was dancing in the middle of the deck with a pint in his hand, however the deck floor seemed to be drinking most of his ale. And Klaus was standing in the opposite corner and as soon as he had spotted Caroline, his eyes hadn't left her form.

Caroline hadn't noticed Klaus and she went over to stand by Rebekah whom was leaning on the railing facing the deck.

"Caroline! You made it, you sly devil!" exclaimed Kol as his head landed in between the two blonde women with his arms around them both. His pint of ale long forgotten on the floor, it probably needed filling up anyway.

"Happy Birthday Kol," smiled Caroline.

Kol smiled brightly and placed a quick kiss on her cheek and then he placed a kiss on Rebekah's cheek.

"Yes...it is!" he exclaimed as he moved away downstairs.

"He's as drunk as a sailor," laughed Rebekah who then began to giggle at her pun. "If you know what I mean."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh. She looked down at the deck and sighed.

"Shall we get a drink Caroline?" asked Rebekah.

Caroline nodded. As she turned, she noticed him in the corner staring at her.

"Klaus," she said as she went to follow Rebekah down the stairs, but he grabbed her elbow at pulled her back toward him a bit.

"When I said you could be up here, I didn't mean to dress like...that," he said quietly as he eyed her up and down.

Caroline frowned at his insinuation. "What are you saying? That I should wear men's clothes for the rest of my life? I am a _woman, _Klaus, if you haven't noticed," she said haughtily as she pulled herself free from his grasp and joined Rebekah whom was waiting for her at the stairs.

Klaus narrowed his eyes and watched her go. He skulled the rest of his drink and walked over to Finn and Elijah. He would ignore her, yes, that is what he would do.

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't possible.

"Come Caroline. This is our selection! Ale...or...Ale," said Rebekah.

Caroline pursed her lips and put an index finger and thumb to her chin as if making a hard decision.

"Well, I suppose I will settle with Ale," she said seriously and then burst into a laugh.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and handed her a pint and then poured herself one from the barrel which some of the pirates had obviously carried upstairs onto the deck.

"Let us go dance!" smiled Rebekah, grabbing Caroline's hand as she went.

* * *

"Care looks v'y fine ton'it, brother," said Kol, clearly sloshed beyond belief. He was dancing to nothing in particular since the music had just ended as they were deciding on another song to play.

Klaus stopped his conversation with Elijah to turn to Kol with a menacing look upon his face.

"Touch her and die horribly, Kol," growled Klaus as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword at his side.

Kol held his hands up in defense. "I'm su'prased ya h'vnt-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll regret it. Birthday or not," said Klaus dangerously as he went to go over to where Kol was standing but Elijah's hand stopped him.

"Come now, Niklaus. He is just drunk off the ale," said Elijah with a sigh.

Klaus looked away and back to Elijah, trying not to go over there and punch the living daylights out of his younger brother.

"W-wow," said Kol as he stared down at the deck. The music had started up again and the girls were dancing.

Klaus was about to yell at Kol to warn him not to say something he would regret when he noticed it too. He watched as Caroline below, swung her hips and danced with Rebekah as they swung underneath each others arms.

How could one woman be so beautiful? He had a mind to go down there, pick her up and take her to bed right now, but he didn't. Instead he turned back to Elijah to continue his conversation.

* * *

"W-what is this again Bekah?" slurred Caroline as she held up her pint cup.

Rebekah frowned. "No idea! You know, I like you. I know I'm always hateful toward you and strict but I do!" exclaimed Rebekah, tipsy as hell. "I know its not lady like of us to dance around and drink but what else are we to do?!"

Caroline laughed as she swung around to the music.

"I like you too. I shouldn't, but I do. I feel like I'm betraying the people I left behind and Elena, but I can't help but feel this way," exclaimed Caroline. "But if the world gives you apples..."

"You eat them," said Rebekah which caused Caroline to stop mid dance and stare at her since that was not the saying at all. Then she broke out in fits of laughter with Rebekah joining her.

Another hour passed and Caroline and Rebekah could no longer form full sentences. Their laughter outweighed the music and it seemed they were capturing a lot of attention.

Suddenly Kol was in the middle of them, spinning around like an idiiot and making his own words up to fit the song. Not that you could tell what he was saying.

He grabbed Caroline's hips and pulled her toward him tightly. "Ya sm'll real gd."

Rebekah giggled. "Kol, en'aff! Nik will k'll ya!"

Suddenly Caroline was pulled out of his grasp, leaving Kol with a sour look on his face. Suddenly he pulled out his sword, pointing it at them.

"Unh'nd her devil!" he slurred, not even knowing who pulled her away from him.

Icy blue orbs narrowed at his idiot brother.

"Its me you imbecile. Niklaus, and I'm taking her to bed," said Klaus when Caroline pushed him away.

He was shocked as she pointed her finger at him.

"Do n't t'ach me you scandaal! I h've fists n I uuuse them!" she exclaimed, pulling up her dukes in a combat position.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect this at all and to say he didn't find her amusing right now would be a lie too. His mouth formed a half smile at her antics. He couldn't remember the last time he had found something genuinely funny.

"Caroline, don't hurt yourself," he said as he moved toward her, dodging one of her small fists by moving his head to the side and grabbing it easily.

She lost her balance but he caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"Elijah!" he yelled, looking up at the navigation room.

Elijah poked his head over the railing. "Yes Niklaus?"

"Take Kol and Rebekah to bed."

Elijah nodded as he placed his pint cup down and descended the stairs. Klaus carried Caroline downstairs and to his room.

She grasped onto the back of his neck with her arm and the other attached itself onto his shoulder and she looked into his eyes. He turned and looked at her as he walked with a frown.

"You h've pretty eyees," she said softly, but her face was serious.

Klaus decided to ignore the comment, finding it too odd to answer or comment about. Finally he reached the door and used the hand underneath her legs to open it awkwardly. He kicked the door open and strided over to the bed, laying her down in it softly.

She sprawled herself upon it. Her bun had long since come out so her hair sprawled out beautifully around her head and her dress had come down slightly, allowing her cleavage to be clearly shown. She looked up at him silently as he looked upon her without even hiding the fact that he was.

"Why did you wear that, Caroline?" he asked softly wishing he could just take her right now. God he wanted to. The fact that there was a small flimsy dress that kept him from the creamy skin underneath, was causing him havoc.

Caroline shrugged with a smile, but still her eyes never left his face. "Why arre ya loookin' at ma l'ke that, Klussy?" she slurred, her eyes blurry as she tried to focus in on his face.

But he didn't hear her, he only saw the beauty in front of him.

Suddenly she patted to the spot next to her, urging him to lie down. He eyed the spot and then looked back at her. She was smiling and it irked him. Was that an invitation to have sex with her? Or to simply sleep with her? He wasn't sure.

He undid his belt and his sword fell to the floor with a 'klang'. He pulled off his boots and then his shirt and laid down beside her, placing his arm around the back of her head as she leant on his chest.

Klaus looked down at her and she turned her head to look up at him. He wanted to kiss her senseless, he really did. And since when did he ever ask permission? He had never needed to because they usually just gave into him. He had never gone to this much trouble for a woman and he had never cared about their feelings. So why did he care now?

He leant down and placed his lips on hers. She started to respond when he pulled away.

No. He would wait until she was sober. Why on earth he decided now to have a conscience, but he did. And it was because of her. _The damned wench! _he thought broodily.

Caroline sighed and glared at him, which caused him to smirk at her.

"You probably won't remember this tomorrow, just sleep love," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She closed her eyes and was out like a light. Klaus placed his fingertips to his mouth, remembering the way her lips felt as he closed his eyes. They were so soft and plump and he swore to himself that he would feel them again and soon. He had to because it was like heaven.

And then he knew why this woman was different, because she _was_ different. She was absurdly beautiful, full of light, temperamental, arguementative, defying, kind and caring. And lets not forget that she tried to escape twice.

But he _would _have her eventually. He did not care of her feelings for him for he would take her because its what he wanted. That's all it has ever been for him. He wanted to bed her and keep on doing it. Caroline was his possession and she would remain that way, without feelings, knowing that she could never love him and vice versa.

However, she would. Eventually. And he would hate her for it.

* * *

**A/N: **_That's it people! Sorry for the wait, again! Please read and review. There was a bit of the 'softer' side to things in this chapter, but don't get the wrong idea. It is not always going to be like this, but for a celebration such as a birthday, usually peoples moods are on a higher note. I just thought you guys deserved a bit of sort of happiness after all the angst and sadness :S Thanks again for the reviews and alters, please do so again!_

_Bullet2tm_


End file.
